Familia compartida
by Karu-suna
Summary: Secuela de "Mpreg",Itachi y Deidara comienzan una nueva etapa en sus vidas pero no son los unicos que parecen necesitar ayuda, Sasuke y Naruto no son suficiente el uno para el otro. SasuNaruSasu principal ItaDei/ CAPITULO 8 ARRIBA! despues de años XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Cuánto tiempo?, bien esta vez les traigo una secuela, honestamente no planeaba hacerla pero algunas ideas llegaron y pensé ¿porque no?, si leyeron "mpreg" verán que la historia que les traigo esta vez comienza horas después del final de la primera.**

**Agradezco a Shiga-san ya que fue por ella que me decidí a escribir esta conti aunque aclaro!, estará más enfocada al SasuNaruSasu y el Itadei pasara a ser pareja secundaria, saben que amo el Itadei así que ni crean que lo dejare de lado XD**

**Sin más espero que les guste nwn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

No podían aguantar más, la emoción brotaba como sudor por cada poro, las risas nerviosas se escuchaban entre aquel tumulto de gente y como si se tratase de la fila para entrar a alguna atracción cada uno se empujaba para ser el primero en entrar.

Por fin se escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta, una conocida voz murmurando algo que ninguno logro comprender y después el chasquido de la perilla al ser girada, la barrera se abrió levemente dejando ver a un Itachi sonriente.

-Muévete Uchiha! Queremos entrar!

-Aniki no nos hagas esperar más!

El moreno creció su sonrisa pudiendo distinguir tan solo esos dos comentarios entre las repentinas coletillas a grito de su familia y amigos, los observo impacientes y levantando las manos en son de paz se hizo a un lado dejando que entraran.

En el interior de aquella habitación Deidara los veía aún más feliz que su pareja (si es que era posible), en sus brazos cargaba con el pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija azul, completamente cubierto a la vista, la cama se rodeó de inmediato por los visitantes deseosos de ver al nuevo integrante.

-Vamos cariño déjanos ver a esa hermosura-pidió más que emocionada la ahora abuela sentada a su lado

-Bien…-llevó su mano sobre la tela destapando lentamente a su hijo- Shisui-chan es hora de conocer a la familia…

El pequeño cuerpo antes oculto por el paño ahora se veía cubierto de sombras, los presentes se abalanzaron infantilmente para poder ver lo más que pudieran de aquel bebé que pareció molestarse por la cercanía, aun con los ojitos cerrados comenzó a retorcerse y a gorgorear débilmente, los presentes rieron.

-En definitiva es un Uchiha, miren nada más el humor que se carga- comento jocoso Kisame palmeando el hombro del nuevo padre

-Acaba de nacer, es normal que se sienta viciado con tanta gente- indicó Mikoto apenada- quizás debimos entrar por tandas o esperar un poco mas

-De eso nada- interrumpió el rubio tomando la mano de su suegra y colocándola sobre el bebé- esta es su familia y tendrá que acostumbrarse a ella- la mujer sonrió depositando un beso sobre la frente de su yerno haciéndolo sonrojar- Mikoto-san, ¿quiere cargarlo?

La morena se sorprendió algo nerviosa, volteando instintivamente la vista hacia su primogénito.

-Adelante madre, mi hijo a estado esperando tus brazos- le sonrió

Mikoto se esforzó por reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que se esforzaban por salir, asintió y se acercó cuidadosamente al artista que con la misma delicadeza le entregó al pequeño.

-Por dios…es hermoso

La emoción en su voz era palpable, vio a su esposo acercarse discretamente y pasar sus dedos entre la pelusa oscura de su nuevo nieto, la felicidad llenó el pecho de los mayores demostrándolo en las sinceras miradas lanzadas a los nuevos jefes de familia.

-Un muy buen trabajo…-murmuró orgulloso Fugaku- excelente diría yo Itachi, Deidara

La pareja no pudo responder cuando en su vista se atravesó Sasuke que como hipnotizado se acercó a su madre para poder observas más de cerca a su sobrino, un acto inconsciente que hizo reír a muchos y enternecer a todos.

-Acércate hijo- la vos de Mikoto lo hizo volver a la realidad percatándose apenas de lo cerca que estaba de ella, se sonrojó levemente-ven, cárgalo

-¿Q-que?, no…yo…

Sus tartamudeos obtuvieron más risas y sintió un leve jalón en su pantalón, se giró encontrándose son un Deidara ligeramente inclinado hacia él, aun lucia muy cansado pero su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Vamos enano no seas cobarde- le provocó- mi hijo se tiene que acostumbrar a su niñero

La broma pareció tranquilizarlo un poco y suspirando asintió repitiendo la acción anterior entre el rubio y la morena.

-No me digas que me confiaras a tu bicho rubia-le picó siguiendo el juego al tiempo que sentía el peso del bebé y los brazos de su madre alejarse, so corazón palpitó fuertemente y el aire se fue por un momento de su pulmones al ver al pequeño abrir ligeramente los ojos- dios…

-Aun no ve nada-aclaró el artista a ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de su cuñado- Tsunade dice que es extraño que abra los ojos a horas de haber nacido pero…-bufó con burla intentando acomodarse en una mejor postura- es un Uchiha, dile que no lo haga y lo hará

-Supongo que después de esto no podré seguir llamándote mocoso ¿no?

-Jamás debiste hacerlo Danna-baka pero nunca pareció importante-bromeó

-Hey rubia! ¿Verdad que yo seré el padrino de esa criatura de Jashin?

El comentario levanto protestas, risas y bromas de inmediato, Itachi y Deidara esperaban poder tener esa conversación dentro de un poco más de tiempo pero como de costumbre el poco tacto de su amigo los acababa de meter en un pequeño embrollo, el moreno se acercó a la cama sentándose a un lado del menor, ambos pasearon su mirada por la habitación, Mikoto y Fugaku sonreían esperando la respuesta de ambos, Sasuke aun con su sobrino en brazos evadía a Naruto que rogaba le dejase cargarlo, mientras el resto de sus amigos reían y apostaban por quien sería el dichoso de aquel título, Itachi carraspeo ganando su atención.

-Bueno…a decir verdad esperábamos poder comentar esto en otra ocasión pero dadas las circunstancias…

La pareja calvó su mirada en el Uchiha menor y su hiperactiva pareja, el silencio invadió la estancia sacando a los menores de su discusión que mantenían sin percatarse del anuncio.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué nos ven así?-preguntó nervioso el Uzumaki

-No jodas Uchiha!

-¿Que esperabas?, es mi hermano…

Sasuke sudó frio y sintió como su padre le libraba del peso del infante con miedo a que lo tirase en su estado de shock, parpadeó repetidas veces incrédulo.

-Espera… ¿están diciendo que…?

-Pues que más enano, queremos que tú y Naruto sean los padrinos de Shisui-chan

La sorpresa se veía en la expresión del menor, sus ojos completamente abiertos parpadeando repetidas veces, Itachi le extendió su mano invitándolo a acercarse y este lo hizo, apenas fue consciente del momento en que su hermano lo haló con fuerza y se vio entre sus brazos.

-Vamos ototo, no me digas que no aceptas, me harás quedar muy mal

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación correspondiendo el abrazo, no podía negar que durante todo ese tiempo aquella idea cruzo por su mente pero jamás le dio importancia, era algo tonto a su parecer y solo Itachi y Deidara tenían la decisión, ahora que lo escuchaba, que se le pedían directamente le resultaba indescriptible la emoción que sentía en su pecho, el mismo cálido sentimiento que sintió cuando su hermano le anuncio su matrimonio años atrás, lo mismo cuando se enteró del embarazo del rubio.

-ni lo digas aniki, se los agradezco mucho, en verdad…

-Awwwwwww voy a ser padrino!

Ambos hermanos se separaron al escuchar la exclamación del rubio menor que lloriqueaba exageradamente mientras se abrazaba emocionado al que tenía más cerca, un Kisame sonriente que se limitaba a palmearle la cabeza.

-No es como si fuera la gran cosas, igual yo seré su tío favorito-comentó con sorna el Akasuna

-Ni hablar pinocho! Ese seré yo!, le enseñare a defenderse de los idiotas y haré que te patee el trasero!, por Jashin que lo haré!

El ambiente era realmente ameno, risas y bromas, Itachi no podía sentirse más feliz, se volvió para encarar a su compañero notando cierto temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Dei estas bien?-pregunto acercando su mano al pálido rostro pero este lo detuvo negando con una ligera sonrisa

-Estoy bien…Danna-llamó al pelirrojo-¿puedes traer tu cámara mañana?, quiero fotos de Shi-chan

-en definitiva eres un mocoso, ¿te refieres a esta cámara?

Sasori esculcó un poco en la pequeña maleta que llevaba sacando una cámara profesional, al instante todos se aglomeraron junto a la cama queriendo formar parte de aquella fotografía.

-Cielos ni siquiera tuve que pedir su atención-se burló el fotógrafo-bien todos mirando hacía mi

-Eso no Danna!, deja la cámara en la mesilla quiero que también salgas- reclamó con voz ronca

-Cierto!, Toma Dei, el chibi debe salir con su mamá- se adelantó Naruto pasando el pequeño bultito que segundo atrás le había logrado quitar a Fugaku

Deidara estiro los brazos sintiendo un ligero mareo y sintiéndose acalorado por la cercanía de sus acompañantes.

-Espera…no-su voz salió queda y su ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras extendía sus manos deteniendo al menor- s-sostenlo

-Deidara… ¿Dei estas bien?

Itachi apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo cuando prácticamente se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?-insistió Mikoto ayudando a su hijo a recostar al rubio

A lo lejos un "voy por ayuda" se escuchó al tiempo que algunos deban un poco de espacio y la familia se acercaba a auxiliar, Deidara sonreía apenado temblando ligeramente, inhalando y exhalando en un intento de desaparecer las repentinas nauseas

-No es nada…solo estoy algo mareado- gruño frunciendo el ceño cuando un movimiento le provocó una punzada de dolor en la cadera, suspiró-rayos…creo que la anestesia se está pasando

Itachi permanecía a su lado acariciando sus cabellos y tomando con fuerza su mano, el artista pudo palpar la ansiedad en el otro y soltó una pequeña y temblorosa risa.

-Tranquilo baka, estoy bien…no es ni la sombra de lo que paso hace unas horas

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la doctora acompañada de su nieto y casi la mitad de sus amigos, sonrió, no había notado cuando estos salieron y su hijo paso a manos de sus suegro.

-¿Tan pronto llorando rubito?- bombeo la mujer acercándose

-Quisiera verla con la misma tranquilidad estando en mi situación- le siguió el menor bufando y gruñendo mientras buscaba acomodarse de una manera que evitara el dolor

-Deja de moverte o te lastimarás

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Tsunade-sama?

La rubia miro sonriente al nervioso padre y palmeo su hombro amistosamente, reviso los equipos que monitoreaban el estado del convaleciente y se volvió al mismo retirando un poco las sabanas que lo cubrían.

-Intenta girarte de costado - indicó mientras ayudaba a dicha acción escuchando más quejidos ahora con tintes llorosos- resiste un poco- palpo la cadera baja y las vendas que le rodeaban- está algo inflamado- le ayudo a recostarse boca arriba- aun no pasa el tiempo para repetir la dosis y siendo un medicamento fuerte no es conveniente adelantarlo- explico mirando el expediente al borde de la cama

-¿Quiere decir que estará con dolor hasta quien sabe cuándo?- preguntó alarmado Sasori acercándose a su amigo

-No, usaremos un sustituto más ligero aunque es sedante y permanecerá dormido

-Hey sigo aquí, no hablen como si no estuviera y…agh!no… quiero dormir-se quejó dejándose caer contra la almohada

-Deja de quejarte mocoso, si quieres recuperarte y salir de aquí con tu crio será mejor que obedezcas

Deidara miro con ojos llorosos a su pareja haciendo pucheros un tanto inconscientemente, acababa de despertar y tenía a todas las personas que quería ahí junto a él (aunque no lo admitiría), no quería dormir y volver a la oscuridad del sueño, necesitaba estar consciente con Itachi a su lado y su hijo en sus brazos.

-No quiero…p-por favor, no duele tanto puedo resistir ¿si?, no me quejaré- soltó hiposo-lo juro

-Cariño, es mejor que descanses, tu bebé te necesita al cien- persuadió la morena, distrayéndolo un momento

-pero no quiero-Fugaku le acercó al pequeño colocándolo en su regazo- lo he visto muy poco tiempo-repentinamente comenzó a sentirse cansado, confundido miro a la doctora que inyectaba un líquido transparente en la intravenosa en su muñeca- oye! Te dije que no!

Su voz comenzó a bajar de volumen dejando los insultos y reclamos en solo murmullos, sus ojos se cerraron mientras Itachi cargaba a su hijo y su hermano le ayudaba a mover el respaldo de la cama para dejarlo recto de nueva cuenta, algunos suspiros de alivio se escucharon y los invitados comenzaron a salir.

-¿Qué harás con este caballerito Baa-chan?-pregunto el Uzumaki haciendo cariñitos en la mejilla de su sobrino

-Bueno mocoso, esta criatura- se acercó quitándole al pequeño a su padre- debe volver a los cuneros, ya podrán verlo mañana de nuevo

Itachi suspiró algo triste, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien tener ese cuerpecito en sus brazos, se sentía igual que Deidara pero sabía que ya habría tiempo para disfrutar de él, besando por última vez a su rubio salió de la habitación junto con los demás.

-Y bien…¿ahora qué?, a celebrar?- propuso el religioso

-Si quieres ir a emborracharte ve solo

-Joder Kakuzu! Yo no dije nada de beber!

-Sasuke, ¿podrías traerme algo de ropa?, pasaré la noche aquí

La voz de Itachi resalto entre la plática pero la petición solo ganó bufidos de molestia e inconformidad, sorprendiéndolo un poco

-Nada de eso aniki, tú te vas a casa a descansar, yo me quedo con la rubia

-No es necesario mocoso, yo me quedo con Dei

-¿Estas de broma Sasori?, yo soy su mejor amiga, yo me quedaré

Mikoto carraspeo deteniendo la nueva discusión, sonrió juguetona negando con la cabeza, apreciaba mucho el saber que sus hijos tenían tan buenas amistades.

-Yo soy la abuela y familia más directa, por lo tanto yo cuidare de mi Dei-chan así que "niños" vallan a dormir

Y sin más volvió a la habitación cerrando dejando a todos callados, Fugaku sonrió apenado palmeando la espalda de su hijo y encaminándolo a la salida, comenzaron a dispersarse volviendo a sus hogares ya más tranquilos y completamente agotados por el estresante día.

-Oye Sasuke-teme

-mp?

-¿Qué es exactamente ser un padrino?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y hasta aquí por hoy, debo aclarar que las actualizaciones en esta ocasión no serán regulares ya que no tengo bien formulada la historia, así que las sugerencias son bien recibidas.**

**Como mencione al inicio este fic estará más enfocado el SasuNaruSasu con el ItaDei secundario, he querido hacer algo con este par y hasta ahora me vino la oportunidad, espero que les agrade y nos leemos en la próxima nwn**

**No olviden comentar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooo! La inspiración llegó antes de lo pensado XD tenía parte del cap pero por fin se dejó salir, no les distraigo mas XD a leer, gracias a los lectores del capi pasado,**

" **Shiga-san" mil gracias por la ideas, me he animado y ya me adelante con el capi 2, espero te guste nwn**

"**deikara", muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara el inicio del fic, sobre lo de Naru, bueno lo que sucederá es parte importante dela trama XD, gracias y espero te guste el capi nwn**

**Sin más, nos vemos al final owo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Sus ojos se cerraron con molestia, podía sentir ese maldito tic saltando en su cien incrementando su enojo, se masajeó el puente de la nariz exhalando profundamente en un intento de mantener algo de paciencia.

-Por última vez rubia…-soltó con furia contenida- dame a Shi-chan y termina con tu maldita comida!

Deidara le miraba molesto con el ceño fruncido y abrazando posesivamente aquel bultito que formaba el cuerpo de su hijo, lo meció de un lado a otro al escucharlo gorgorear y empujó la mesilla con el codo haciendo que rodara alejándose de él vaciando un poco de la sopa y el jugo en la bandeja metálica.

-Deja de joder maldito enano! Lo acaban de traer y necesita estar conmigo, además esa comida sabe a mierda!

-Hace más de dos horas que lo tienes cargando!, lo vas a asfixiar! Y deja de mecerlo harás que vomite!

El rubio lo miro con odio ahorrándose cualquier insulto al sentir como el pequeño se retorcía y comenzaba a escupir la leche minutos atrás ingerida, asustado se apresuró a erguirlo un poco evitando que se ahogara, tomó un pañuelo de la mesa limpiando su boquita y susurrando algunas palabras incomprensibles para el moreno, el pequeño no tardo en soltarse a llorar.

-Te lo dije- se mofó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

El mayor se hecho un trozo de pañuelo a la boca haciéndolo bolita y se lo escupió en la cara logrando que se adhiriera en su mejilla.

-Muy maduro rubia, muy maduro- se quejó quitando el papel mojado de su rostro

La puerta se abrió ganado la atención de ambos, Deidara sonrió meciendo aun al infante.

-Itachi!-su expresión cambio drásticamente a una de enfado- llévate a tu estúpido hermano de aquí!, ha hecho llorar a Shi-chan!

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con hartazgo dejándose caer de espaldas en la silla, gruño con fuerza.

-En primera yo no lo hice llorar, fuiste tú al mecerlo y hacer que volviera el desayuno, en segunda…tu eres el estúpido!-le gritó señalándolo con el dedo- y en tercera…-se volvió con mirada suplicante hacia su hermano- aniki sácame de aquí…

Itachi soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó revolviendo los cabellos del menor, dejó algunas bolsas que cargaba sobre la cama y tomó asiento inclinándose para saludar a su renuente pareja.

-Buenos días para ustedes también, ¿cómo amaneció mi campeón?-pregunto con aire orgulloso acariciando la pequeña cabeza sobresaliente en el cobertor, la discusión no le sorprendió solo era el inicio de su día.

…

El frio aire lo golpeo en el rostro apenas salió del hospital, se detuvo mirando el nublado cielo sintiendo sus cabellos revolver, se estremeció metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos y siguió por el empedrado vestíbulo hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde lo esperaba su rubio compañero.

Anduvo un rato entre los autos hasta que logró dar con el indicado, la música en el interior se escuchaba claramente retumbando en las ventanillas cerradas, bufó sintiendo el frio calarle hasta los huesos y suspiró aliviado al pensar que al menos estando en el interior del edificio su nuevo sobrinito estaría calientito y seguro, con algo de pesar sacó una de sus manos y golpeó la ventanilla del copiloto, Naruto brincó sobresaltado sonriendo un tanto apenado.

-Jejeje, lo siento teme, necesitaba entrar en calor- comentó sonriente al tiempo que abría la puerta y apagaba el reproductor.

Apenas entró y cerró la portezuela Sasuke se dejó caer en el respaldo suspirando pesadamente, cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente intentando deshacerse de la jaqueca que comenzaba a formársele.

-¿Mala noche?

Naruto sonrió dejando de lado el encendido del auto e igualmente se dejó caer sobre su asiento dispuesto a escuchar.

-Mala noche no, durmió casi de corrido por el medicamento, pero al despertar…-bufó- por todos los cielos la rubia tiene problemas!, no deja un solo segundo a Shisui apenas se lo dejan en brazos, es un acosador, no come lo que le dan, se queja por todo!

-Jejeje, teme debes entender, está emocionado y es su pequeño, es normal que le tenga tanto apego, considera que el parto no fue nada normal y debió tener mucho miedo a que algo malo ocurriera, además esta adolorido y en un hospital, ¿tienes idea del aura que desprenden los hospitales?, debe sentirse muy mal

Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando a su compañero exageradamente, una sonrisa burlona se curvó en sus labios y aun recostado solo giró encarándolo.

-Cielos dobe no pensé que fueras capaz de semejantes razonamientos

-Y yo no pensé que fueras capaz de quejarte como niña

El repentino contraataque sorprendió al moreno, esperaba una queja y gritos, negó con la cabeza dejándolo de lado al ver la sonrisa del rubio y volvió su vista al techo del auto, había sido una larga noche y gracias a Deidara no había podido cargar ni un segundo a su sobrino, se moría de ganas por sentir el calor de ese cuerpecito entre sus brazos (aunque claro, no sería algo que admitiría abiertamente).

-Vamos a casa

-¿A casa?, pensé que querrías ir a desayunar le avise a ero-senin que iríamos hacia allá- comento el rubio mientras giraba la llave y ponía en marcha el automóvil

-No…solo quiero llegar y dormir hasta que los huesos me duelan de estar tanto tiempo en cama

Naruto sonrió asintiendo al ver al moreno cerrar los ojos y dormitar contra la ventanilla, esa mañana había despertado con toda la intención de consentirlo después de la larga y extenuante noche que seguro había pasado, lo llevaría al restaurante y le prepararía su platillo favorito, de ahí a pasear por el parque y comer un helado, quizás rentar alguna película y acurrucarse con él en la estancia para verla comiendo kilos y kilos de palomitas, pero si Sasuke solo quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir entonces él lo acompañaría y velaría sus sueños.

…

-Vamos Deidara ya deja de llorar…

-Cállate!, tu bastardo desalmado y adoptado!, seguro que Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san no son tus padres, ellos tan buenos que son y tu grandísimo baka!, te odio maldito inconsciente sin corazón!

Itachi sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza, mantenía a su rubio compañero entre sus brazos mientras este se aferraba a su camisa y lloraba y gritaba desconsolado desahogándose limpiamente, le moreno palmeó la pequeña espalda haciendo con sus labios aquel característico sonido de que indica silencio, su hijo dormitaba a unos pasos de ellos en la cuna plástica dada por el hospital pero parecía haber heredado su paciencia, al bebé no se le veía ni con una pizca de incomodidad.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el llanto disminuyó y los temblores en el cuerpo del artista bajaron de intensidad dejando hipidos, suspiros y jaladas de mocos como sombra.

-¿Ya te desahogaste?-le pregunto manteniendo el abrazo

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza por sobre la tela y gritó contra su pecho dejando escuchar tan solo un sonido ronco y reprimido, suspiró profundamente y se separó asintiendo suavemente mientras Itachi limpiaba las gruesas lagrimas que marcaban sus mejillas.

-¿Pero porque?, no quiero Itachi!, no los dejes!

-Debes entender que es protocolo del hospital- aclaró acariciando su larga cabellera- Shi-chan está bien, en perfecto estado de salud es normal que le den de alta…

-Pero ¿Por qué a mí no?, yo debo estar donde mi bebé esté! Es mío!-renegó infantilmente

-Tú aun no estás bien, los últimos estudios que te hicieron esta mañana todavía muestran daño, necesitas reposo, medicamento, atención…

-La misma que puedo recibir en casa!

Itachi suspiró agotado, llevaba más de una hora con la misma discusión y sabía que no lograría dejar conforme al rubio, debía quedarse por lo menos un par de días más e incluso ahora notaba ansiedad y dolor físico en el rostro de su compañero, era tan necio.

Se separó lentamente y caminó hasta la camita donde reposaba el infante, sonrió al levantarlo cuidadosamente y besó su blanca frente, volvió en sus pasos siendo observado por Deidara y se sentó una vez más junto a él dejando ahora al pequeño en brazos de su progenitor.

-Él te necesita completo- comento el moreno admirando la expresión embelesada del rubio- te vas a quedar unos días aquí, mis padres, Sasuke y Naruto, incuso Sasori y los chicos cuidaran de Shisui durante las noches y ambos vendremos diario a estar contigo, no estarás solo, ni tu ni él- declaró picando levemente la mejilla de su hijo que abría y cerraba los ojos torpemente.

La batalla estaba ganada.

…

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada aspirando el aroma a limpio de la misma, rodó sobre las sábanas sintiéndose acalorado, a lo lejos escuchaba una voz, una conversación y risas conocidas, se mantuvo en la misma posición, boca abajo con la tela enredada entre sus piernas y las manos estiradas por sobre sus cabellos, la luz de la tarde se colaba por la cortina a medio cerrar y su estómago rugió exigiéndole alimento.

Estaba solo, paseo su adormilada mirada por la habitación, aquella que dejó meses atrás para vivir con su hermano y apenas dos días atrás volvía a ocupar con pereza se levantó bostezando y rascando su nuca en un gesto despreocupado, trastabilló atorándose en las sabanas al bajar de la cama pero se limitó a jalar de ellas y botarlas en el suelo.

Conforme avanzaba la voz de su rubio se escuchaba mejor, hablaba por teléfono, se habría molestado en prestar atención a la conversación pero tenía demasiada flojera, soltando bostezos a cada dos pasos llegó a la estancia en donde Naruto reía con bocina en mano recostado en el sillón de tres plazas.

Apenas estuvo a un par de pasos de él este le tendió la mano y se irguió invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, Sasuke no dudó y se acomodó dejando caer su cabeza sobre las cómodas piernas de su compañero.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el Uzumaki soltando una carcajada segundos después-pobre Dei, dile que no se preocupe yo mismo cuidaré de Shi-chan! Awww es una cosita tan linda!

Naruto sintió como el moreno tomaba su mano libre y la colocaba sobre su cabeza incitándolo a acariciar sus oscuros cabellos, sonrió haciéndolo al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Itachi por la bocina.

Sasuke volvió a dormitar, escuchaba la voz de su novio pero no entendía las palabras, gruñó al pensar en lo holgazán que se había hecho, ¡pero tenía flojera!, siempre había sido de los que estudiaban arduamente en la escuela, notas perfectas, al iniciar su vida laboral resultó lo mismo, siempre cumplido y responsable, sin una sola falta ni siquiera en días festivos y ahora, después de haber compartido unas semi-vacaciones con su hermano se sentía tan cansado, contradictoriamente cansado, esa pausa le había sentado de maravilla y ahora se negaba a dejarla.

No sería un irresponsable pero lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera, justo como ese momento, él recostado sobre Naruto, sintiendo las suaves caricias en su cabeza y la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el, si en definitiva eso era vida.

Sintió como la mano del rubio se detuvo y abrió uno de sus ojos buscando la razón, el menor le sonreía dejando caer su peso sobre su cadera, ahora ambos se veían uno sobre el otro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso dobe?-preguntó con voz ronca

-Primero tu cara de balagardo* y segundo lo que Itachi me contó-rió-…mañana dan de alta a Shisui pero Dei deberá quedarse unos días mas

-Seguro le está sacando canas verdes a mi aniki-bostezó

-Oye ¿estás bien? En verdad que te ves terrible- preguntó dejando la broma de lado

El moreno asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, se giró y cambio sus posiciones quedando completamente estirado en el mueble con su compañero encima, sus brazos lo rodearon posesivamente.

-solo…-bostezo- tengo sueño…

Sasuke no tardo en quedar de nuevo en la inconsciencia y entonces el rubio se permitió contemplarlo, hacia un rato que llegaron a su departamento y se limitó a dejarlo descansar, preparó algo de comer con la certeza de que debería de ser recalentado y se dispuso a perder el tiempo viendo cualquier programa de televisión cuando el teléfono sonó, pero ahora todo era calma de nuevo y un estado de profunda relajación lo invadió.

Repasó lentamente sus facciones, aquel rostro pálido y suave, siempre le había gustado su tono de piel aunque para muchos pareciera enfermizo, algunos mechones oscuros caían sobre su frente y sus mejillas conservaban un ligero rubor haciéndolo ver un tanto aniñado, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio hacia tantos años atrás.

Entonces eran tan solo unos niños, su abuelo y sus padres habían sido amigos de la familia Uchiha desde hacía mucho tiempo, una reunión casual y la extraña amistad se dio, aun recordaba con gracia las primeras palabras que le dirigió con hosquedad, _"quítate dobe que pesas"_, reprimió la risa, aquella tarde había salido corriendo en busca de sus padres , la casa en donde estaba era muy grande y había demasiados invitados, estaba asustado y solo corrió sin preocuparse por quien se atravesara en su camino, total eran adultos y el muy pequeño como para hacerles daño con sus empujones, lástima que uno de ellos llegó a un cuerpo igual de pequeño que el suyo.

Naruto había caído sobre Sasuke y se levantó torpemente sintiéndose apenado y con un pequeño raspón en su rodilla, al moreno le había dolido la caída y al rubio las palabras del otro, en su casa jamás decían "groserías" y aquel insultó le lastimó, el llanto llegó, eran unos críos, tres y cuatro años tan solo, el circulo de adultos que les rodeaban se abrió sonriendo ante la –a sus ojos- enternecedora imagen.

Naruto no tardo en estar en brazos de su padre y Sasuke en los de él suyo, Minato y Fugaku, ambos adultos sonrieron, no recordaba presentaciones solo a Sasuke hipando con su pequeño ceño fruncido, una imagen única e irrepetible, ahora que lo pensaba esa había sido la única vez que le había visto llorar.

De pronto se tornó serio y meneo la cabeza suspirando aun sobre el mayor, en verdad que no lo había visto llorar de nuevo, ni cuando su gato "neko" –no se esforzó en pensar en un nombre-murió cuando él tenía ocho años o cuando se rompió la pierna es la secundaria al resbalar de las escaleras, nunca, jamás una lagrima real y entonces pensó si Sasuke lloraría por él, si sería capaz de derramar una lagrima si algo le sucediera tal y como Itachi se había derrumbado al creer que perdería a Deidara.

Sacudió la cabeza notando que sus pensamientos por fin habían llegado al punto de lo absurdo, lo mismo que sucedía cada vez que ponía su cerebro a trabajar de más, soltó una pequeña risa restándole importancia y con todo el cuidado del mundo se movió dejando al mayor descansando en el sofá, con peleas y todo tenían una buena relación, él amaba al moreno y sabía que era correspondido, no necesitaba hondar más en el tema.

…

El sonido del teléfono retumbó en las paredes de su habitación, un gruñido de molestia se escuchó al tiempo que el chorro de agua en el baño se detenía, Sasuke salió corriendo con una toalla en la cintura y el cabello mojado, se acercó a la mesilla de noche junto a la cama y se sentó en el colchón acariciando los rubios cabellos de su compañero que molesto se quejaba por el ruido entre sueños, sonrió chistando levemente para que no abandonara su sueño, había dormido el día anterior durante horas y horas con Naruto velando su descanso ahora le tocaba a él, sin esperar más contestó la llamada manteniendo aún la caricia.

-Sasu-cha~!

El moreno se alejó la bocina ante el saludo, suspiró cansado.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así bastardo!

-Awwww que humor Sasu-chan

-¿Qué quieres?

Madara rió haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos con aburrimiento, seguramente era algo referente al trabajo pero era domingo y pensaba pasarlo en completa paz.

-Bien Sasu, la cosa está así, como sabrás Ita-chan está en vacaciones obligadas, no quiero que descuide a sempai cuando más lo necesita…

-Que considerado de tu parte…-soltó con sarcasmo

-Eres malo Sasu- respondió con falso enojo- en fin…durante estos meses hemos estado intercalando tus horarios con los de tu hermano pero…

-…no pueden seguir prescindiendo de nosotros- completó

-exacto, necesito que cubras algunas horas y de ser posible las notas importantes de Itachi, no quiero molestarlo ahora, de ser por mí no habría problema pero en el área de contaduría…

-¿No me digas que no puedes poner al roñoso de Kakuzu en su lugar?-se burló dejándose caer de espaldas, su cabeza chocó con la cadera del durmiente que ni se inmutó por el peso extra

-No es por Kakuzu el cedió de inmediato, pensó que sería bueno darle un extra a Itachi para que pudiera cubrir los gastos de Shi-chan, es por Danzo y el resto de lo vejetes

-no entiendo cómo puedes trabajar con ellos

-Son accionistas Sasuke, quiera o no son parte importante de la empresa

-Ok, no te preocupes, mañana estaré ahí a primera hora cubriré los pendientes de Itachi tu solo déjalos en mi oficina

-Gracias, sé que ahora que volviste a tu departamento necesitas tiempo para organizarte con Naruto-kun pero…

-Tranquilo, no hay problema- aclaró con sinceridad- el dobe entenderá, además es mi trabajo después de todo y si lo tengo es por ti

Si bien era cierto que entre Sasuke y Madara la relación era por demás ligera y sarcástica el menor sabía que lo que tenía se lo debía a él, siempre le tendió la mano y si el mayor necesitaba algo él se lo daría siempre que estuviera en sus manos, era la única persona en la que sabía podía confiar si algo sucediese a sus padres o su hermano, cruzaron algunas palabras más y terminó la llamada.

El tiempo de descanso había terminado y aun así una ligera sonrisa adornaba su labios, ¿a quién engañaba?, le gustaba su trabajo y el sentirse útil, volvería a la rutina, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, cada minuto que pasara con el rubio valdría mucho más, al ser tan escaso su tiempo libre podría disfrutar más de su compañía.

Lo escuchó balbucear algo sobre ramen y Shisui-chan aun dormido, sonrió besando su frente procurando cubrirlo bien con las cobijas y volvió sobre sus pasos perdiéndose en el baño, estando en el marco de la puerta se detuvo, su vista se posó sobre la cenefa del muro a su lado, giró asegurándose de que el menor dormía y con un ligero golpe la madera se desprendió dejando ver su pequeño escondite.

Algunos papeles doblados y objetos diversos se amontonaban en el hueco de la pared pero solo "eso" capto su atención haciéndolo sonreír, un envoltorio de palillos chinos, los pequeños maderos aún estaban y un aro metálico los rodeaba como queriendo mantenerlos juntos, negó suavemente y volvió a poner la tapa en su sitio, ya habría tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo! Este capi me aprecio algo lento pero digamos que vamos empezando las problemáticas se dejan ver para el buen observador XD pero ya vendrá más para la próxima**

**Aclaro de nuevo, digamos que este fue un golpe de suerte y sigo sin saber con que frecuencia actualizare, trataré de que sea como esta vez y por lo menos suba un capi por semana nwn**

**Les invito a leer el fic que escribo con Valeria15 un Sasodei realmente interesante owo también me mantengo algo ocupada ahí XD**

**No olviden comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi, me he esforzado por hacerlos cada vez más extensos, esta vez un par de páginas más XD

Como siempre mil gracias a quienes se pasan a leer

**Deikara:** wooo! Realmente me sorprende ver a un chico por aquí y me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia nwn muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme, espero que te guste el capi y más aun que puedas seguir acompañándome nwn

Sin más, nos vemos al final owo

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Un quejido se ahogó en su garganta quedando amortiguado por la almohada bajo su rostro, algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus parpados cerrados negándose a humedecer la tela, suspiró sintiendo esas manos sobre su espalda baja y sus piernas extendidas masajeándole constantemente pero dolía, por más que intentara negarlo dolía.

-Y-ya!, de-detente por favor!-suplicó boca abajo en aquella cama de hospital lanzando su mano hacia atrás para detener las de su esposo*, su respiración se agitó y giró el rostro descubriéndolo para jalar un poco de aire.

Itachi se inclinó besando su frente mientras alejaba algunos cabellos dejando ver su agotada expresión, Deidara hipaba negándose a rodar su cuerpo, hacía unos días que Tsunade había detectado un problema, o indicios de alguno, las molestias en su cadera no disminuían y le había recomendado algunos masajes para relajar los músculos y así poder realizar más estudios, lo que el artista no contaba era con el intenso dolor que esas "caricias" le provocaban.

-Tranquilo, ¿quieres que tomemos un descanso?-preguntó suavemente inclinado hacia el menor que negaba frenéticamente completamente indispuesto a continuar- Tsunade dijo que debíamos hacerlo por lo menos durante diez minutos y no llevamos ni cinco Dei

-N-no me importa lo que diga esa mujer- soltó con coraje- no puedo…

Era molesto, le enfurecía el no poder hacer nada para cambiar su situación pero el dolor era tan intenso que todo se le olvidaba y solo desceba que la tortura terminara, hacía dos días atrás que Shisui había sido dado de alta, la idea de pasar las tardes con su hijo se habían esfumado cuando la doctora lo revisó aquella tarde, el pequeño estaba al cuidado de Mikoto y Fugaku que más que gustosos cubrían sus necesidades y le brindaban el amor y las atenciones que debido a la situación sus padres no podían y eso solo lo enojaba más.

Les estaba agradecido, sí, pero era él, él debía cuidarlo, era su trabajo, su derecho y su obligación, la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo podría volver a tenerlo con él lo enfermaba y las mañanas cuando lo visitaba por un par de horas le parecían lo más maravilloso del mundo, el tiempo se detenía y solo estaba él y su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

Itachi se vio forzado ante su renuencia y le ayudó a volver a una posición más cómoda, ya lo intentaría más tarde, sabía que el rubio sufría pero era lo mejor para que se recuperara pronto, quería apoyarlo aun cuando él estaba igual de agotado, Madara le había ayudado bastante al darle tiempo para volver a trabajo, debía aprovecharlo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- el rubio negó, su rostro permanecía gacho perdido entre las sabanas y se respiración se notaba agitada por el reciente esfuerzo, soltó un suspiro agotado- Deidara, estas bajando mucho de peso, casi no comes…y no tires la comida- le reprendió al ver sus intenciones de golpear la charola

-No tengo hambre- soltó quedamente

El moreno estaba por replicar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Tsunade levanto la vista de algunos documentos y caminó a paso seguro hasta estar junto a la cama del enfermo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿hicieron lo que les dije?

Deidara asintió despreocupadamente y el Uchiha se vio negado a contradecirlo esperando que el poco tiempo hubiese servido de algo.

-Si eso es cierto creo que podremos continuar con los siguientes análisis

-¿Qué tipo de análisis Tsunade-sama?

La rubia observó al moreno con algo de preocupación, suspiró y encaró al menor que continuaba ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba molesto pero demasiado cansado como para discutir así que la "ley del hielo" sería su acción.

-Bueno…pruebas de sangre para empezar, las ultimas mostraron una leve alteración y quiero corroborar que todo está en orden- se sentó en el colchón en un intento de llamar la atención de su paciente- tomaremos algunas radiografías de tu cadera, esperemos que la inflamación haya disminuido y con algunos ultrasonidos podremos ver cuál es el problema ¿vale?, no es normal que tengas dolor y que casi no puedas mover las piernas, aun con la anestesia.

Deidara asintió y la doctora suspiró, estaba preocupada, las condiciones en las que el parto se había dado habían dejado marcas y posibles secuelas, pensó que con medicamento y reposo todo mejoraría cuando la cirugía forzada había resultado exitosa, personalmente se había encargado de su caso día con día, pero llevaba ya más de una semana en el hospital y contrario a mejorar las cosas parecían ponerse peor, el rubio se veía decaído física y psicológicamente, esperaría los resultados y si las cosas no cambiaban se vería forzada a acciones mas drásticas.

En un gesto un tanto maternal tomó su mentón levantándolo para encontrarse con sus apagadas pupilas azules, acarició un poco su desordenado cabello y sonrió.

-Trato de hacer todo lo posible rubito, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte…

Los mayores debían admitir que no esperaban lo siguiente.

-"Necesito", "quiero", "tienes que…" ¿y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?, de lo que yo necesito!- gritó frustrado alejándose bruscamente del tacto de la mujer- quiero a mi hijo!, quiero ir a casa!

Itachi se acercó con intención de consolarlo pero el otro se resistió mirándolo con furia contenida, estaba frustrado y aunque el moreno se pasaba día y noche con él necesitaba más, necesitaba llenar ese vacío que crecía con fuerza en su interior.

Tsunade aspiró profundamente, no era conocida por su paciencia y aunque entendía la reacción del menor no podía ceder a lo que para ella representaban simples caprichos, como doctora su prioridad era la salud de su paciente y si para sanarlo debía atarlo a los barrotes de la cama no dudaría en hacerlo aun cuando cargase con su futuro odio.

-Hagamos un trato Deidara-le llamó obteniendo su atención pero la mueca de fastidió no desapareció- haremos los estudios para ver lo que sucede, si es posible, aun cuando lo más recomendable sea que te quedes aquí…- suspiró lamentándose por lo que estaba por decir-…te daré de alta y te recuperarás en casa- al rubio le brillaron los ojos pero la mujer detuvo su festejo- solo lo harás con ayuda, si necesitas enfermera la aceptaras sin chistar y tendrás que soportar una visita diaria de mi parte, ¿te quedó claro?

El artista asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor, ya tenía la posibilidad, una vez en la seguridad de su casa no le sería difícil evitar aquellas "trabas" que la doctora había mencionado.

…

No se movía, no podía dejar de observar con tal detenimiento el pequeño y delicado cuerpo sobre la esponjosa franela tirada en medio de su sala, hacía poco más de una hora que Itachi le había dejado a Shisui a su cuidado, Sasuke había salido temprano a la oficina y aunque Mikoto le había llamado para ofrecerle a acompañarlo él se había negado educadamente alegando que ambos estarían bien.

Su departamento era pequeño, tan solo lo necesario para la pareja joven que lo habitaba, pensó que con Shisui unos años más crecidito no representaría problema encontrarlo cuando hiciera travesuras pero justo ahora no podía despegarse de su lado.

La estancia era el lugar más iluminado, un gran ventanal de piso a techo les daba una gran vista de la ciudad (una de las principales razones por las que lo compraron meses atrás), la orientación permitía que la luz del sol entrara perfectamente iluminando por completo la sala, el clima se había dignado a mejorar durante esa semana por lo que podía darse el lujo de acomodar al pequeño para que tomase el sol, aquella "costumbre" siempre la había escuchado de su madre y su abuela y aunque no la comprendía del todo no podía negar que la imagen de un bebé bajo los cálidos rayos del astro rey era la más bella de todas las que jamás había visto en su vida.

Los sillones habían sido movidos de su sitio junto con la mesa de centro y una enorme colcha pachoncita estaba extendida sobre la alfombra, Shisui estaba justo al centro vestido con un sencillo mameluco blanco que le quedaba un poco grande haciéndolo ver aún más adorable, tenía pocos días de nacido pero era extremadamente despierto, Naruto esperaba velar su sueño durante toda la tarde pero el pequeño se removía, gorgoteaba y abría y cerraba los ojos como queriendo acostumbrar su vista lo más pronto posible al mundo que lo esperaba.

El rubio sonrió sujetando una de sus pequeñas manitas ignorando el dolor de espalda que tenía como premio por llevar tanto tiempo recostado tan solo mirando a su sobrino.

Sobrino…

Aquel sencillo apelativo rebotó en su cabeza, si bien era cierto que la relación que Naruto tenía con Sasuke y su familia era fuerte y con grandes lazos de por medio, no había ninguna razón "real" para llamar al pequeño de ese modo, no eran nada, no eran familia, sus abuelos habían sido amigos, después sus padres y ahora él y el moreno pero solo eso, bufó ante la repentina confusión girando para quedar sobre su espalda, su vista se perdió en el techo mientras sentía a Shisui halar débilmente de su cabello.

Lo quería mucho, tanto que le sorprendía, ¿Cómo era posible que una personita completamente ajena a él hubiese entrado tan pronto en su corazón?, se deshacía de amor por el niño a su lado y si eso sentía él no podía ni imaginar lo que debían sentir sus padres, y sus abuelos, incluso Sasuke.

Y de nuevo la "familia" entro en sus pensamientos, sin si quiera notarlo una sonrisa algo melancólica surcó sus labios, hacía ya más de diez años que había perdido a sus padres en aquel terrible accidente, odiaba pensar en ello, su relación era tan estrecha que aunque pasasen los años la herida seguía fresca pero llevadera.

Siempre había admirado el amor y la devoción mutua entre sus progenitores y se juró a si mismo vivir de esa manera, completa y absolutamente feliz, cuando Sasuke llegó a su vida no dudó ni por un segundo que el sería esa persona especial, aquel con el que se unía por aquel místico y legendario hilo rojo del destino y hasta la fecha así había sido.

No eran una pareja normal (eso debía de admitirlo) pero se querían, se comprendían, se toleraba y apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas y eso era suficiente, o eso pensó, de un momento a otro sintió la enferma necesidad de escuchar su voz y verlo pero sabía que estaba ocupado, durante las siguientes semanas tendría mucho trabajo y él debía apoyarlo, después de todo y aunque él tenía un salario de cierto modo fijo gracias a su restaurante, el que el moreno se esforzara tanto significaba un beneficio para ambos, y no es que fuesen ostentosos pero la cómoda vida que llevaba solo podían atribuirla al dedicado trabajo de ambos.

Un pequeño y estomacal sonido lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se irguió rápidamente encontrando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su acompañante, soltó una ligera carcajada y lo tomó en brazos disculpándose por haberse olvidado de la hora de la comida.

Shisui pareció comprenderlo y aunque torpe manoteo su rostro como dando por resuelta la disculpa.

-Definitivamente eres un Uchiha, mira que avispado eres! Solo faltó que me dijeras dobe

A paso lento se encamino a la cocina riendo con el niño en brazos…una familia, eso era lo que él quería, lo que siempre había deseado incluso antes de la prematura ausencia de sus padres y por un momento, por una pequeña fracción de segundo se vio a si mismo con un pequeño propio, levanto al bebé cuidadosamente conectando sus azulinas miradas, ¿se parecería a Shisui?, después de todo el y Sasuke eran como una copia pequeña de Itachi y Deidara, definitivamente de tener un hijo haría muy buena mancuerna con el pequeño que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

Volvió a acomodarlo sobre su pecho y se plantó frente a la barra de la cocineta removiendo entre la enorme pañalera hasta dar con el frasquito de formula**, ágilmente y con una sola mano se ocupó de preparar la comida de niño que inquiero removía su cabecita y sus diminutos brazos sobre su cuerpo.

Realmente le sorprendía, no es que hubiese tratado con muchos bebés en el pasado pero sabía que estos no se movían mucho en las primeras semanas, Shisui no pasaba de los diez días y ya parecía notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los genes Uchiha debían de ser una extraña mutación dada por los transgénicos, sí, eso debía ser.

Cuando por fin el biberón estuvo listo se volvió a la estancia tomando ahora asiento en uno de los amplios sillones, recostó al moreno en su brazo dándole apoyo y llevó la boquilla de la mamila a sus labios que se prendaron con voracidad al plástico, sonrió enternecido, aun cuando había estado poco tiempo con sus padres el pequeño parecía adaptarse rápidamente y sintió pena por ello, ningún niño debía prescindir de sus progenitores, seguro ellos lo extrañaban.

…

El barullo de la gente resonaba en el amplio comedor, personas de bata blanca reían y comentaban sus casos compartiendo los escasos minutos de descanso que se les permitían para descansar, algunos pacientes y familiares convivían en la sala, aquella reconfortante y cálida cafetería que servía como punto de reunión y descanso dentro del reconocido hospital, la directora de dicha institución no hacía diferencia y para aligerar un poco su trabajo se encontraba ahí, justo en medio de tan variado grupo de personas.

Tsunade revisaba una y otra vez los resultados y radiografías esparcidas en su mesa acompañando una solitaria taza de café a medio llenar, la imágenes eran claras, su paciente prioritario descansaba ya en su habitación y aunque ya llevaba algunas horas viendo las salientes de los análisis y las pruebas no dejaba de darle vueltas a la única solución (a sus ojos) palpable.

Suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla, ya se veía recibiendo nuevamente gritos y reclamos del convaleciente rubio y preguntas angustiosas de parte del primogénito de los Uchiha, era su trabajo y lo sabía pero la paciencia, nuevamente su poca paciencia.

Un conocido tono en su teléfono la hizo saltar, se golpeó la frente gimiendo infantilmente, realmente no estaba de humor, al tercer tono suspiró clicando el botón verde para dar paso a la llamada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?

-Baa-chan! ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

-El de una persona ocupada niño, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- reiteró con falsa molestia, el otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio unos segundos, un hondo suspiro se escuchó-Tengo entendido que hoy estas al cuidado del crio Uchiha, no te atrevas a decirme que le hiciste algo mocoso que te mato- amenazó un tanto preocupada por la torpeza de su nieto.

-¿Qué? No!, claro que no!, le he cuidado bien, de veras!-se apresuró a aclarar completamente alarmado- Baa-chan en que mal concepto me tienes- bufó- no es eso, Shisui es un angelito, no me ha dado ni un solo problema incluso su popis no huele nada

-Baka, eso es porque es un lactante, no tiene nada solido en su pancita, idiota!, pero bueno no creo que me hables para contarme de los desechos del niño…-silencio-Naruto?

Aquel silencio comenzaba a preocuparla, no necesitaba ver el rostro del rubio para saber que algo andaba mal o se traía algo entre manos.

-Baa-chan, cuéntame de Dei…es decir…¿cómo supiste que estaba esperando?

-Bueno niño, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y deciden hacer cosas de adultos…

-No me refiero a eso! Pervertida!

Tsunade soltó una profunda carcajada, aquella llamada aunque extraña le resultaba bastante entretenida, sabía lo fácil que era hacer molestar a su nieto y escuchar sus gritos no hacían más que relajarla (contradictorio).

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Bueno… sé que no es algo común, incluso cuando pasa hasta se hacen notas en la tv y eso…supongo que es curiosidad

-En eso tienes razón, me alegra que las influencias del Uchiha evitaran a los reporteros en mi hospital, malditos buitres- Naruto sonrió esperando que continuara-…pues, en realidad no es muy complicado, su caso fue sencillo, cuando vino ya tenía poco más de un mes de gestación así que todo salió con estudios sencillos…

-¿Estudios sencillos?,¿de sangre y esas cosas?

-Algo así…

-Entonces eso quiere decir que hay otros estudios definidos para saberlo ¿no?

-Algunos… realmente la gente no los toma mucho en cuenta, los casos son tan aislados que casi siempre se detectan como con Deidara, los análisis son tediosos y con medicamentes algo fuertes así que la gente los descarta…

-¿Y tú puedes hacerlos?, es decir…¿podrías ver si el teme o yo podemos…? Ya sabes

Tsunade soltó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa, el rubio era atolondrado y algo obsesivo pero jamás pensó que algo así cruzara por su cabeza, era doctora, científica y sabía que las probabilidades bailaban una en un millón, lo amaba y no quería ver la desilusión en aquellos ojos.

-Naruto no creo que…

-Está bien Baa-chan- le interrumpió sonriente- no es lo que piensas…yo solo…es curiosidad, vamos ni que me estuviera casando con el teme- rió- es solo que…pensé que si en algún momento…bueno quiero saber si esa puerta está abierta…solo eso…

La mujer suspiró, sabía que no era buena idea pero ¿Cómo negárselo?, tenía suficientes problemas en el hospital como para encima echarse un "capricho" de su nieto, por un momento la curiosidad la picó y pensó en la posibilidad, era cierto que era muy pero muy pequeña pero ¿y si alguno de los dos podía?, se golpeó mentalmente, Naruto había sufrido mucho desde la muerte de sus padres, había tenido problemas en la escuela y con las personas que se acercaban a él, la necesidad de una familia siempre había menguado su personalidad y sabía que aunque tratara ella no podía cubrirla, por más que ella y Jiraiya se esforzaran ese huequito siempre estaría en el corazón del menor, debía ser sincera y si la puerta estaba cerrada se lo diría eliminando cualquier falsa esperanza que lo pudiera dañar a futuro.

-¿El Uchiha sabe de esto? ¿él está de acuerdo?

-Claro! Am… él está feliz por Itachi y siempre le gustó la idea de preservar el apellido jeje

El Uzumaki contestó nervioso por con un extraño deje de credibilidad, lo cierto es que la idea apenas le había surgido minutos atrás mientras alimentaba a Shisui, un tema de ese tipo jamás había sido línea de alguna conversación con el moreno sin embargo si le había escuchado comentar de una familia en un futuro, le haría un favor, solo le haría saber si cabía esa posibilidad, seguro lo tomaba bien(¿).

Tsunade le dio instrucciones algo desconfiada, sería sencillo, últimamente Sasuke lucía cansado y podía hacer pasar el medicamento por vitaminas, las tomaría y lo llevaría a la clínica con pretexto de una revisión de rutina, pan comido, si los resultados salían positivos en alguno de los dos tendría una gran sorpresa que darle y el engaño quedaría perdonado, de salir negativos no le diría y el soportaría la tristeza de aquella desilusión, nadie saldría herido.

…

Golpeó la fina madera del escritorio en un ritmo constante, el ambiente se sentía relajado a pesar de la gran carga de trabajo, Sasuke se encontraba-como desde hacía unas cuantas horas- trabajando en su oficina, tecleaba en su laptop y revisaba algunos documentos que al paso de los minutos dejaban el montón de "pendientes" para caer en el de "resueltos", siempre había sido alguien muy organizado y podía jactarse de ser alguien que cumplía a tiempo con cada responsabilidad.

La música resonaba como fondo a un volumen ligero relajando sus actividades, un sándwich a medio morder reposaba en la esquina de la mesa junto a una botella de agua mineral, estaba realmente cómodo, se sentía como cuando estaba en la universidad, el en su mesa de trabajo escribiendo, tecleando, escuchando música sin tomarse el tiempo de salir a comer, todo alimento cabía entre su desordenado mundo de papeles a firmar, le era fácil adaptarse al trabajo y raras veces le resultaba tedioso, la lista de reproducción cambió de canción y sonrió al reconocerla.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_  
_It might not be the right time_  
_But there's something about us I've got to do_  
_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_  
_I want you more than anything in my life_  
_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_  
_I love you more than anyone in my life***_

_-Por dios dobe, no puedo creer que llores por una canción-soltó a burla viendo al rubio que sollozaba boca arriba sobre el sillón frente a él._

_-Lo que pasa es que eres un completo insensible , teme-baka!, es tan bello lo que dice!_

_Sasuke sonrió negando levemente, se puso de pie y se inclinó quedando cara a cara con el menor que con un puchero le reprochaba su falta de tacto, esa semana había sido complicada para Naruto, el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres siempre lo dejaba algo sentimental por unos días, tiempo que se dedicaba a acompañarlo para aligerar su dolor, limpió las pequeñas gotitas salinas al borde de sus ojos y apartó el flequillo que con rebeldía cubría parte de su rostro._

_-Eres un dobe-se inclinó juntando sus labios tan solo en un rose, aquellos insolutos entre ellos representaban completamente lo contrario y aunque oculto mostraba el cariño muto que se tenían._

_-Teme… ¿sabes?, si alguien llegara y me dedicara esa canción me iba sin dudarlo_

_-¿Me cambiarías solo por una canción?-preguntó con sorna_

_-Sin dudarlo!...aunque podrías adelantarte y regalarme una serenata_

Sasuke sonrió ante el recuerdo olvidándose por un momento del trabajo, la cara del Uzumaki cuando se decidió a cumplir su capricho justo en su cumpleaños de ese mismo año jamás se borraría de su memoria, si lo pensaba bien aún le dolía el golpe en su espalda cuando el rubio se le lanzó encima desde el balcón de su habitación, en ese entonces en casa de sus abuelos.

Lo cierto era que nunca le había prestado mucha atención a las letras de las canciones, la música por si sola lo entretenía, pero al leer y comprender lo que aquella vez conmovió a su novio le había creado la costumbre de despertar un poco su curiosidad "lyrica"****

El rubio era lo que más necesitaba en la vida, lo que más quería, extrañaba y amaba, estúpido, fuera sentimentalismos pero era real, no lo decía, pocas veces lo expresaba en palabras pero sabía que el rubio estaba cien por ciento enterado de ello, hacía tiempo que las letras no eran necesarias en su lenguaje, una simple mirada y listo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe volando algunos documentos, rodó los ojos mirando molesto a su visitante que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja falsamente esperaba la aprobación para entrar.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y dime a que has venido- reclamó un tanto molesto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente, se inclinó recogiendo los papeles de suelo acomodándolos con ligeros golpes sobre la mesa.

-Que malo eres Sasukin, solo he venido a ver cómo te ha sentado la vuelta a la oficina

Madara se sentó en el cómodo sillón de cuero frente a su sobrino pasando su vista por el lugar, le había extrañado que siendo la hora de la comida el menor no hubiese dejado esas cuatro paredes ni para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Cómo va a ser?, si necesitas algo urgente solo dilo y le daré prioridad, solo llegaste y botaste los pendientes sin ningún cuidado, no puedo creer que seas el jefe…

-No hay prisa, no hay prisa- comentó despreocupado soltando una ligera carcajada- ¿y cómo está Naruto-kun?

-Como siempre- volvió a teclear en el ordenador- hoy cuida de Shisui- una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcó sus labios, el mayor le imitó-…solo espero que no haga alguna estupidez

-Jeje que poca confianza le tienes

-No es falta de confianza, es sentido común, es mi sobrino después de todo, debo velar por su bienestar

Madara suspiró con orgullo, parecía que sin notarlo siquiera el menor dejaba salir un poco ese sentimiento de protección que todo Uchiha tenía para con sus seres queridos, ese sentido de propiedad y pertenecía que les hacía luchar con uñas y dientes.

Gracias a la relativamente poca diferencia de edad Madara había tenido la fortuna de vivir de cerca las tristezas y alegrías de sus sobrinos como propias, la irreconocible timidez y torpeza de Itachi cuando entendió que gustaba de Deidara, el coraje que tomo cuando se decidió a declararse y la inmensa felicidad al ser correspondido, las constantes e infantiles peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke que camuflaban a la perfección su negada atracción, su graciosa declaración de "lucha" eterna como falso reto para permanecer juntos y la inminente aceptación que con el tiempo fraguó los ilusorios conflictos.

Hacía poco que un gran paso había sido dado y ahora tanto Itachi como Deidara formaban una familia, la propia naturaleza del hecho les haría madurar y crecer como personas- ahora como padres- si bien no había prisa alguna ni nada escrito, la idea de que Sasuke siguiese los pasos de su hermano le picaba con curiosidad, algunos meses atrás y forzadamente el tema había salido a colación y no le pareció mala idea retomarlo.

-¿Aun conservas los palillos?

Sasuke separó su vista de la pantalla y le miro ligeramente sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza evitando que el rubor llegase a sus mejillas como consecuencia de los repentinos nervios que le invadieron.

-Aún los tengo…

-...pero no te has decidido a separarlos-completó sonriente

-Tiempo al tiempo…no he encontrado un buen momento

Madara rió y se puso de pie palmeando el hombro del menor.

-Quizás… pero la vida es corta Sasuke- se encaminó hacía la entrada- de estar en tu lugar aprovecharía cada segundo…muéstrame que aprendiste algo de Izuna

Sasuke sintió su corazón palpitar, Madara le veía sonriente, esa eterna mueca en su rostro pero el tinte había cambiado por completo al mencionar ese nombre, el nombre de su hermano.

La puerta se cerró dejándolo solo de nueva cuenta, Izuna, su tío Izuna, hermano menor de Madara y su padre, Sasuke cursaba la preparatoria cuando el murió víctima del cáncer, siempre había sido amable y juguetón, el que lo llevaba al parque cuando niño junto con Itachi, el que cada navidad le regalaba un montón de juguetes y videojuegos, el que le ayudaba a fugarse para ver a Naruto durante las tediosas reuniones familiares.

Era joven, una fuerte pérdida para los Uchiha, sin embargo cada día que pasó en enfermedad Izuna jamás había flaqueado, siempre animado, siempre sonriente y siempre asegurando que cada día de su vida lo vivía al máximo, el día que partió ningún pendiente había quedado abierto.

Un profundo suspiro salió desde su pecho, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con la mirada fija en el techo, hacía mucho que no pensaba en Izuna porque cada que lo hacía dolía, ese había sido el único acercamiento directo que había tenido con la muerte y le disgustaba por completo, pensar en que algún día sus padres, su hermano, Incluso Madara dejaría de existir le revolvía el estómago, preferiría mil veces adelantarse y evitar aquel sufrimiento, y eso solo hablando de la familia, si expandía sus horizontes, veía a Jiraija, a Tsunade, veía a Deidara, Sasori y toda la bola de amigos que parecían venir en paquete, veía a Naruto, cerró los ojos gruñendo al aire, quizás Madara tenía razón, quizás no tenía que encontrar un "buen momento", el tiempo era ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***bueno realmente es solo una observación, no recuerdo haber mencionado este detalle en el fic anterior pero si, Ita y Dei son pareja oficial ok? XD saltémonos los detalles jeje**

****formula, la verdad no me gusta dar muchas explicaciones en cuanto al mpreg, en este caso lo planteo como algo "natural" pero escaso, como un extraño caso clínico, en esta situación vemos que aunque con capacidad de procrear omito el hecho de la alimentación de un recién nacido así que se ven forzados a recurrir a la formula,(leche especial para babys, ok?), no hondare mucho en el tema asi que solo dejémoslo como parte de la trama.**

*****Something bout us de Daft Punk, si son ñoña, lo se Xd pero adoro esa canción y lo que comenta Naru yo lo aplicaría sin dudarlo XD**

******Lyrica,, solo referencia al término "lyrics", nada importante.**

**Listo! En este capi se ve un poco mas de lo que ocurre entre Sasu y Naru, si prestan atención verán la problemática que se viene, con Ita y Dei también viene cosas complicadas mas conociendo el explosivo carácter del artista u.u**

**La mención de Izuna!, bueno es un personaje que adoro y aunque kisas irrelevante su mención me encanto TTwTT debo admitir que no la tenia prevista pero algo bueno saldrá de ahí XD**

**Ya saben! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima, sugerencia blablablá XD**

**No olviden comentar!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Por fin aquí la conti… debo decir que esta vez el capi es más corto, me ha costado mucho trabajo sacarlo gracias a mi nueva obsesión … "No.6" haaaaaaa no puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo sin ver este anime TTwTT ahora busco imágenes como loca, más el manga y la novel …. Tengo problemas =_=, sorry ya me pondré las pilas para apurarme.

Como siempre mil gracias a quienes se pasan a leer

**Deikara:** cómo estás?, adoro tus rw TTwTT lamento muchísimo la demora en verdad no he tenido cabeza para sacar algo decente XD pero en compensación decidí concederte tu petición y aquí mostre leve de madazetsu jejeje en realidad no es un par que me llame mucho pero pensé ¿porque no?, además le faltaba a nada un alguien XD jejej espero poner un poquito más de ellos más adelante vale?, en fin, espero te guste el capi nwn

**hiromihyuga24: **hola! Muchas gracias por comentar nwn me temo que la situación de sasu y Naru no va por ahí jejej ya se verá más adelante, en cuanto a dei bueno si lo torturo mucho pero ya lo voy a cuidar XD, espero te guste el capi nwn

Sin más, nos vemos al final owo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Sasuke estaba seguro de que quería en la vida, desde muy pequeño había logrado numerar sus metas, viniendo de una familia como la suya la mayoría de sus objetivos los tenía en frente día a día.

Cuando tenía tres años su madre había enfermado, un extraño virus que la postró en cama durante más de dos meses, no entendía lo que ocurría, era claro que su poca experiencia de vida no le marcaba más allá de una gran incertidumbre y preocupación por lo que veía pero era listo y curioso y pronto –a pesar de la negativas de su padre y su hermano- se vio envuelto en su primer gran trabajo autoimpuesto, cuidar de su convaleciente progenitora.

Itachi le decía que no debía preocuparse, que las cosas saldrían bien y que él y su padre se harían cargo de todo, pero ¿qué clase de hijo sería si no se preocupaba por la única mujer que le importaba en la vida?-recordemos, tan solo tres años- había visto muchos programas en la tele en donde el súper héroe salvaba a la amiga de su identidad secreta, donde las tortugas ninja protegían a la reportera, juegos en los que el gracioso sujeto con overol y sombrero rojo siempre luchaba por rescatar a la princesa, él podía hacerlo, su mamá era su princesa y el la salvaría.

Mikoto se había enternecido por completo con el gesto y como buena princesa se había dejado consentir aunque siempre procurando que su pequeño no se esforzara, la veces que se había quedado dormido sobre ella mientras-según él- medía su temperatura o las ocasiones en que se había tropezado con la charola que comida robada a Itachi antes de que el pudiese llevarla habían logrado, fuera de regaños, experiencias de práctica y error, las siguientes veces que alguno de sus familiares enfermaba, muy a pesar de su corta edad, se sentía seguro para saber qué hacer.

De ahí había salido su primer objetivo, siempre cuidar de sus seres queridos sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Justo un año después había conocido a su ahora novio, se peleaba con el todo el tiempo llegando a los golpes que aunque infantiles dejaban marcas durante días, sus padres se habían preocupado, le habían regañado, castigado y obligado a pedir disculpas después de cada altercado pero el siempre alegaba que él "niño bobo" había empezado.

Itachi acostumbraba hablar con él y explicarle que a veces las personas no decían lo que realmente sentían y por eso solía tener diferencias, Sasuke no lo había comprendido hasta el día en que en una nueva discusión había soltado un colérico "te odio", el rubio había parado su pelea de manera repentina, sus ojos se habían aguado y algunas lágrimas bajado por sus sonrosadas mejillas, se había asustado, claro que no odiaba a Naruto, solo que lo desesperaba pero igual le divertía, lo molestaba pero igual cuidaba de él, sin pensarlo mucho lo había envuelto entre sus pequeño brazos aguantando los bien merecidos quejidos y ligeros golpes sobre su aniñado pecho.

Después de eso había corrido a los columpios y retado a su amigo a llegar más alto, como toda pelea de niños esta se había olvidado, los problemas pasaron a ser juegos y estos a ser desafíos, ambos queriendo superarse entre sí, de ahí su segunda meta –ligada un poco a la primera- superarse al máximo para ser digno del cariño y la amistad del rubio.

Cuando entró a la secundaría y su tío Izuna fue diagnosticado de cáncer sintió su mundo caer, la familia en general se mostraba decaída y molesta, su padre siempre estaba de mal humor y solía pasar horas en la oficina con tal de evadir la realidad, su madre lloraba constantemente y su hermano estaba poco en casa, siempre acompañando a Madara en muestra de apoyo.

Concretamente recordaba una tarde de viernes en la que- a la salida de la escuela- Izuna se había aparecido en la entrada del complejo esperándolo sonriente recargado en su harley davidson, Sasuke se había acercado a él con la mirada gacha y el corazón latiéndole al mil, la situación del mayor había llegado a sus oídos por medio de sus padres pero desde eso hacía un par de semanas y no había cruzado palabra alguna con su tío.

Izuna lo había llevado a comer helado hablando de cosas sin sentido, que si Fugaku era un amargado adicto al trabajo , que si la siguiente semana saldría un nuevo libro que moría por leer, que si debía darle consejos para por fin declarársele a su rubio amigo, ni un sonrojo, ni un reclamo, nada había salido de sus labios.

El mayor sonreía y con las palabras más simples (aún a sabiendas de que ya estaba enterado) le explicó la situación, Sasuke no resistió y se soltó a llorar en sus brazos (aunque esa incomoda escena jamás salió a conocimiento ajeno), no era justo, no era justo que tuviera que morir tan joven, no era justo que se fuera a perder tantas cosas que no había vivido aún, no era justo que no fuese a formar una familia, no era justo que le quitaran a su tío.

A partir de ese momento cada tarde después de la escuela y cada fin de semana la pasaba con el mayor, reían y jugaban, recordaban y planeaban aunque solo fuese para el futuro del menor de los Uchiha, la siguiente meta era la única que había salido y entendido con alguien más, Izuna se la había dado como un último regalo, nunca caer, jamás rendirse, su final-llegara cuando llegara- sería solo después del mayor esfuerzo, su último suspiro saldría con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada día al despertar tenia bien claro lo que quería, y cada día una nueva meta salía ya fuera material o laboral, de tiempos, de compañía pero aquellas tres premisas las tenía prácticamente tatuadas en la mente, ¿fuerte?, ¿decidido?, para esos momentos extremadamente complicado.

Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el desordenado colchón, era temprano y aun tenía tiempo para llegar a la oficina, Naruto había salido hace un par de horas ente el llamado de su abuelo, algo de una "genialosisima" invención suya, un nuevo tipo de ramen que había creado y pasaría revolucionar la industria gastronómica, ambos habían reído dando por su lado al viejo pero el rubio había salido prácticamente corriendo, no lo culpó, era ramen después de todo.

Ahora estaba semidesnudo sobre su cama, recién salía de la ducha y ciertos pensamientos que rondaban en su mente desde hacía días atrás no lo dejaban tranquilo, paso su vista a aquella cenefa abierta en la pared cercana al baño, su escondite secreto, apretó su mano derecha empuñando el par de palillos, quería hacerlo, en verdad que quería pero (aunque no lo admitiera) tenía miedo, no al rechazo, eso era completamente absurdo, es decir, era él, Sasuke Uchiha, jamás sería rechazado pero, algo en su interior le decía que algo faltaba, que había un escalón separándolo de ese gran paso, pensó en ¿Qué diría el tío Izuna? Y lo único que logro ver fue al sonriente moreno burlándose de él y palmeando su espalada con fuerza diciendo algo como "Sasu-chan! Eso no se piensa, vamos tigre!, eres un Uchiha y un Uchiha no duda, no teme, no sufre…"

Soltó un gruñido molesto, esos optimistas consejos jamás lo ayudaban, sí era un Uchiha pero aquella estúpida ideología que rondaba su familia era una reverenda porquería, el sí dudaba, sí temía y sí sufría, dudo al declarar sus sentimientos a Naruto, temió ser rechazado y sufrió al pensar en que lo separaran de él, esas malditas ideas eran basura, y ahora que lo pensaba (y queriendo culpar a alguien de sus enredos mentales) odiaba a Izuna por su maldito optimismo, odiaba a Naruto por su aparente confianza, odiaba a Madara por actuar con tanta naturalidad y despreocupación ante cualquier problema, bola de idiotas!

Ok, quizás estaba exagerando, esa personalidad alegre de aquellos que lo rodeaban era algo así como el otro lado de la balanza, lograban relajarlo en ocasiones y centrarlo en otras tantas, quizás por eso se llevaba tan bien con ellos, aunque Madara era punto y aparte. (Maldita monedita de oro)

Miro el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche y bufó molesto, ¡lo haría!, trabajaría duro, terminaría temprano, llamaría al rubio y lo invitaría a comer el plato de ramen más grande que jamás haya visto, sin rodeas más el asunto se puso de pie de un salto, tomó delicadamente el par de palillos y lo dejó junto a la puerta para tomarlos al salir, no sería nada decente salir en toalla, sus manos sujetaron la puerta corrediza del closet cuando una clásica tonada sonó en su celular, sin mucho interés lo tomó abriendo paso a la llamada mientras paseaba su vista buscando el traje que portaría ese día.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con hosquedad sosteniendo el aparato entre su hombro

-Parece que nunca obtendré un buen saludo de tu parte-no hubo respuesta- ¿Sasu, puedes llegar un poco antes?

-¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad, tío?- evadió con una sonrisa burlona, conocía muy bien ese tono- adivinaré… necesitas que llegue antes porque saldrás con alguna nueva conquista- una sonora carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, Sasuke sonrió

-¿Por qué necesitaría una nueva conquista cuando tengo a mi Zuzu?

-¿El chico bipolar de publicidad?, no me digas que sigues detrás de él, pobre hombre déjalo en paz, suficiente tiene con sus problemas para que encima lo acose su jefe

-No es acoso, es tan tímido que no deja salir sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí- soltó dramáticamente- hoo es tan lindo!, solo necesita un empujoncito, vamos Sasu ¿me ayudarás?

-Da igual, ya iba de salida estaré ahí en media hora- el menor escuchó una exclamación de alegría- pero…- silencio- tendrás que darme algo de tiempo esta tarde, quiero…-un ligero sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas- llevaré al dobe a comer

Sasuke cerró los ojos reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones a espera de las burlas sorprendiéndose al instante de escuchar las palabras del mayor con un tinte tan… ¿orgulloso? ¿Familiar? Que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-Está bien Sasu, te veo a las dos para hacer cambio, mucha suerte muchacho

…

Esperaba gritos, golpes y patadas, esperaba llanto y caos, a Tsunade y sus enfermeras con aguja en mano listas para una fuerte dosis de sedante, esperaba todo menos eso, no un silencio total.

Deidara permanecía quieto, completamente inmóvil, su mirada perdida fija en algún punto invisible de aquella habitación, su respiración parecía haberse detenido y los nervios de hace unos segundos desaparecido dejando solo incertidumbre y temor, el diagnóstico había sido dado y no era nada alentador.

-¿Eso…quiere decir que…?-Itachi tartamudeó quedamente

Tsunade suspiró alejándose de la puerta en donde había permanecido desde su llegada, caminó un poco y se detuvo frente a la única ventana mirando la tarde caer.

-Como dije…la inflamación en los músculos nos impedía ver la gravedad de la situación, una de las fisuras en la cadera no cerró como debía y una bacteria logró colarse-suspiró- la infección se ha propagado dañando el tejido, he de ahí el dolor y las molestias…si no logramos detenerla podrían haber serias consecuencias, muerte de tejido, dolor permanente, parálisis…

-Y… ¿Qué podemos hacer?-cuestionó el moreno ante el mutismo de su compañero

-Afortunadamente está en una etapa medicable, es algo similar al daño causado por la osteoporosis, digamos que Deidara tiene huesos de un viejo de ochenta años… trataremos con antibióticos para la infección, dieta, terapia y si se requiere con cirugía, esperemos no tener que llegar a eso

La mujer se volvió mirando a un Uchiha preocupado y aun rubio en la misma posición desde que habló al entrar, exhaló ruidosamente tratando de ser optimista.

-No se preocupen, si hacemos las cosas cuidadosamente todo saldrá bien

La mujer no se quedó mucho más, palmeó amistosamente el hombro el mayor y salió dándoles tiempo para hablar, Itachi suspiró con pesar quedándose de pie frente a la ventana, no sabía por dónde empezar considerando que lo recién dicho por la doctora echaba por el caño la posibilidad del volver a casa por un tiempo, le extrañaba enormemente la reacción de su compañero pero supuso necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron técnicos, pensaba que haría ahora, quien cuidaría de Shisui, si su madre o su padre tendrían tiempo, el retiro del mayor debía darle tiempo libre pero tampoco se sentía cómodo pidiéndoles enorme favor, Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a sus pensamientos y también se sintió mal, no podía seguir dependiendo del resto, Sasori tenía el estudio fotográfico y ya tenía el doble de trabajo por la ausencia de Deidara, Konan y Pain recién habían salido de viaje y no volverían hasta dentro de un par de semanas, Zetsu…bueno no quería ser grosero pero su amigo ya tenía suficientes problemas, lo estimaba claro! Pero no podía cargarle la responsabilidad de un crio ajeno, sus posibilidades se agotaban, Kakuzu y Hidan, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, prefería que tratara bien a sus "tíos" hasta estar un poco mayor, temía por la integridad de su pequeño.

-Vete…

La suave voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó escuchar mal y le prestó completa atención esperando que repitiera lo dicho.

-Vete…

Itachi frunció el ceño incómodo, al parecer apenas reaccionaba lo dicho por Tsunade, volvió su vista a la charola de alimentos completamente vacía, y se acercó para tomarla entre sus manos.

-Te traeré algo de comer- pronunció ignorando por completo la petición del otro pero su voz-ahora cargada de molestia-le llamó de nuevo.

-No, te he dicho que te vayas, no te quiero aquí

-Oye sé que estas molesto pero…

-No!

Aquel grito lo paralizó por completo, estaba más que acostumbrado a las reacciones tan fuertes de Deidara pero aquel tono, su voz, su rostro era algo que jamás había visto, podía distinguir furia y dolor, odio y temor, dejó de lado el metal y volvió en sus pasos.

-Se supone que iría a casa y no será así!, por eso… vete!, no te quiero aquí- repitió

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?, es por tu salud!

Había mantenido la cama por mucho tiempo, días soportando sus gritos y regaños sin sentidos, berrinches y caprichos, no lo dejaría así, no dejaría que tomara una situación tan delicada como por la que estaban pasando tan a la ligera.

-¿Acaso quieres terminar peor?- continuó resistiéndose a levantar la voz-¿no lo entiendes?

-Tu eres el que no entiende!- gruño con furia amenazando con ponerse en pie, Itachi se apresuró a sujetarlo evitando todo movimiento- No entiendes!, lárgate! No te necesito!

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa apretando los puños, todo lo que había hecho era estar a su lado, procurar su bienestar y llenarlo de atenciones, apenas y salía de esa habitación y se desvivía porque comiera y tomara sus medicamentos a horarios, siempre había sido así y ahora le decía que no lo necesitaba, Itachi no era de las personas que se molestaran con facilidad, podía jactarse de una gran paciencia pero se sentía al límite, se sitió desplazado, ignorado y poco valorado, estaba por soltar mil y un improperios cuando sintió las manos del menor aferrarse temblorosas a sus brazos, bajó su mirada hasta esos momentos perdida encontrando solo la cabellera rubia de la ahora oculta cabeza en su pecho.

-No te necesito….-escuchó como sollozo-yo no…

Itachi forzó su capacidad cerebral al cien, se suponía que era listo, un genio prácticamente y estaba completamente en ceros, ¿de qué demonios hablaba el rubio?, un ligero llanto llegó a sus oídos y se alarmó, apenas había notado que estaba trepado en la cama prácticamente sobre Deidara, temió haberle lastimado y como si la tela de las sabanas quemara intentó apartarse para ir por ayuda pero el menor no lo soltó, fortaleció el agarre retorciéndose en el colchón aun cuando eso provocó solo dolor en su maltratado cuerpo.

-Dios, ¿te lastimé?, espera aquí iré por Tsunade, no te muevas- soltó con nerviosismo pero un gemido lastimero salió de aquellos sollozantes labios.

-No~…no lo entiendes…

-Dei, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho- le abrazó apenado acariciando con suavidad su largo cabello- todo va a estar bien, haremos lo que sea necesario, medicamentos, reposo, terapias, yo estaré contigo en cada una de ellas, no debes preocuparte

-Es que no lo entiendes!,- repitió hasta el cansancio- yo no te necesito…Shisui si…

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, su hijo, todo este tiempo había pensado en el como una carga, como un problema que debía resolver para poder tratar a su pareja, cada día lo veía por una horas, lo acunaba en sus brazos, le sonreía y se sentía pleno pero solo eso, uno corto tiempo, Deidara en cambio lo extrañaba, lo añoraba, pensaba en él día y noche, descuidaba su estado por pensar una forma de salir de aquel frio hospital y todo para estar con su pequeño, todo para cumplir su trabajo de "madre", hacia semanas que su ánimo se veía decaído y las pocas palabras que soltaba eran o de molestia por su estadía en la clínica o de preocupación y pregunta por su bebé, por saber con quién estaba, si ya había comido, si necesitaba comprar más pañales, si la ropita que había estado guardando durante los últimos meses le sentaba bien, si era cuidado, si era amado, si recibía lo que él había sido privado de darle.

-Vete…- un nuevo sollozo sacudió su cabeza- ve con él, por lo menos…tú debes estar con él, no quiero que estés aquí…

Itachi soltó el aire que no sabía retenido y se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido, se separó lentamente limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas al borde de aquellos ojos azules, se acercó lentamente uniendo sus labios en un ligero rosa, tan rápido que dejó al rubio desconcertado.

-Tienes razón, Shisui nos necesita-declaró haciendo un intento de sonrisa, pero Deidara negó con frustración, se apresuró a interrumpir su queja- si puedes, lo harás, te pondrás bien y estaremos juntos de nuevo los tres

-Itachi…-renegó

-Tomarás los medicamentos y pediré a Tsunade que te atienda personalmente…en casa

…

Estaba nervioso, no podía creer que sintiera el estómago tan revuelto que estaba seguro vomitaría en un segundo, sudaba a mares y sus piernas se movían nerviosamente bajo la mesa, tomó la servilleta que descansaba junto al vaso lleno de agua y la pasó por su rostro suspirando profundamente, debía tranquilizarse, ¡por todos los cielos era Sasuke Uchiha! No podía darse el lujo de dejar que ese estúpido rubio por el que estaba perdidamente enamorado- no lo admitiría- lo viera en semejante estado.

Hasta ese momento las cosas iban bien, había terminado su turno, llamado a su novio para citarlo en su restaurante favorito, había repasado lo que diría tantas veces que cada palabra había perdido sentido, eso ayudaba, lo haría pasar como una conversación común, sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, era estúpido, no había de que preocuparse, llevó su mano a la bolsa del abrigo que colgaba tras su silla, sintió la forma alargada de aquellos palillos y su sonrisa se ensanchó, estaba por adelantarse y pedir el menú cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió, su vista se volvió de inmediato en dicha dirección, Naruto miraba de un lado a otro en su búsqueda batiendo sus desordenado cabello, no tardó mucho en ubicarlo y agitar animosamente su mano para llamar la atención que tenía incluso antes de entrar.

-Teme!, lo siento, ¿llego tarde?

-Justo a tiempo- sonrió invitándolo a sentarse-¿todo bien en con tu abuelo?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es ero-senin exagera las cosas a mil!, aunque debo admitir que el ramen que hizo ira directo a ser platillo principal, es un genio ese viejo!

-Ramen es ramen dobe, ambos exageran

-No dirás lo mismo cuando lo pruebes, iremos en la semana ¿vale?

Sasuke agradecía enormemente la capacidad del rubio por crear una conversación banal de la nada, cada palabra que soltaba lo tranquilizaba, era como cualquier día, sin mediar más le tendió el menú para que eligiera aunque ya sabía lo que escogería, no tardaron en llevarles un par de bouls con ramen, no era su platillo predilecto pero era lo mejor que le podía dar a su compañero considerando lo que estaba por pedir, por un momento se lamentó por no haberlo planeado mejor, por la espontaneidad e improvisación del hecho pero realmente no podía ser de otra manera ambos sabían que ese tipo de cosas no se le daban al Uchiha.

Nuevamente llevó su mano al saco y tomó en puño los palillos desde el centro, los nervios volvieron, su mano cerrada se posó en la mesa y estaba por hablar cuando el menor le habló haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en su sitio.

-¿Sucede algo teme?- le preguntó ante la inesperada reacción

-Nada, ¿Qué decías?-soltó con nerviosismo

-Ho sí!- revolvió un poco las cosas de su pequeña mochila sacando un envase plástico-baa-chan me dio esto para ti- le tendió un par de capsulas- le comente que has estado algo cansado y me dio vitaminas- se justificó esperando que el otro le creyera, no pensaba que estuviera haciendo algo malo pero aun así esa espinita de nervios le picaba con insistencia.

Sasuke le miró extrañado unos segundos, era cierto que estaba agotado, no dormía mucho teniendo tantas cosas en mente pero no pensaba que fuese tan obvio, realmente no le daba mucha importancia y por un momento le enterneció el gesto de Naruto- aunque claro, un Uchiha no se enternecía, no- asintió levemente y extendió su mano libre tomando el fármaco, levanto las tabletas meneándolas entre sus dedos y se las llevó a la boca como para que el otro viera que realmente agradecía el detalle.

-¿Contento?

-Contento, ahora come, te mal pasas tanto que por eso estas así de delgado y paliducho- comento a broma.

Sasuke le vio tomar su cubierto así que se apresuró a detener sus movimientos, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, tomaría su mano y entrelazaría sus dedos, le sonreiría lo mejor que pudiera y colocaría su par de palillos sobre su palma procurando que al cerrarla notara el arillo que los unía, estaba seguro que los identificaría por la envoltura y moría de ganas por ver su reacción, era un genio, solo a él se le podría ocurrir algo tan "romántico" con tanta naturalidad, estaba por hablar cuando la imagen frente a él se nubló, instintivamente apretó la mano que acababa de sujetar sacudiendo la cabeza, una profunda oleada de calor lo invadió causándole nauseas, escuchó al rubio llamarle preocupado, quería negar y decir que todo estaba bien restándole importancia pero incluso él se inquietó, de pronto la habitación pareció ponerse a dar vueltas, con algo de torpeza se puso de pie tirando la silla a su paso, algunas personas voltearon ante el ruido pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba.

En una especie de espasmo su puño se cerró más de la cuenta, sintió la maderas trozarse y clavarse con fuerza en su palma, sus piernas fallaron, Naruto gritaba, podía verlo en su rostro y sentir las vibraciones por su cercanía pero no había sonido, la bruma de sus ojos incremento y se sintió caer, unos brazos lo sujetaron antes de tocar el suelo y aunque desconcertado y temeroso se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia sabiendo que con el rubio ahí todo estaría bien.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Uf!, hasta aquí por hoy nwn, cielos sentí este capi algo forzado pero algunas cosillas quería tocarlas como el hecho de lo que le pica a Dei es su baby y no tanto el aunque ese desapego por du propia seguridad le joda a Ita XD ya veremos cómo se arreglan estos dos.**

**Lo de los palillos, bueno fuera de que es obvio lo que pretende XD, tendra su revelación en el siguiente capi, algo muy bobo creo pero ps ya verán jejej en fin, espero que el próximo me salga un poco mas fluido n.ñ**

**Ya saben! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima, sugerencia blablablá XD**

**No olviden comentar!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Haaaaaaaaaaa merezco golpes, cartas bombas y ser sacrificio de Jashin, lo se XD pero esta vez mi mega ausencia esta super justificada! :D les traigo buenísimas nuevas!, por fin después de 6 años de sufrimiento en la facultad aprobé mi examen profesional! Así es! Soy oficialmente arquitecta! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lamento muchísimo el retraso en serio, pero entre el prepararme para mis sinodales, los nervios y el post-festejo XD nomas no salía jajajaja asi que personalmente aquí van las disculpas nwn

Como siempre mil gracias a quienes se pasan a leer:

**Deikara:** mi niño hermoso! Yo también te extrañaba! TTwTT no sabes lo bien que me caen tus comentarios w *abrazo* no te me preocupes que de salud andamos bien nwn… bueno fuera de las gripas por el frio y las lluvias XD lamento muchisimisimo el retraso, en especial contigo que se sigue esta historia capi con capi, he tratado de hacerlo bastante extenso y aclarando algunas cosillas aunque aun falta mucho mas nwn espero que la próxima no me lleve tanto tiempo XD, bueno te dejo para que leas y espero de corazón que te agrade

**Shiga San: **Shigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *grito eterno* XD jajaj amiguísima! No sabes el gusto que me da toparme de vez en vez contigo en el msn eso de la diferencia de horarios nomas no nos deja coincidir XD , mil gracias por pasarte a leer, he tomado algunas recomendaciones tuyas y he soltado algunas cositas que te había comentado XD kisas la cosa no se vea muy clara pero espero hacerlo encajar pronto jeje, me muero por meter una escenita con Hidan y kaku ya para el próximo capi hago que entre a la fuerza XD, gracias por seguir por aquí y seguir actualizando mujer! Sabes que te espero con ansias, espero te guste el cap!

Sin más, nos vemos al final owo y como siempre gracias a cada uno de ustedes mis estimadísimos lectores nwn

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

El transito había sido terrible, las bocinas de los autos sonaban estruendosamente opacando el suave sonido de la radio y aunque con un frío clima, el sol en el cielo se filtraba por las ventanillas quemando un poco sus manos sobre el volante, aun así no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro ni eliminar esa profunda paz que le envolvía con tan solo ver el perfil adormilado y tranquilo del rubio a su lado.

Acababan de abandonar el hospital cargados de medicamentos e instrucciones a seguir, Tsunade les había concedido el alta a regañadientas con amenazas, advertencias y un extenso horario de visitas que tendrían de ella en su puerta tan solo acabase el día, una silla de ruedas y una pequeña maleta iban como equipaje en la cajuela y un vaso desechable con algo de café se apoyaba en el portavasos abierto, la luz roja los detuvo en alto e Itachi se permitió volverse por completo para intentar encarar a su agotada pareja.

-Dei…-susurró acariciando suavemente su cabeza- ¿estás despierto?

El rubio dio un pequeño bote en su sitio ante el repentino contacto, bostezó asintiendo dejando su peso caer sobre la mano que le daba el mimo.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Un par de cuadras más y llegaremos-aclaró acercándose para besar su frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Deidara sonrió separando lentamente la mano de su cabeza y acercándola a sus labios, la verdad el simple traslado de la habitación de hospital al automóvil le había agotado enormemente, no lograba entender (aun con el extenso historial médico que le dieron a leer) el cómo movimientos tan simples eran resentidos de ese modo por su cuerpo, había pasado la etapa de la ira-estaba casi seguro- y aunque aún le molestaba el sentirse dependiente entendía que las cosas irían poco a poco y –con todo el dolor de su corazón (orgullos puro)- estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte.

-Estoy bien, dormiré un poco en cuanto lleguemos

El moreno sonrió, sabía el porqué del cambio en la actitud de su esposo, fuera o no un capricho se había salido con la suya, estaría en su territorio, adolorido, agotado, con mucho trabajo por delante pero en su territorio, el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo y no tardaron mucho en llegar, apenas dar la vuelta en la calle logró divisar un vehículo ajeno en su entrada, miró su reloj de muñeca y consintió lo tarde que era, no tenía la intención de hacer esperar a sus nuevos invitados.

-Hay alguien en casa- comentó el menor inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para ver y soltando un pequeño quejido por dicha acción, Itachi lo volvió a su asiento posando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del otro.

-Quería avisarte pero se nos ha hecho algo tarde

Deidara no pudo preguntar cuando se detuvieron de nuevo y el Uchiha salió ondeando la mano a quienes esperaban en su puerta mientras rodeaba el auto para ayudarle a salir.

-¿Quiénes son?

El artista vio a dos hombres acercándose completamente sonrientes, uno de ellos-el que parecía mayor- agitaba la mano con entusiasmo, sus alborotados cabellos blancos bailoteaban por su trote haciéndolo ver aún más alegre, la imagen de Naruto se le vino a la mente de inmediato, el otro hombre negaba levemente con una sonrisa apenada caminando más lento mientras ataba su castaño cabello en una coleta alta.

-El más alto es Kakashi Hatake y el moreno es Iruka Umino- murmuró cerca de su oído al inclinarse para sacarle el cinturón de seguridad

-Itachi-kun! Que gusto volver a verte!- casi gritó al acercarse

-Kakashi-sensei, ha pasado tiempo- se volvió para encararlo

El peliblanco soltó una carcajada rascando su nuca y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, al ver Itachi girara hacia la cajuela se apresuró a ayudarle a sacar el contenido.

-No deberías de llamarme así, ya no soy sensei

-Lo siento, es la costumbre supongo

Mientras acomodaban la silla Iruka se aproximó al rubio, dio un par de golpes suaves a la ventanilla de la portezuela abierta llamando su atención.

-Hola, lamento lo súbito de nuestra llegada, espero no importunarlos- se disculpó extendiendo su mano en muestra de saludo- debes ser Deidara, yo soy Iruka es un placer conocerte

El rubio se descolocó un poco por el repentino movimiento a su alrededor y la aparente amabilidad del hombre frente a él, sacudió un poco la cabeza y sonrió tomando la mano que le ofrecía en un suave apretón.

-Em… si, lo siento el gusto es mío Iruka-san

El moreno ensanchó su sonrisa aumentando su gesto apenado al tiempo que el par restante se acercaba

-No sabes quienes somos ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, es mi culpa- se apresuró a contestar el Uchiha- no tuve tiempo de platicarlo

Deidara estaba más que confundido, para empezar estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a su cómoda habitación y dormir hasta que su consciencia se dignase a volver, por un lado no podía molestarse, es decir, su nuevos "invitados" parecían buenas personas y eran atentos y amables, no podía correrlos así sin más, por como hablaban seguramente Itachi les había invitado y el único misterio era por qué-y más- por qué justo ese día y a esa hora cuando tenía tanto sueño, necesitaba estar descansado para cuando su suegra llegara con su pequeño Shisui, un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios tan solo con el pensamiento logrando la atención de sus acompañantes, sonrió apenado volviendo al tema.

-Dei, Kakashi es físico-terapeuta, tiene amplia experiencia en el campo de rehabilitación y terapias de movilidad, él te ayudará para que vuelvas a caminar sin molestias-explicó acuclillado a su lado mientras el peliblanco le sonreía, el rubio asintió dudoso- Iruka es paramédico- continuó pasando su vista al moreno- trabaja como enfermero y asistente en el hospital, está en un periodo de descanso-por decirlo de algún modo- y se ofreció a apoyarnos con lo que necesites…

-Pero yo no…

-Debo volver al trabajo en unos días- le interrumpió- y necesito saber que te quedas en buenas manos, ellos se quedarán aquí el tiempo que sea necesario

No estaba muy convencido, debía compartir de nuevo su hogar con alguien más que su pareja-y no era que le hubiese molestado la compañía de Sasuke y Naruto- pero sentía que era hora de tener su propio espacio, seguir adelante y disfrutar pero claro, aquel estúpido obstáculo lo impedía, con algo de resignación (mas por el sueño que se cargaba que por la aceptación en sí) asintió apoyándose en el asiento para pasarse a la silla pero una vez más una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

-No te levantes, yo te ayudo

-Itachi…- siseó con hartazgo

-Itachi-kun tiene razón Dei-chan, es mejor que no hagas esfuerzo-comentó Kakashi con tono de sabiondo

-Pensé que necesitaba ejercitarme, ¿que no empiezan así las rehabilitaciones?- comentó con burla

-No del todo, la rehabilitación comienza en la cama

El comentario logró que los colores se le subieran a la cara y un repentino silencio invadió al grupo hasta que un golpe sordo acompañado de un quejido se encargaron de disiparlo, Deidara vio a Iruka con el puño levantado y a Kakashi inclinado sobando el nuevo chichón que adornaba su cabeza.

-Grandísimo idiota!, cuidado con lo que dices!

-Pero Iru-chan! Ustedes son los malpensados! Yo me refiero a que los ejercicios deben de comenzar en reposo sin salir de cama, ya sabes masajes y movimientos ligeros de canalización, solo eso…

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, realmente tenia pensamientos no muy sanos con su esposo después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia pero ya habría momento para todo, sin negar más se vio montado en la silla de ruedas y alejado unos metros de vehículo listo para entrar a su hogar.

-Trataremos de no ser una molestia- se disculpó el moreno cuando un sonido (bastante familiar) lo hizo disculparse para encaminarse a su propio automóvil

Itachi y Deidara miraron con sorpresa al peliblanco que sonreía haciendo un ligero ademan con su mano para que su pareja se acercase de vuelta ahora con un escurridizo bultito entre sus manos, el potente llanto de un bebé llegó a sus oídos y los corazones de ambos jóvenes palpitaron con fuerza, Iruka volvió trotando y meciendo al pequeño que apretaba los puños y se removía inquieto.

-Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo antes Itachi pero…bueno honestamente se me ha pasado-indicó el mayor divertido ente la clara expresión de sorpresa del par (¿Cómo podía pasarse el mencionar la existencia de una criaturita?)

-Es…¿suyo?- cuestionó contrariado el Uchiha, si bien tenía mucho tiempo sin ver al antiguo sensei de su hermano en la preparatoria le sorprendía que –prácticamente-de la noche a la mañana se presentara con una familia hecha y derecha

-Desde hace poco más de una semana

Comentó el moreno intentando por todos los medios tranquilizar al infante y apresurándose a explicar al ver la sorpresa e incredulidad de los otros.

-Fue abandonado- aclaró con tristeza- llegó al hospital una madrugada, lo encontraron en una banca en el parque del centro, no podía dejarlo así- aclaró con un tono que sonó desesperado- lo llevarían a una casa hogar y probablemente pasaría mucho para encontrar una familia y… bueno pues…

-No logramos comprender como alguien puede hacer semejante atrocidad- agregó el más alto frunciendo el ceño con molestia y tomando al bebe de los brazos de su compañero, este se tranquilizó un poco emitiendo ahora tan solo ligeros gimoteos- lo platicamos y estamos en tramites pero- sonrió recuperando un poco su buen humor- sí, es el nuevo integrante de la familia…

Decir que el relato los conmovió era poco, Deidara temblaba ligeramente pensando en cómo una madre podría abandonar a su hijo, el pensamiento –aunque completamente distinto- de su situación lo alteró un momento, hacía tanto que no cuidaba de su propio bebé, un sentimiento de culpa le llenó el pecho teniendo su vista clavada en el pequeño que-ya más tranquilo- veía su entorno con curiosidad, su ansiedad debió ser visible para el resto y sintió una cálida mano apoyada en su hombro, negó repetidamente carraspeando seguro de que al hablar su voz saldría rasposa.

-¿Co-como…se llama?- se aventuró a preguntar, a simple vista lucía un par de meses mayor que Shisui, su cabello era igualmente negro y algo alborotado, sus grandes ojos castaños-dejando un destello rojizo- resaltaron sus redondas mejillas ruborizadas por el previo llanto y a pesar de haber escuchado su corto pasado lucia tan regordete que estaba seguro era extremadamente mimado por sus nuevo padres.

-Obito- respondió Iruka peinando un poco los cortos cabellos del niño- bueno…-rió- obviamente no tenía un nombre cuando lo conocimos, así le pusieron los internos en la clínica, paso un par de días ahí, lo suficiente para que se encariñaran bastante

-Obito-susurró el rubio alarmándose un poco al ver como el peliblanco le ponía al pequeño en sus piernas- yo…

-Está bien, le agrada conocer gente nueva

Deidara lo sostuvo instintivamente sintiendo sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a sus antebrazos, sus labios se curvaron y sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente lo que tenían al alcance de la barriguita cubierta con el cálido mameluco anaranjado.

-Hola Obi-chan, es un placer conocerte- recitó delicadamente acercando más su rostro al del bebé que pareciendo entender se soltó riendo con ganas agitando las manos alegremente, en uno de los movimientos se pescó del largo mechón rubio frente a él halándolo inocentemente.

-Obito! No hagas eso!- se apresuró un preocupado Iruka tomando el puñito y abriendo cuidosamente los deditos apretados- dios, lo siento mucho- se disculpó pero Deidara sonrió tomando el la manita del crio.

-Te gusta el cabello largo ¿ne?-"platicó" con el pequeño que sonrió de nueva cuenta

-Es por eso que procuro llevarlo atado- comentó angustiado el mayor- lo siento, debí decirlo antes

-No importa, ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Según los estudios que le han hecho tiene poco más de tres meses

Estaba por pasar al pequeño a sus padres sintiendo que no podría resistir un minuto más si su propio pedacito de carne cuando el tono del móvil de su esposo sonó con insistencia provocando la curiosidad y gritos del niño, el moreno se disculpó alejándose un poco para responder.

-¿Cómo sabrán cuando es su cumpleaños?

La pregunta le resulto demasiado torpe en cuanto la pronunció pero realmente le preocupó, el nacimiento era una fecha importante e incluso él ya había pensado algunas veces – en sus largos momentos de ocio en la habitación de hospital-en como celebraría el primer aniversario de su hijo, veía juegos inflables –aunque ninguno tuviese edad para usarlos- un show de marionetas cortesía del tío Sasori, adornos de papel multicolores por todas partes de la tía Konan y montañas de dulces y juguetes de los despilfarradores tíos Hidan y Tobi, ok, no sería su fiesta pero la tenía bien pensada.

-Bueno lo fijaremos el día que llegó pero con los tres meses atrás, el 6 de febrero- aclaró recordando las cuentas mentales del registro hecho por la clínica

Deidara sonrió satisfecho, le acababa de conocer y ya le había tomado cariño (maldito instinto maternal), y es que solo podía pensar en lo monos que eran los bebes, en sus enormes ojos, sus balbuceos incomprensibles, sus nalguitas redondeadas y acolchadas por el pañal, todos ellos eran una obrita de arte.

-Espera…¿pero que fue lo que paso?...¿cómo está?...o-ok…vale, sí, sí ,no hay problema voy para allá

Por un momento la conversación se detuvo, la voz ansiosa y alterada de Itachi había logrado cubrir sus propias voces y la atención ahora se centraba en él, apenas terminó la llamada se volvió con el rostro opacado por la duda y la angustia contagiando instantáneamente al artista.

-Itachi…¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…debo volver al hospital, internaron a Sasuke- contestó nervioso bloqueándose por un momento, no sabía si correr con su hermano o terminar de instalar a su esposo (una comparación un tanto absurda, pensó después).

-¿Porque?, ¿Qué paso, está bien?- preguntó atropelladamente el rubio, apenas el día anterior había visto a su cuñado, la noticia realmente le caía de sorpresa.

-No lo sé, Naruto no supo explicarme mucho pero…no se- sintió como el rubio tomaba su mano y lo acercaba a su rostro-Dei…

-Tranquilo, ve, yo estaré bien- el moreno levanto la mirada viendo como los otros asentían- avísame en cuanto sepas algo ¿sí? Y por favor- acarició sus mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos- conduce con cuidado, todo estará bien…

No necesitó más, Itachi besos su frente y volviendo en sus pasos se puso al volante directo al hospital que acababan de dejar.

…

No era justo, no era nada justo, sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecían un gran azotador* pegado a su frente, sus majillas estaban rojas y sus oídos no podían sino captar la melodiosa risa de su tío, no conocía a ningún Uchiha que echara por el caño todo concepto de seriedad que se tenía de ellos como su tío Izuna.

-Tío…-soltó con ira contenida logrando que el mayor se tragara sus carcajadas y manoteara al aire pidiendo paciencia, lo cierto era que la compañía de su sobrino siempre lo ponía de buen humor

-Vale, vale, me cayo, perdona Sasu pero realmente me sorprende y alegra tu decisión

-no es como si fuera la gran cosa- se defendió suspirando para desaparecer la repentina tensión- además tú fuiste el que me dijo que lo hiciera

-Bueno yo solo di mi humilde opinión

-Tío!-el mayor rió de nuevo- dijiste que debía hacerlo antes de que me lo ganara el mapache!

-Sasu, esas no son formas de expresarte de tus compañeritos…

Sasuke estaba por contraatacar cuando una conocida voz lo llamo a grito a sus espaldas, los nervios se le crisparon y su vista se clavó en su familiar que se limitaba a ensanchar a niveles "macabros" su gran sonrisa.

-Vete!, vete!- le decía al tiempo que lo empujaba para que se montara en su motocicleta

-Sasuke-teme! Lamento el retraso, Gaara debía llevar unos reportes a la dirección y me ha pedido ayuda-explicó el pequeño rubio notando apenas-al estará a unos cuantos pasos- la presencia del mayor- Izuna-san!, que sorpresa verlo!

-Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estas muchacho?-saludó revolviendo juguetonamente los dorados cabellos-¿listo para los finales?

-m…. defina "listo"

Izuna soltó a reír silenciándose al instante de cruzar miradas con su sobrino, tomó el casco que se mantenía colgado en la motocicleta y se lo colocó montándose en el asiento.

-Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer- soltó con complicidad guiñando un ojo a Sasuke que le incitaba a irse rápidamente- ya voy, ya voy, se cuidan campeones!

La moto arrancó y entonces el moreno se permitió suspirar con cansancio, un ligero pero firme tirón en su cabello lo hizo soltar un quejido y voltear molesto a su amigo que lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso dobe?

-No debes tratar así a tu tío- le riñó- ni creas que no me di cuenta de cómo lo corrías, me hubiera gustado invitarlo a comer ramen con nosotros, hace tiempo que no lo veía

A Sasuke le gustaba esa actitud de su rubio amigo, la relación que el Uzumaki tenía con su familia siempre lo hizo sentir más seguro y cómodo con sus constantes – e inexplicablemente repentinas- visitas, las veces que se quedaba en su casa o viceversa eran tan comunes que hasta parecía que su habitación era de ambos, tenía un par de cajones reservados para él, una toalla, productos de limpieza (que sabía el usaba), e incluso un par de tapones para los oídos junto a su cómoda, algunas noches les habían caído tormentas y tras algunas observaciones había aprendido que el rubito no podía conciliar el sueño si no era en completo silencio y completamente pegado a su cuerpo, aun cuando el bochorno provocado por la cercanía no lo dejara dormir a él.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y adoptando esa pose de soberbia e indiferencia se dispuso a tomar su papel de "mal amigo" que tanto atraía a su compañero.

-¿Y quién te dijo que iríamos a comer ramen dobe?, mejor ve a ayudar a tu amiguito el mapache, seguro él te necesita mas

El rubio comenzó sus "etapas", aquellos milimétricos gestos que en segundos contorsionaban su hermosa y permanente sonrisa en tan variada gama de graciosas facciones, le vio fruncir el ceño, abrir la boca en una enorme "O", soltar los hombros con aparente indignación y ahí, justo ahí algo desvió su cometido de ver esas mejillas sonrojadas e infladas infantilmente a una extraña mueca imitación de sonrisa altanera y…¿burlona?

-¿Estas celoso teme?

No lo vio venir, tuvo que rebobinar sus últimas palabras para notar siquiera lo estúpido- e involuntario- de su comentario, era de dominio público que no tenía lo que se podía llamar una entrañable amistad con el Subaku- compañero de aula de Naruto-pero de eso a profesar su odio directo ante el constante contacto que este tenía con SU mejor amigo de toda la vida, eso no lo podía permitir, era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y más aún si implicaban al rubio, en verdad que el estar pasando tanto tiempo con su tío lo estaba haciendo estúpido, se golpeó mentalmente y jaló tanto aire que su pecho se infló haciéndolo lucir más alto.

-Estas alucinando dobe, solo eso…seguramente si te hace falta esa porquería de ramen para que tu cerebro funcione- comentó con sorna girándose dispuesto a andar, no iba a negar que era una salida por demás absurda y fuera de sacarlo del "apuro" cada vez sentía que cavaba más su tumba.

Podía escuchar al menor riendo y burlándose a los cuatro vientos pero nada sucedió, sintió un ligero peso sobre su espalda y un par de brazos cruzaron por sobre su cuello deteniendo su andar, un largo suspiro acarició tras su oído y supo- una vez más- que había hecho bien en elegir a ese cabeza hueca.

-Está bien teme, si dices que vamos por ramen, vamos por ramen, pero que conste que es un gran sacrificio de mi parte- soltó con dramatismo halándolo ahora un par de pasos adelante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, un modesto local especializado en platillo de fideos, algunas mesas de madera adornaban la zona de los comensales delante de una barra alta que servía de mesilla y cubría el área de la cocina, Naruto entró corriendo montándose en uno de los banquillos saludando con entusiasmo al dueño, un hombre mayor que –por sus frecuentes visitas- ya le consideraba amigo y mejor cliente, Sasuke le siguió con menor efusividad esperando los platos que siempre pedían y sabían servidos en menos de lo que se sentaban.

Estaba nervioso no lo podía negar, estaban en ese minúsculo momento de silencio en el que su rubio amigo balanceaba infantilmente sus pies en el aire por la diferencia del banquillo, sacaba montones de paquetes de palillos desechables del botecito frente a ellos y los acomodaba en pila como juego dándole al final el que consideraba más recto y mejor fabricado para comer a él, una costumbre completamente absurda pero que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, ¿qué diferencia podía tener un palillo de otro? Solo el Uzumaki lo sabía, esperó el extraño ritual con paciencia cuando sus pedidos fueron puestos listos para consumir, vio al menor sonreír y tomar el paquetito de papel y extendérselo satisfecho de su dura elección.

-Listo teme, estos son perfectos!

En otro momento se habría burlado, los habría tomado y comenzado a comer lentamente para igualar los tiempos de su compañero comiendo el tripe de ración , pero esta vez no, mantuvo su vista fija en aquellos mundanos utensilios, en la mano que los empuñaba y llevo las suyas propias apretando los dedos que aprisionaban los palitos.

-¿Por qué?-Naruto emitió un pequeño gruñido interrogante-¿Por qué son perfectos?- aclaró sin soltar su agarre

-Pues porque yo los escogí teme, ¿Por qué mas va a ser?, yo soy perfecto así que si yo los elegí…

-…igualmente son perfectos- completó el moreno sacando un ligero sonrojo al rubio, suspiró- ayúdame a serlo- su mirada se clavó en la azulada del menor que intensificó el color de sus mejillas- ayúdame a ser perfecto…

-T-teme…¿Qué..?

-Soy mejor cuando estoy contigo, lo sabes…todos lo saben- una ligera carcajada rompió la seriedad de sus palabras- vamos hasta yo lo se…yo…

Aquel gesto con tinte gatuno que tanto temía apreció como estampa en el rostro de su amigo y su corazón se detuvo, no pensaba llegar a tanta cursilería, sería mejor parar y dejar las cosas ahí, estaba por soltarlo cuando fue ahora el otro quien apresó sus manos

-Teme…-maulló en tono divertido

-No… no lo diré

-Vamos teme…yo sé que quieres…

Sasuke se soltó "indignado" girando para darle la espalda, su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba seguro que su cara estaba completamente roja, maldito Izuna que lo orilló a aquello

-Teme~- insistió el menor ahora picando su espalda con los palillos- vamos, no es difícil

-No diré lo que esperas que diga!

-¿Y que se supone que quiero que digas?

El moreno se volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos y el ceño completamente fruncido silenciando su queja apenas vio esa maldita sonrisa

-Usuratonkachi…-murmuró, le escuchó reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso grandísimo dobe?!

-Sasuke…¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Sasuke se atragantó con su propia saliva, eso sí que no lo esperaba, estaba en el momento de la negación, ese momento en el que se hacía el difícil e internamente se preparaba para pedirle justo eso al rubio, y este venía y se le adelantaba, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o indignado, su mente se volvió un papel en blanco, no era justo!, tanto que lo había pensado y ensayado, ya veía a su tío riéndose de él, a su hermano palmeando su espalda y diciéndole que no era nada que estaba bien el ser "lento" algunas veces, una completa patada a su enorme ego, estaba por perderse en un dramático estado catatónico cuando un par de objetos no identificados entraron bruscamente por sus fosas nasales.

-Agh! ¿Qué rayos haces?!- renegó sacando los palillos de su maltratada nariz

-Perdón pero parecía que te ibas a desmayar y solo intente sostenerte- se disculpó (falsamente) sonriendo

-¿Por la nariz?! ¿Eres baka o qué?!

-Vamos teme, no me cambies el tema, es lo que me querías preguntar ¿no?

Y de nuevo estaba completamente desarmado, bien, abajo orgullo Uchiha, suspiró con resignación y tomó una servilleta de la barra, limpió los palillos que segundos atrás habían estado en su nariz y los dejó en la mano de su amigo que lo miró asqueado, sonrió burlonamente.

-Entonces aceptare tu propuesta si comes con los "palillos perfectos"…

No podía…

No podía olvidar ese día, no con los mismos palillos-ahora trozados por la mitad- entre sus manos, la envoltura de papel desgastada por los años también estaba rota dejando ver trozos de madera de cada lado, sonrió completamente nostálgico al recordar tan estúpida propuesta, Sasuke en verdad que no esperaba que lo hiciera pero él no era ningún cobarde y había tomado los maderos con decisión metiéndolos en el platillo, si el mismo Uchiha no lo hubiera detenido completamente alterado se los habría llevado a la boca sin dudarlo, todo si con ello lograba que el moreno estuviese a su lado.

Aun recordaba el agarre en su muñeca, el arrebato del mayor al arrancarle prácticamente de la mano aquellos objetos tirándolos al suelo, como lo había abrazado disculpándose y diciendo que era un baka que no tenía que hacer una porquería como esa para que aceptara, como se lo había preguntado temiendo que su sola "prueba" le hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión, nunca lo había visto tan "no como él", una faceta que estaba seguro no volvería a ver.

Sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, había llorado ya tanto (y estaba seguro le faltaba más), miró el arillo que colgaba atorado entre los dos palillos, esta vez Sasuke le había ganado.

…

Llegó tan rápido como pudo, estaba nervioso, su hermano siempre había tenido muy buena salud, nada fuera de un resfriado o malestar ligero común pero jamás había pisado un hospital, el mismo se había encargado de ello, era sobreprotector no lo negaría y Sasuke siempre había sido su prioridad, desde aquel –incomprensible en ese entonces- momento en el que su madre se le acercó cariñosamente y con toda la paciencia del mundo le explico de su llegada al mundo, era pequeño y aunque con dudas no pudo más que esperar con ansias.

Caminó por los pasillos evitando soltarse a correr, había pasado semanas ahí y conocía la mayoría del edificio de pies a cabeza, Naruto le había dicho que le vería en el área de espera en la zona de urgencias si no le pasaban a piso, si seguía ahí no era buena señal, para su suerte y por más que lo buscó no topó con su alborotada cabellera rubia, suspiró con algo de alivió encaminándose al ascensor, debía estar tranquilo si Naruto había estado con su hermano seguramente estaba muy alterado, debía llegar a dar su apoyo no a empeorar la situación.

Las puertas se abrieron y siguió su andar hasta la recepción, giró en el primer pasillo y por fin lo vio, la sonrisa que surcó sus labios desapareció en cuanto se formó con lo que vio, Naruto le daba la espalda y Tsunade estaba frente a él, les escuchó soltar algunas palabras que no logró distinguir y después un fuerte golpe, una bofetada que la mujer dejó caer con fuerza en la mejilla de su nieto, el rubio se encogió agachando la mirada, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y Tsunade lucia realmente molesta, le vio soltar un profundo suspiro y revolver los cabellos del menor para dar la vuelta y perderse en una de las tantas puertas.

Estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, algo debió suceder, con temor se acercó al más chico, no parecía haber notado su presencia y se tomó la libertad de posar la palma de su mano sobre el tembloroso hombro, Naruto se volvió sorprendido alterándose aún más al verlo.

-Perdón! Itachi! Perdóname…yo no…y-yo….te juro que no sabía….p-perdóname por favor…

-Tranquilo Naruto… ¿Qué pasó?

Aquella reacción no ayudo mucho pero se limitó a envolverlo en sus brazos en un intento de tranquilizarlo, era Naruto ¿Qué podía haber hecho?, seguro estaba confundido, asustado, debía estar exagerando, el rubio lo miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y supo que todo estaba bien, con una ligera sonrisa limpió sus llanto y lo invitó a sentarse, no le permitió hablar y le ayudó a tranquilizarse, palabras de aliento salían de sus labios, era un hermano mayor, y así se sentía con él, era otro Sasuke, era parte de su familia.

…

Por fin la sentía, por fin aquella tan esperada tranquilidad lo envolvía por completo, aun cuando un ligerísimo sentimiento de preocupación por su "molesto" cuñado le picaba con insistencia, sabía que Itachi estaba con el así que todo estaría bien, no le había llamado, y aunque él había intentado comunicarse el maldito sistema parecía estar en su contra, igual no le importó mucho, después de todo las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar.

Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación quitando un poco el bochorno provocado por los días sin habitantes en la misma, Itachi entraba y salía solo lo necesario y aunque solo lo notó superficialmente la casa entera lucía bastante descuidada, podía escuchar el ruido de la actividad en la planta baja, sus nuevos inquilinos no habían siquiera preguntado, limpiaban y organizaban el lugar tan solo molestándolo cuando se topaban con algo que no lograban acomodar.

Desde ese día se quedarían en la habitación de huéspedes junto a la suya, el estudio a un lado de la estancia funcionaría como su nuevo gimnasio de rehabilitación, realmente se había sorprendido al ver barras y colchonetas siendo bajadas del auto de los mayores, se sentía algo incómodo, inútil recostado en su cama pero era claro que no podía ayudar y para su tranquilidad emocional tanto Iruka como Kakashi le habían quitado toda responsabilidad alegando que era su forma de pagar el hospedaje, realmente le habían caído muy bien.

Hacia tan solo un par de horas que Mikoto había salido de su casa, completamente radiante le había llevado a la luz de sus ojos, su pequeño Shisui dormitaba en brazos de su abuela cuando los vio entrar a su alcoba, su rostro se ilumino y sus brazos se estiraron instintivamente, la morena no espero para sentarse a su lado entregarle a su hijo y besar su frente con verdadero cariño de madre, del que estaba seguro el mismo rubio estaba a rebosar.

La mujer no se había quedado mucho, después de escuchar de sus propios labios el pequeño percance de Sasuke- y aun cuando intento detenerla asegurando que estaba bien- había salido prácticamente corriendo, más a regañar a su primogénito por no avisarle que por el hecho en sí, ahora estaba por anochecer y aunque realmente no había logrado dormir mucho desde su llegada una enorme sonrisa se mantenía estampada en su rostro ladeado.

Diez minutos habían pasado exactamente desde que Kakashi había subido para ayudarlo a acomodarse, estaba boca abajo por recomendación, sus brazos cruzados sobre la almohada sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza completamente dirigida al pequeño cuerpo que con curiosidad veía lo que podía de la habitación mientras su puñito cubierto de baba entraba y salía de su boca.

Deidara sonrió, su bebé le sorprendía a cada minuto, no tenía más de tres semanas fuera del hospital y parecía un niño de un par de meses, sus ojos siempre estaban enormemente abiertos, curiosos, aunque su pequeño cuello aun no podía sostener su cabecita se movía de un lado a otro examinando cada detalle de su entorno, sus bracitos y piernas se meneaban con fuerza golpeando y tocando lo que tuviera a su paso y aun con toda esa energía por las noches dormía tan profundamente que sus agradecidos padres podían recuperar energías para el nuevo día.

El rubio dio un pequeño bote cuando las profundas pupilas de su hijo cruzaron con las suyas, aun no generaba gestos con consciencia pero podía jurar que cada que lo veía una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios y eso lo emocionaba a niveles imaginados, el bebé intentó girarse y manoteó intentando alcanzar su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó suavemente como si el levantar la voz pudiese lastimar al pequeño, Shisui soltó un gritito que le causo demasiada gracia, sacó una mano de debajo de la almohada y acarició la barriguita del morenito que al instante le golpeó con su mano libre, otra sonrisa- tu abuelita te consciente demasiado, a este paso estarás del tamaño de Obi-chan en unos días…

Un par de toques en la puerta rompió momentáneamente el "momento familiar", giró lo que la incómoda posición le permitió dando paso al que aguardaba al otro lado, la puerta se abrió y con una falsa mueca de hastió se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada.

-Y yo que pensaba desconocerte como parte de la familia para Shisui…no me la pones fácil ¿sabes?

El recién llegado soltó una carcajada entrando y cerrando tras de sí, rodeó la cama y se sentó junto al pequeño acariciando con suavidad sus lacios cabellos.

-Es malo sempai, yo solo he venido a saludar a esta cosita linda…y a Shisui-chan

Deidara rió ante el comentario girando lentamente hasta quedar de costado, una pequeña mueca de molestia cruzó sus facciones pero se limitó a hacer un pequeño ademan restándole importancia cunado vio a Madara con intenciones de ayudarle.

-¿Y a que debo el "horror" de tu visita?

-Bueno, estaba por salir de la oficina con Zuzu…

-¿Zetsu?, deja de acosarlo, vamos que no somos tan cercanos como Danna y yo pero es mi amigo y no quiero que le hagas nada-le interrumpió mirando el blanco techo

-pues mi Zuzu no se queja- contraatacó con una pícara sonrisa tomando delicadamente entre sus brazos a sus sobrino- pero bueno, el punto es que estaba por salir cuando me entere de lo que ocurrió con Sasuke- su tono de voz cambió por uno más serio- ¿has hablado con Itachi?

-No, no contesta el móvil, supongo que no hay cobertura- se volvió mirándolo interrogante- ¿sabes algo?

-Al parecer tuvo una reacción alergia a un medicamento, algo fuerte, tuvo que ser intervenido

-¿Medicamento? No sabía que estuviese en algún tratamiento

El Mayor encogió los hombros, realmente no sabía mucho del asunto pero entendía que era más serio y más personal de lo que parecía.

-No es algo por lo que deba preocuparse Sempai, lo importante…-tomo a Shisui y lo colocó sobre el regazo del rubio- … es que se concentre en las terapias- le sonrió y se inclinó besando su frente, Deidara bufó con falsa molestia- ya verá que todo saldrá bien

Era cierto, lo importante, para él y su familia ahora era estar bien y aunque Sasuke era parte de ella algo le decía que no se trataba de algo sencillo, suspiró sintiendo como el Uchiha le ayudaba a erguirse colocando un par de almohadas tras su espalda, aferró más el cuerpo de su hijo que gorgoteaba y gritaba a su acompañante, la puerta de nuevo se abrió, Iruka venía con comida, sí, la prioridad ahora era recuperarse.

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Po fin! Dios lo sentí eterno, al escribirlo claro XD jajja me mata hacer escenas con Izuna con todo y que por el ultimo manga todos mis sueños madadeiescos o con izu de por medio murieron triste y dolorosamente TToTT no puedo creer que tobi sea obito, en verdad! Uf! En fin, espero les haya gustado el capi, no recuerdo si puse alguna notita pero si algo no kedo claro aquí estamos nwn**

**Espero nos veamos pronto! Con eso de que ahora cai en Kuroshitsuji… =_= dios tengo problemas! Es que es tan bueno! TToTT amo a sebas! Y a soma y agni! Awww son una monada! . ya! No jodo mas jajaj sayo!**

**Ya saben! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima, sugerencia blablablá XD**

**No olviden comentar!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Holas! Wooo se que según el orden que llevo correspondería la conti de "No hay que temer" pero pues la inspiración llego antes para este XD, me ha costado bastante continuarlo y no porque no sepa que isino que la disposición no esta de mi lado =_=, la conti del otro fic también viene en camino, digamos que anda a la mitad XD y estoy trabajando en un pekeño fic de Kuroshitsuji que igual quiero subir aunque este no tiene tintes yaoi muy marcados jeje en fin…

Como siempre mil gracias a quienes se pasan a leer:

**Deikara:** hola mi chico lindo! Mil gracias por la felicitación w y pues aquí te dejo la conti, espero te guste aunque esta vez me he centrado un pokito mas en sasu y Naru, ya vendrá mas del resto aunque es justo aquí donde viene la principal problemática de la historia, mil gracias por seguir acompañándome w

**Shiga San: **Shigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *mega abrazo* lo siento! Lo siento en verdad! Te tengo en espera con la conti y me he tardado los años TToTT te admiro esa constancia que tienes para escribir jejeje por fin sake la bronkita de sasu y naru, y como siempre te agradezco los miles de consejos y sugerencias no se que haría sin ti TTwTT, espero te guste la conti y tratare de ya no atrasarme tanto XD, espero ansiosisima todos esos capis que me dices tienes guardados kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa vivo con el alma en un hilo XD

Sin más, nos vemos al final owo y como siempre gracias a cada uno de ustedes mis estimadísimos lectores nwn

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

Sus ojos pesaban, todo él pesaba, hacía tiempo que no sentía semejante incomodidad en todo el cuerpo, no era de las personas que enfermaban con frecuencia pero sabía que cuando sucedía debía cuidarse, un par de veces contadas a lo largo de su corta vida, un calor un tanto abrumador lo cubría y las sabanas bajo su cuerpo le parecían demasiado rasposas, se esforzaba por que sus sentidos reaccionaran un poco y se llevaran consigo esa espesa bruma que le impedía aclararse por completo.

Algunas voces entrecortadas llegaban a sus oídos pero realmente no importaba, desistiendo un poco de su intento por despertar del todo trató de pensar en lo que ocurría, lo último que recordaba era estar en aquel restaurante que Naruto tanto amaba, comenzaba la tarde, las tres o cuatro en el reloj quizás, no había probado bocado, de eso estaba seguro, entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, un pequeño rayo de cordura le llegó como latigazo, le dolía el estómago y la cabeza, su pechó ardía dificultándole cada exhalación y la piel le quemaba causándole un molesto escozor, quería rascarse e inhalar con fuerza, se sentía aprisionado.

Con algo de esfuerzo logro levantar sus parpados pero no vio mas que manchas multicolores, gruñó, pudo escuchar su voz y le molestó, tenía algo en la garganta, uno de los borrones se le acercó y sintió el calor de otro cuerpo junto a él.

-Sasuke…¿me escuchas?

Esa voz, Itachi le llamaba, ¿en dónde estaba?, el hospital, claro, recordaba haberse sentido muy mal tan repentinamente que sintió su cerebro ser desconectado, Naruto debió llevarlo al médico, eso lo alivió, de nuevo se forzó parpadeando repetidas veces, las manchas tomaban forma lentamente, un techo blanco, una tenue luz amarillenta sobre su cabeza, su hermano tomando su mano, le escuchó suspirar y un ligero "gracias a dios que despertaste" salió de entre sus labios, necesitaba saber que pasó y se aventuró a preguntar pero apenas pudo abrir la boca notó el delgado tubo incrustado en ella, se asustó.

-Tranquilo, la enfermera ya viene, te lo retirarían apenas despertaras, ¿puedes respirar bien?

Itachi se apresuró a explicar pero el menor no entendía, jadeó y en un intento de tranquilizarlo acarició sus cortos cabellos.

-Está bien Sasuke, respira lentamente, necesito saber si puedes hacerlo

Asintió meneando la cabeza lentamente, el aire pasaba tan solo era la incomodidad, el agarre en su mano se aflojó haciéndolo apenas consciente de su propia rigidez, el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención, la enfermera entraba pero ahí estaba, ni si quiera había notado su presencia pero Naruto estaba junto a él, al lado contrario que su hermano, el rubio permanecía con la cabeza gacha completamente en silenció, su nariz estaba un poco roja y su ojos hinchados, había llorado, su análisis se vio interrumpido al momento que le manipulaban para liberarlo del instrumental, una fuerte tos lo atacó y entre espasmos sintió como tomaban su mano suavemente y colocaban un vaso de agua entre sus dedos, podría haberla tomado de golpe, de momento se sintió deshidratado pero el mismo liquido le impedía ingerirlo con fuerza, cada tragó molestaba.

A lo lejos escucho la puerta cerrarse, con ayuda del mayor se recostó de nuevo, tenía tanto sueño.

-Naruto…-llamó con la voz ronca pero el menor no atendió- d-dobe…

El rubio estaba nervioso, tenía miedo aun cuando había pasado horas platicando con Itachi, lo sabía todo, lo estúpido que había sido y aun así le había permitido estar ahí, es decir Itachi era familia directa y el no pintaba nada ahí, incluso Tsunade lo había mandado a "recapacitar" prácticamente lo había corrido del piso y el mayor le había pedido se quedase, no quería, era su error pero no quería enfrentarlo, no podía.

-dobe…¿estás bien?

Naruto se paralizó, Sasuke preguntando por él, por cómo estaba cuando era el moreno el que se encontraba postrado en una cama, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, en su vida solo había una cosa que podía asegurar con completa convicción una sola cosa sobre la que podía jurar sobre las tumbas de sus padres y era el que Sasuke, su Sasuke era su presente, su pasado y su futuro, que el decidir pasar su vida con el aun sin formalismos de por medio era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado, soltó un suspiro si notar siquiera el tono entrecortado que dejó escuchar y se inclinó tomando la mano libre del enfermo, Itachi se acercó y depositando un beso sobre la frente de su hermano salió.

-do…

-Sasuke-le interrumpió-estas en el hospital, te traje después de que te desmayaste en el restaurante…

-Yo…

-Fue una intoxicación-le detuvo de nueva cuenta, Sasuke se mostraba sorprendido y confundido ante su actitud pero solo había una forma de decirlo y esa era de golpe, no se detendría a detallar o escuchar respuesta, lo soltaría todo y después…después que sucediera lo que debiera suceder- una reacción alérgica, las pastillas que te di…el compuesto activo contenía una sustancia semi-experimental, solo 1% de entre miles la rechaza pero…tu cuerpo no lo tolero, tu garganta se cerró, tuviste una fuerte arritmia que alteró tu respiración y la circulación en su sistema- suspiró- perdiste la consciencia a los pocos segundos y al llegar a emergencias ya tenías múltiples ámpulas en el cuerpo y fiebre muy alta, baa-chan te atendió, te medicaron y lavaron tu estomago para eliminar cualquier residuo…

Había sido demasiado, tanta información, Sasuke pareció querer corroborar lo dicho y miró sus brazos notando pequeñas llagas que atacó al instante con sus uñas, entendía todo, sonaba bastante lógico para cómo se sentía pero si todo había sido un accidente, una desafortunada reacción de su organismo ¿Por qué el rubio lucía tan consternado?

-No es todo- murmuró, la garganta le dolía pero necesitaba saber, apretó la mano de su compañero- ¿Qué está mal?

-Yo lo estoy…

Por un momento un silencio un tanto incomodo los invadió el Uchiha se esforzaba por descifrar el problema y mantenerse lo suficientemente consciente para resolverlo mientras el Uzumaki daba vueltas en su mente a lo que sucedería, a lo mejor y lo peor que pudiese ocurrir, tras unos segundos se decidió a hablar acomodándose un poco en su asiento, debía encararlo, las cosas siempre habían sido así en su relación y él se encargaría de que del mismo modo continuasen, aun cuando el motivo de todo hubiese sido su misma falta a dicha regla muda entre ambos.

-¿Sabes?, cuando papá y mamá murieron, hace ya tantos años pensé que los olvidaría, temí olvidarlos- relató con una sonrisa melancólica, Sasuke se limitó a escucharlo- pasó cuando era tan pequeño que me encargue de recolectar cada foto existente de ellos, cuando visitaba a baa-chan o a ero-senin siempre tomaba alguna foto que tuviesen suelta-rió-en un principio se molestaron, era un "robo" después de todo, pero cuando encontraron el enorme bonche de imágenes bajo mi cama, cada una perfectamente ordenada entendieron mi pesar…

-No fue tu culpa…*

-Lo se…pero pensé que si tenía algo de ellos sería una forma de tenerlos siempre presentes, aún recuerdo los regaños de mamá y los consejos de papá, cuando llueve por las noches el aroma a humedad y tierra mojada me recuerda mis escapadas al jardín, a ambos persiguiéndome para que no enfermara, los tres terminando empapados y riendo en un charco de lodo, recuerdo a mi familia Sasuke…

El triste pasado del rubio siempre había sido algo que le pesaba, por más intentos que hiciese era algo que no podría borrar, se esforzaba por compensarlo y aunque sabía que lo había superado procuraba no dejar un solo espacio por el que se pudiere colar un mal recuerdo.

-Tienes una familia dobe…- le sonrió acariciando suavemente sus cabellos- Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi y Deidara, mis padres, Kisame, Sasori, todos los chicos…yo, somos tu familia

-No eran vitaminas Sasuke-le cortó, el moreno enarcó una ceja con un deje de molestia-las pastillas eran parte de un estudio médico, hablé con Tsunade baa-chan sobre… la condición de Deidara y yo…quería saber si tu o yo…si alguno de los dos…

La pálida mano del Uchiha se levantó silenciándolo, la intravenosa se balanceó causándole una ligera punzada de dolor, parecía absurdo, todo lo que el rubio le decía parecía un chiste, Sasuke no eran tonto, desde que supieron del embarazo de Deidara no solo Itachi había investigado hasta el cansancio, la duda , la intriga, incluso algo de morbo había surgido en su interior, no era nada común y aunque había escuchado de algunos casos aislados hacía ya varios años todos sabían que no era algo que se encontraran a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sabía que era difícil de detectar si no había una gestación e incluso entonces se dudaba, sabía que aunque mínimas y prácticamente indetectables había ciertas características que diferenciaban a esas personas del resto, cuestiones genéticas, bilógicas, cosas que realmente no comprendía mucho pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente, la vida era sorprendente.

No necesitó pensarlo mucho, conocía a Naruto y la duda parecía razonable, no era algo que él hubiese hecho y muy probablemente de consultárselo se habría negado pero lo entendía, estaba hecho y aunque pudiera haber sido peor estaba bien, aspiro profundamente aclarando sus ideas, el rubio ya lucía bastante mal –aunque ignoraba su propia imagen-no tenía por qué empeorarlo.

-¿Los resultados…?- preguntó dejando el resto al aire, el menor tembló, paso nerviosamente su mano por detrás de su cabeza halando levente de sus cabellos, todo había pasado tan rápido y aun así…

-Es probable que…es muy poco…no, no lograron hacer todos los estudios pero los análisis que hicieron…no, ninguno de los dos, no podemos

Silencio de nuevo, Sasuke suspiró entre aliviado y frustrado, honestamente no estaba preparado para nada de eso pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco mal por su compañero, igual no importaba, solo seguirían como hasta ahora.

-Está bien dobe…no pasa nada

-Si pasa, ¿no lo entiendes?

Aquella pregunta lo descolocó, realmente el no veía un problema más allá del hecho de que el rubio lo había engañado, medicado y puesto en riesgo y ya lo había perdonado pero el otro no desparecía esa mueca de disgusto y tristeza, comenzaba a cabrearse, el ofendido debía ser él y honestamente no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de discutir.

-No, no entiendo

-Sabía que solo era una posibilidad, mínima pero estaba ahí, si no resultaba yo… lo entendería ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Que parece no importarte!

Lo decía en serio, diablos! Que lo decía enserio, sus ojos acuosos, sus mejillas rojizas, su ceño fruncido, estaba realmente molesto por su reacción, ¿pero que quería? ¿Que se pusiera a llorar como una nenita?

-No sé qué esperas dobe

-Alguna reacción Sasuke, lo que sea, sé que no es algo que hablemos con frecuencia pero… pensé que querías una familia, algún día pero pensé que la querías

-Tienes los palillos-afirmó

Naruto suspiró bajando la voz, apenas notaba que habían pasado a los gritos, asintió ligeramente llevando su mano dentro de su abrigo, las puntiagudas astillas rayaron levemente sus dedos, los sacó con cuidado aun con el trozo metálico atorado entre ellos, los sostuvo un momento resistiéndose a entregarlos, como si al hacerlo temiera que el otro se arrepintiera de lo que ni siquiera había pronunciado y Sasuke no se los pidió.

-Iba a hacerlo…

Su ronca voz se escuchó y con esas simples palabras el rubio se lamentó, no era estúpido y sabía lo que significaban, entendía lo que acababa de arruinar, sin esperar a que el moreno continuase tomo su muñeca y colocó los maderos sobre su mano, su vendada mano.

-¿Qué..?

-Tu cuerpo se tensó antes de caer y los rompiste con el puño, la madera se incrustó en la palma

Apenas había notado la herida, en realidad no dolía, debía estar anestesiado, Sasuke asintió restándole importancia aun cuando esos "valiosos" objetos ahora solo parecieran basura, tratando de volver al tema acarició el pequeño arillo viendo el brillo que desprendía aun con la tenue luz de la habitación.

-Aún no puedo creer que los guardaras- se burló el menor- y más aun después de que estuvieron en tu nariz…

-Tú tienes tus mañas, yo las mías dobe…-le siguió -Iba a hacerlo- repitió con una sonrisa triste- …aun quiero hacerlo…

-No tienes porque…

-Dobe… entiendo lo que dices, en serio pero… cuando decidimos estar juntos, sabíamos…tú sabías que esa posibilidad estaba muerta…

-Si pero…

-Lo que ocurrió con Deidara es un caso aislado y me sorprende que la vieja haya accedido a tu idea pero…lo entiendo ¿por qué no lo dejamos así y ya?

Tenía razón, Naruto sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, había sido un desliz, un sorprendentemente aceptado desliz, no le estaba reprochando, no se veía molesto, su mejor opción era hacer como si nada pasara, pero ¿Por qué no podía?, quizás era el cansancio, las horas de angustia que pasó en la sala de esperas, quizás era la idea de pensar que si perdía al moreno se quedaría sin nada y él quería formar una familia de donde no podía, Tsunade le había advertido y el como un niño se encaprichaba a lo que no sería jamás, todos tenían razón menos él, era momento de desistir y dejar de buscar lo que no llegaría para enfocarse en lo que tenía.

Se sintió mal, era como renunciar a una parte de él que había permanecido oculta por mucho, llevaría tiempo pero asintió, con un ligero cabeceo lo dejó y tratando de iniciar de nuevo, sonrió.

-Está bien…tienes razón

El moreno correspondió su gesto y con un ligero tirón en su brazo lo acercó para besar suavemente sus labios, no solía ser tan expresivo ni tranquilo pero en verdad que se sentía cansado y honestamente era un tema que sabía le dolía al rubio, por algo se entendían a la perfección, por algo eran amigos, hermanos antes que pareja.

-Siempre podemos hacerlo de otro modo- agregó el menor- existe la adopción, alquiler de vientre, aunque el termino me causa un poco de escalofríos…

Si tan solo no hubiese continuado, Naruto deseaba hijos, su relación era formal ante los ojos de sus familias y amigos pero de eso a niños...no se trataba de que Sasuke no quisiera una familia con el Uzumaki pero hacía tanto que había bloqueado esa posibilidad que no la veía como algo relevante, no lo sentía como algo real, no creía que fuese el momento, entonces pensó ¿Cuándo sería el momento? ¿y si nunca era el momento?, él se sentía bien así como estaban.

-¿Y si no fuera posible?

La pregunta salió osca, cortante, el mayor no podía definir con claridad lo que sentía pero no podía dejar de pensar que esa idea debía salir de la cabeza del rubio.

-No te entiendo…

-¿Y si no pudiéramos?, ¿ y si no existiera ninguna posibilidad de poder tener niños Naruto?...¿qué harías?

-Vamos teme…-sonrió nerviosamente- eso es imposible, siempre hay una opción

-¿Y si esa opción es quedarnos tal como estamos?

Naruto calló, ninguno de los dos entendía el cómo habían llegado a ese punto, ninguna conversación en toda su vida había tenido tanta seriedad como la que llevaban, ambos lucían tensos, confundidos, temerosos, un motivo, parecía que solo necesitaban un "algo" para que todo se fuera por la borda.

-No quieres una familia…- murmuró tan quedamente que su voz se confundió con el ruido del pasillo

-No… no lo entiendo Naruto, yo estoy bien así, te…te quiero y lo sabes, para mí eso es suficiente, tu eres suficiente- su voz se tornó dolida y eso alertó al Uzumaki, no era una buna señal- pero parece que yo no lo soy para ti

-No es eso teme!, solo…solo quiero una familia!

-La tienes!

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso!

-¿Es que no entiendes que no necesito de niños para ser feliz?!

-Pero yo sí!

Y ahí estaba, el punto culminante, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa como si una gran vedad se abriera frente a ellos, se querían, mucho más de lo que ninguno estaba enterado y la grieta se abrió, quizás faltaba algo en ambos, se conocían desde siempre, desde que tenían memoria y tal vez, solo tal vez había cosas que ninguno había visto del otro.

Naruto se dejó caer en la silla cuando ni si quiera había notado que terminó de pie a gritos, suspiros, necesitaban pensar, necesitaban tiempo, Sasuke le llamó silenciosamente para que se acercara, se sentó al borde de la cama y sintió como tomaba su mano y abría la palma dejando aquel arillo, lo miró sorprendido, lo había visto durante horas, el metal precioso brillando con fuerza, oro blanco, ninguna piedra lo adornaba, tan solo un ligero tallado en el contorno exterior, formas alargadas ligeramente mas opacas dibujando lo que parecían pétalos y gotas de agua, simplemente hermosa.

-No…-negó repetidas veces intentando devolver la joya pero Sasuke la encerró entre sus dedos- no lo hagas teme, no…

-Quiero que la conserves- comentó casi como orden- átala a una cadena y llévala al cuello- sonrió tristemente- necesitamos…debemos pensar y lo mejor será…

-Separarnos un tiempo-completó, el moreno asintió y acercándose con lentitud besos sus labios, firme, corto, vacío.

-Iré…-Naruto se levantó retrocediendo, no podía estar un minuto más ahí, sentía su respiración aumentar de ritmo, su pecho dolía y no quería que las lágrimas que se aferraban a sus ojos cedieran sobre sus mejillas- me quedare con ero-senin, si necesitas algo…

-No, quédate en el departamento yo…

-No tienes a donde ir teme, yo me iré...si necesitas algo-reiteró

-Estaré bien…

-Bien…

El sonido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta retumbo en sus oídos con fuerza, pensó que no era nada, una discusión como cualquier otra…no, no era tan simple, una extraña ansiedad lo invadió no sabía a donde mirar, que hacer, Naruto seguía al otro lado dela puerta, lo sentía pero contradictoriamente tan lejos, suspiró, comenzaba a marearse y entonces recapacito en donde se encontraba.

-Y ahora…¿qué debo hacer Izuna?

…

No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no, ya estaba cansado de sentirse una nenita en apuros y aunque sintiera que su cuerpo se iba a partir por la mitad, que el sudor maloliente y pegajoso se deslizase por su cuerpo, que sus ideas revolotearan mareándolo a tal grado que se sentía flotar en aquellos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían no estaba dispuesto a soltar una sola lagrima, lo que se veía corriendo por su rostro no era más que una reacción involuntaria de sus estúpidos lagrimales, nada importante.

Sintió la fría cerámica de la orilla de la tina y los brazos de Itachi separarse de él suavemente, el agua corrió de la llave llenando rápidamente la bañera y se dejó caer contra el muro a su lado percibiendo el cálido vapor en su espalda, su respiración se normalizó y manteniendo los ojos cerrados suspiró.

-Lo hiciste muy bien

-Cállate

El moreno sonrió levantando los brazos del menor para sacarle la holgada polera que portaba, con el mismo cuidado de antes lo levantó introduciéndolo en el agua, Deidara gruño chocando su cabeza contra el pecho de su compañero.

-Duele…-susurró

-Lo sé, pero lo has hecho muy bien- le reiteró acariciando sus largos cabellos- es la primera terapia y has soportado toda la sesión

-Ha sido porque lo que la vieja me hacía en el hospital era peor

Por un momento solo sus respiraciones y uno que otro chapoteo de agua se escuchó en la habitación, la verdad era que el rubio se sentía mejor, muy adolorido y molesto pero lo que Itachi decía era verdad, lo había soportado aun cuando en más de una ocasión sintiera las ganas de golpear a su terapeuta, si se había contenido solo era porque tenía a Shisui a su lado y no quería despertarlo, el pequeño llegó a sus pensamientos y como si lo hubiese invocado su llanto se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, sonrió levantando su mirada hacia el mayor.

-Ve por él

Itachi se irguió enseguida y a los pocos segundos sus dos adoraciones estaba de nueva cuenta a su lado, el moreno no tardó en quitarle la ropa a su hijo y dejarlo en brazos de su esposo.

-A que dejas de llorar solo en brazos de mamá ne?

El calificativo había molestado a Deidara en un principio pero hacía tiempo que terminó agradándole, claro que él no era ninguna mujer pero el término "madre" implicaba tantas cosas, el recordaba con cariño a su propia progenitora y aunque también había amado a su padre ella era la que tenía un peso sobresaliente, después de todo solo él había llevado al pequeño dentro por nueve meses, solo él sabía que necesitaba y cuando lo necesitaba, podía parecer absurdo a ojos de muchos pero sentía una gran conexión con su bebé, con extrema delicadeza apoyó el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho sintiendo al instante como el llanto cesaba, haciendo una cuneta con su mano tomó un poco de agua y lo vertió en la encorvada espaldita esparciéndola con un suave masaje, amaba esos momentos.

-Sácate la ropa y entra de una buena vez

La -casi- orden del rubio desconcertó por un momento al Uchiha, aquel tipo de acercamiento estaba mudamente prohibido por ambos, claro que Shisui estaba de por medio pero era obvio que él no podía resistir semejante tentación, se golpeó mentalmente y con un leve asentimiento obedeció, ahora la familia completa estaba tomando un relajante baño, Itachi recargado en el muro, la espalda de Deidara sobre su pecho y Shisui balbuceando –ya más despierto que dormido- sobre el rubio.

-Necesitaba esto- soltó con alivio el moreno acompañando las caricias de su esposo hacia su hijo

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke-baka?

-Mejor, mañana lo llevaré a su departamento pero Naru…

-Está bien, necesitan tiempo

-Es… extraño ¿sabes?, Naru siempre ha estado con nosotros, es parte de la familia

-Lo seguirá siendo- bostezó- no es fácil deshacerse de él

Itachi sonrió, hacía mucho que el rubio no mostraba optimismo por nada, el que bromeara con ello le agradaba, igual tenía razón-o eso esperaba- las cosas con esos dos siempre se arreglaban de un modo u otro, aunque las noticias corrían como pólvora y estaba seguro que a esas alturas tanto sus padres como Jiraiya, Tsunade vamos hasta Hidan ya sabían de la momentánea separación del par.

El teléfono se escuchó a lo lejos pero ambos lo ignoraron, seguramente Iruka o Kakashi responderían, no erraron, unos segundos y unas pisadas subiendo la escalera, un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Itachi-kun, tienes una llamada del hospital

La voz del paramédico rompió con el silenció, Deidara bufó molesto sabiendo que su comodidad desaparecería, el mayor se inclinó besando su cabeza saliendo cuidadosamente de le tina.

-Enseguida voy Iruka-san- grito suavemente a la puerta- ya vuelvo…- murmuró a su compañero tomando una pequeña toalla

Se había resistido, en verdad!, pero evitar voltear a ver a su marido completamente desnudo con gotas de agua recorriéndolo por completo, ver esa amplia espalda, esos fuertes brazos, ese redondo y firme trasero…agh! Era imposible! Le pedían demasiado!, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendo el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, lo estaban castigando, seguramente algún ser malévolo lo castigaba por todos esos arranques de enojo y frustración que soltaba contra su devoto y fiel compañero, gimoteó infantilmente ganándose un buen merecido golpe de su hijo que con inocencia buscaba su atención, no podía negar que algo de tristeza lo embargaba, Itachi era atento y delicado con él y aunque en un inicio le había incomodado ahora sentía la ausencia de aquellos gestos, de aquellas caricias con doble sentido, de esos acercamientos que hacía tiempo no tenían.

Agachó la mirada encontrando esos ojitos curiosos mirándolo con un deje de molestia, sonrió chocando su nariz contra la pequeña del menor y escuchó la puerta cerrarse, al menos Itachi no había notado su pequeño desplante, un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Tu padre tiene la culpa, mira que mostrarse así- se justificó con el infante que distraído manoteaba en al agua- algún día lo entenderás…

Tenía poco tiempo de vuelta en casa y ya podía presumir estar a sus anchas, día y noche estaba con su hijo, tan solo lo alejaban durante sus baños, algunas comidas y cuando su –nuevo proclamado- primito Obito exigía su atención, era pequeño pero parecía que entre ellos se entendían bastante bien, con todo y que Shisui apenas y podía sostener la cabeza en alto, comía muy bien, se mantenía despierto gran parte del día lo que lo animaba a hablarle o leerle para ayudarlo a identificar su voz, obviamente quería que lo primero que saliera de sus labios fuera su nombre o de perdida un audible "mamá", y aunque sonara egoísta no dejaba que lo alejaran de él, si alguien quería verlo debía ir a sus dominios, aunque ni a los abuelos ni amigos parecía molestarles este hecho.

Un pequeño chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndole estornudar, la melodiosa risa de su hijo le contagio y una vez más el orgullo llenó su pecho, ¿Cómo es que le niño no pudiera ni mantener la cabeza pero lograra manotear con un tino impresionante?, tomo sus manitas y le ayudo a sumergirlas y sacarlas para sentir el agua, un patito de hule descansaba a su lado y se estiró para tomarlo, el moreno aumentó la risa moviéndose descuidadamente y entre sonrisas Deidara se vio forzado a detenerlo y apoyarlo en sus piernas, era muy activo y temía se lastimara.

-Hey, tranquilo bicho que la bañera no ira a ningún lado

Podía jurara que esos ojitos tan parecidos a los suyos lo miraban con admiración, que esa sonrisa estaba dedicada solo a él, que la calidez de esa suave y pachoncita piel se transmitía desde el pequeño cuerpo hacia su propio ser gritándole que era él, suyo, que estaba vivo, aquel dolor que tan solo días atrás lo embargaba se concentró en un solo punto de su pecho como acumulándose para salir, no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado y ahora le parecía de lo más insignificante.

Un quedo bostezo salió de la boquita de su niño y una vez más sonrió, lo recargó de nuevo contra él y se limitó a sentirlo, a apapacharlo y disfrutar de ese intimo instante, jamás –y le importaba poco que lo tacharan de acosador y sobreprotector- dejaría que alejaran a Shisui de él, si lo pensaba bien sería un gran problema el momento en que debiera entrara a la escuela o cuando saliera con algún amigo, o cuando encontrara a su persona especial! Ho no! Eso sí que no, el sería quien se haría cargo de conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor para el pequeño, su pecho se infló con orgullo, sería _la mejor mamá_ de todas.

Sus ojos se cerraron queriendo acompañar al pequeño en su lapsus de relajación, no paso mucho cuando la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, estaba por obligar al moreno a volver a servirle de cómoda cuando pasos apresurados, un profundo jadeo…emocionado (¿) y su nombre a grito lo espantaron tanto que casi saltó en sus sitio escuchando al instante los sollozos del bebé ante el repentino caos.

-¿Qué demonios de ocurre?! Me espantaste!- el llanto se escuchó con fuerza- y también a Shi-chan! Grandísimo baka!- meció en sus brazos al infante- ya, ya amor, no llores el idiota de tu padre la pagará

-Por dios Deidara ¿es que no lo ves?

-¿el qué?-cuestionó molestó, su pequeña burbuja "materna" se había roto

Itachi sonreía de oreja a oreja y con un leve cabeceo le señaló el fondo de la tina, en verdad que no lo comprendía, ¿Qué era tan maravilloso?

-Tus piernas Deidara! Las haz doblado tu solo!

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, era cierto, sin siquiera notarlo mantenía ambas piernas flexionadas casi en posición de loto, lo suficiente como para que sus rodillas sirvieran de apoyo a sus brazos cargados con el niño, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, sin ser muy consciente sus brazos aferraron con ímpetu a pequeño como temiendo que su fuerza flaqueara y lo obligara a dejarlo caer, sintió la calidez del abrazo del mayor y negándose a soltarlo lloró.

-Lo lograste, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- animó el moreno separándose lentamente, el rubio temblaba con los dientes apretados sorbiendo de vez en vez la nariz- ¿no estas feliz?

-No es eso…

La voz ahogada de Deidara desconcertó al Uchiha, debía estar realmente emocionado para soltarse a llorar pero sus sospechas se vinieron abajo –con un pequeño deje de pena y burla- tras escuchar la voz llorosa y molesta de su esposo.

-Ahora no puedo volverlas a su sitio- hipó- baka ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?!

Y la moraleja del día… no dejar que el artista se diera cuenta de sus propios logros, al menos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo.

…

Estaba realmente cómodo, feliz, conforme si alguien le preguntaba, hacía tiempo que la vida de Iruka era un constante sube y baja, entre sus turnos en el hospital, el trabajo acumulado, las cortas visitas que recibía de su pareja, los horarios limitados de sueño, la repentina aparición de su ahora hijo, tantas cosas que acumuladas lo habían mantenido en estrés constante y ahora desechaba libremente.

No era su casa, eso lo tenía muy claro y también era trabajo pero había algo extrañamente familiar en todo aquello, su profesión-desde que la eligió al terminar la preparatoria- había servido para cubrir su incesante necesidad de ayudar a otros, la empatía que sentía por el resto de las personas le había causado problemas en el pasado-más personales que externos- pero era justo eso lo que hacía grande y satisfactorio cada triunfo que lograba, lo que creaba grandes amistades con cada paciente que atendía y para su alegría oculta estaba en uno de esos dichosos momentos.

La residencia Uchiha era pequeña, amplia para una familia reducida pero limitada para lo que estaba siendo usada, le había incomodado un poco el hecho de saberse intruso en un hogar que no era el suyo y más aun con un niño – y Obito- a cuestas pero las palabras de Itachi, su confianza en Kakashi, su mirada casi a ruego en busca de ayuda y apoyo fueron suficientes para forzarse a adaptarse.

No tenían ni una semana como huéspedes y ya se había acostumbrado, se había autoproclamado "amo de llaves" y hacía todo lo que se necesitara para mantener la casa en orden, preparaba desayuno, comida y cena- algunas veces ayudado del peliblanco o el Uchiha- limpiaba cada rincón para deshacer esa ansiedad que surgía en el rubio por querer levantarse y hacer algo, servía de apoyo en terapias y platicas que Kakashi se empeñaba por dar al paciente y su pareja y recientemente actuaba como confidente y paño de lágrimas de Deidara.

Lo cierto era que tanto Itachi como Kakashi debían salir a diario a trabajar dejándolos a ambos con suficiente tiempo como para socializar, comenzaron platicando de sus gustos, el cómo cada uno terminó con su actual pareja, como se sentían con su reciente paternidad y descubrieron las grandes diferencias que los marcaban, contradictorias pero extrañamente complementarias, Deidara era alegre, infantil, espontaneo, alguien que dejaba a flote a su niño interno mientras que Iruka era discreto, atento, responsable, como un _papá _(pensaba con gracia el rubio).

Ahora y aunque tan solo hubiesen pasado unos cuantos días ambos se consideraban buenos amigos y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente el artista estaba enormemente agradecido por tantos cuidados y atenciones por parte del mayor.

La tarde caía y él se dedicaba a limpiar los trastes sucios de la cena, a su lado Obito jugueteaba con la papilla riendo y manchando el pequeño babero sobre su pecho, Kakashi leía un bonche de papeles, algunas historias clínicas de antiguos pacientes y notas para ayudarse en el caso de Deidara, la primera sesión de terapia había terminado hacia minutos y aunque bien, sabía que el dolor persistía, era lo primero que deseaba eliminar.

-¿Debería llevarle algo de comer a Dei-chan?-pregunto el moreno distraídamente, el menor se había negado a la cena y aunque entendía que no debía sentir apetito por el reciente esfuerzo le preocupaba que no se alimentara correctamente.

-Dales un rato, necesita descansar

Iruka asintió secando sus manos al tiempo que se encaminaba con él bebe que al verlo gritó con fuerza manoteando para llamar su atención.

-Mira nada más las energías que te cargas, llevas todo el día así- bromeó tomándolo en sus brazos para asearlo un poco, lo vio restregarse los ojos levemente y supo que estaba equivocado, sonrió- bueno parece que todo tiene un límite, vamos es hora de dormir

La habitación que la pequeña familia usaba era cómoda, para invitados pero muy completa, una cama matrimonial con afelpados cobertores y cojines, un vestidor chico pero bien distribuido, un baño completo y una recientemente instalada cuna semi-corral para el más pequeño, Iruka abrió la puerta yendo directamente a la cama para dejar ahí al bebé, se hizo del pequeño mameluco y tras acomodarlo completamente dejó a su hijo -ya a mitad de caer dormido- en el cómodo colchoncito de la cuna, escuchó la una puerta cerrarse en la planta alta y volvió en sus pasos de vuelta a la cocina ociosamente para ver si algo se le había pasado.

-¿Se ha dormido?

La voz de Kakashi acompañada de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron saltar de susto, suspiró asintiendo caminando pasos pausados impulsados por el mayor a su espalda, sintió la suave base del sillón de la estancia bajo él y el gran cuerpo del peliblanco acomodarse sobre el suyo, sabía a donde se dirigía todo aquello y tras sentir el ligero rose de los cálidos labios de su pareja con todo el dolor de su corazón lo empujó hasta alejarlo considerablemente de él.

-No es el momento ni el lugar y lo sabes- le reprocho frunciendo ligeramente el ceño pero el otro tan solo sonrió colando su mano por debajo de su camisa- Kakashi~- siseó a modo de advertencia per igualmente el mayor le ignoró

-Vamos Iru-chan allá arriba están muy ocupados y Obi-chan ya se durmió ¿qué mejor momento que este?

El moreno bufo sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer o decir para detener a su compañero y aunque estaba más que acostumbrado a su activa relación el sonido constante del teléfono le sacó del apuro, vio a Kakashi maldecir y girar berrinchudamente hasta caer del sillón.

-Será para la próxima Kakashi-sensei- canturreó burlonamente al tiempo que se levantaba y sacaba juguetonamente la legua.

Apenas levantó la bocina la familiar voz de su médico en jefe le recibió, saludó, escuchó y subió las escaleras tocando levemente la puerta de la habitación de la joven pareja.

-Itachi-kun, tienes una llamada del hospital- llamó con suavidad sabiendo no queriendo interrumpir al par, escuchó al Uchiha responder y tras unos segundos salir.

-Gracias Iruka-san

El moreno sonrió restando importancia y volvió en sus pasos quedándose de pie a media escalera, sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero le alegró saber que la llamada tan solo era para confirmar la siguiente visita de Tsunade y el alta de Sasuke, ahora que vivía ahí debía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría para poder ser de ayuda, o al menos así lo pensaba él, para su mala suerte su momento de reflexión debió durar más de lo imaginado, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba nuevamente apresado en los brazos de su compañero.

-Kakashi! En serio no es el momento!

Y su ángel guardián volvió con creces teniendo como eco el grito emocionado de Itachi, el regaño de Deidara y el infantil llanto de su hijo, una vez más le sonrió con burla obligándolo a levantarse palmeando divertidamente su espalda, Kakashi debía subir a checar a su paciente.

**.**

**.**

** . **

***Por ahí es una observación que explicare después aunque es bastante claro que de cierto modo Naru se culpa por la muerte de sus papis u.u**

**Uf! Por fin termine ahora me pondré con la conti de "no hay que temer" se vienen cosas pesadas y no soy muy buena con escenas de drama y violencia uf! Pero que para eso lo he hecho como reto personal XD en fin, espero les haya gustado…**

**Ya saben! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima, sugerencia blablablá XD**

**No olviden comentar!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Hooooooooooooolaaaas! Como están? Yo aquí escondiéndome tras una piedra para evitar los golpes por la eterna demora XD mil perdones, para darle velocidad al asunto….

Como siempre mil gracias a quienes se pasan a leer:

**Zanzamaru:** hola! Mil gracias por el coment, tienes razón Naru es un super dobe pero ya veras que las cosas mejoraran muajaja XD espero te guste el capi nwn

**Shiga San: **perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! perdón! Te debo mas que un simple perdón shiga! TToTT encima no me ha quedado como me hubiera gustado, he tratado de meter 2 que 3 escenitas que espero te gusten y tratare de no tardar mucho, mil gracias por seguir actualizando y si tienes alguna petición para esta historia parchada hare lo que me pidas *se pone de rodillas*, espero te guste! w

**cara papa:** deika! Y ese cambio? Vas a lograr que te tenga perdido XD mil gracias por seguir por aquí y lamento mucho la demora, espero que te guste el capi *abrazo* TwT

**Soru Uchiha: **awwwww TTwTT no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus palabras en verdad, me hace mega feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir, lamento muchísimo la demora y espero que a pesar de mis larguísimas pausas puedas seguir acompañándome por aquí TTwTT mil gracias!

Sin más, nos vemos al final owo y como siempre gracias a cada uno de ustedes mis estimadísimos lectores nwn

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

No lo podía creer, sentía la sangre burbujear en su cabeza, sus mejillas arder con tal intensidad que estaba seguro explotarían de un momento a otro, su respiración estaba agitada y el sudor recorría su rostro burlándose de su situación, estaba tan molesto y avergonzado que no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba de más decir que la expresión cómplice y sonriente de Iruka a su lado no ayudaba en absolutamente nada, había sido un golpe bajo muy "ruin"-a su parecer- y se encargaría de cobrárselo al moreno de alguna manera.

Repaso en su cabeza, memoria tras memoria como si de un muy desordenado archivero se tratase y por jashin que no había nada en sus palabras de las últimas semanas que hubiesen dado pie a aquello, se había quejado, renegado, lloriqueado infantilmente pero el siempre era así! No se había tratado de ninguna invitación a entrar a territorio privado.

Gimoteó exageradamente negándose a creerlo, esas manos, esas "caricias" sobre sus piernas y espalda baja, esos pequeños golpes en lo que es sentía eran puntos de presión no podían estar haciendo en su cuerpo lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo te sientes Dei-chan?

El rubio bufó indignado contra el afelpado del cojín que utilizaba como escudo contra su cara, escuchó un par de risas.

-Y-ya cállense! No... Es gracioso- se quejó removiéndose en el colchón

-Probablemente no dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar- escucho del mayor

Eso era el colmo de los colmos! , los dos mayores, aquellos a quienes había recibido en su humilde morada, a los que había adoptado como casi-padres postizos hacía apenas unas semanas se burlaban de su desgracia…bueno aunque no era del todo burla ni del todo desgracia, lo cierto –y muy a su pesar- era que ambos trataban de ayudarlo con cierto problemita al que se había negado rotundamente a resolver.

El pulgar de Kakashi presionó con fuerza su cadera haciéndolo soltar involuntariamente lo que sintió fue el gemido más vergonzoso y molesto de su vida entera, suficiente del Deidara amable y considerado, sin medir sus movimiento y guiado por la "furia" se volvió torpemente en un intento de (de poder hacerlo) sacarle los ojos al peli plata sin pensar que al girar su cuerpo la consecuencia de aquella terapia quedaría más que en evidencia.

-Vaya, vaya! Si ya decía yo que Iru-chan estaba en lo cierto, lo que tú mi estimado paciente tienes es un grave caso de negación

Deidara sintió sus rostro enrojecer en cuanto notó hacia donde se dirigían las dos miradas de sus acompañantes, como pudo cruzó las piernas y se cubrió con ambas manos ahogando nuevamente un grito de frustración en la almohada, una mano se posó en su cabeza suavemente y aunque le hubiese gustado apartarla de un golpe su posición no le era muy favorable.

-Vamos Dei, no es para avergonzarse, es algo completamente normal- le intento tranquilizar el moreno en tono conciliador.

-¿Qué tiene de normal empalmarte por lo que hace tu terapeuta?! Par de pervertidos!

Las risas de nuevo se escucharon aunque esta vez ligeramente, el menor estaba en lo cierto, hacía semanas que pensaba que debido a su condición le sería difícil volver a tener ciertas "actividades" con Itachi, en un principio no le había prestado mucha atención pero al paso de los días, los baños juntos, las noches en la misma cama, los roses accidentales, no lo podía soportar más y lo peor es que su cuerpo (cierta parte) no reaccionaba como debía y temía que eso no fuera a cambiar.

Ahí era donde aparecía el par de médicos, obviamente el rubio no había comentado nada pero su actitud de "reprimido sexual" –en palabras de Kakashi- no dejaba mucho a la imaginación así que tomando cartas en el asunto el par se dispuso a comprobarle delicadamente lo mucho que se equivocaba.

-No es lo que hice, es como y donde lo hice- el artista lo miró tan solo dejando ver uno de sus ojos entre la sabana- lo que intento decirte es, uno: que no te preocupes, tu cuerpo está perfectamente bien en todas su funciones, solo están un poco aletargadas y hay que tratar de animarlas y dos: que no temas, si tienes ganas de cariño es momento de pedírselo a tu esposo- sonrió guiñando con complicidad- ya te he probado que tu amiguito sí que funciona ahora es cosa de que quieras ponerlo a trabajar.

Hoooo!, aquella atmosfera de comprensión y paternidad inundo la habitación con un suave rocío de felicidad y agradecimiento….(bendito sarcasmo) la vena que llevaba minutos palpitando en la frente del rubio por fin estalló, si su terapeuta decía que podía moverse ya les probaría que tanto podía, las almohadas volaron acompañadas de reloj despertador, el libro sobre la cómoda y todo aquello a su alcance lo suficientemente ligero para poder lanzarlo, el par salió corriendo entre gritos y gestos avergonzados del menor, nueva moraleja: tratar temas de esa naturaleza con Itachi, el sabría cómo hacer entrar en razón al obstinado artista.

…

Era hermoso, jamás pensó usar ese calificativo con nada en su vida pero al verlo ahí, frente a él tan dulce, indefenso…no podía pensar en otra palabra.

El pequeño arrugó la nariz graciosamente soltando un estornudo al aire y no pudo evitar curvear sus labios en una genuina sonrisa; tres semanas, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que había dejado el hospital, ahora Itachi había llegado a su departamento acompañado de su hijo alegando que Deidara estaba de terapia y prefería alejarse por unas horas antes de salir herido, claro que sabía lo poco de verdad en aquellas palabras y entendía la preocupación del mayor, le iba a hacer compañía y aunque odiara admitirlo la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Sasuke saldré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿te importaría cuidar de Shisui?

La voz de Itachi asomado al borde del corredor despegó su vista del infante, en verdad agradecía su presencia pero no podía permitirse frenar la vida de su hermano, menos aún con la responsabilidad que se cargaba en esos momentos.

-No es necesario que hagas esto Itachi…estoy bien- murmuró manteniendo su postura en el sofá en medio de la sala con su pequeño sobrino recostado en sus piernas y jugueteando con sus manos que con inocencia sostenían sus dos pulgares extendidos.

El mayor suspiro acercándose unos pasos hasta quedar tras el respaldar, apoyó sus brazos en la base y se estiró hasta dejar su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Sasuke, sabía lo difícil que le era demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba la situación pero para eso eran hermanos, en las buenas y en las malas, no lo forzaría y estaría con el tal y como sucedió a la inversa durante el embarazo de Deidara y el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Lo sé- soltó por fin con aire despreocupado- pero me temo que este caballerito-aclaró picando levemente la mejilla del bebé- me pidió que viniera- Sasuke arqueo una ceja escéptico y un tanto divertido- debiste verlo, no dejaba de decir "oto-san! oto-san! llévame a ver al tío Sasu-teme" y obviamente yo no le iba a negar ese capricho, un sacrificio de padre, tu sabes-bromeó despeinando un poco sus cabellos

-Baka- le siguió cargando al pequeño abrazándolo contra su pecho- no tienes que echar la culpa a Shi-chan por tus berrinches, si quieres huir de Deidara solo dilo y ya

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa y cabeceando ligeramente salió prometiendo volver pronto, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al niño es sus brazos respirar tranquilamente, se encaminó al ventanal por el que entraban los rayos del sol, sentía la el departamento muy solo, muy silencioso desde que su rubio compañero lo había dejado días atrás.

Naruto lo había acompañado el par de días que pasó en el hospital, momentos tensos pero cargados de apoyo, lo había llevado a casa tras ser dado de alta y una vez habiendo tomado lo necesario-tan solo algunas prendas de ropa y artículos personales- salió despidiéndose como cualquier día para ir a vivir con su abuelo, como si esa misma tarde fuese a volver tras una común jornada de trabajo pero obviamente no sucedió, no habían hablado desde entonces.

Sasuke comprendía la gravedad de los hechos, no era la pelea o el haberse negado a algo que sabía el rubio deseaba desde pequeño, era el hecho de saber que algo tan importante para ambos estaba roto por una absurda diferencia de pensamiento, no podían entender si era capricho, temor o simple rivalidad por llevarle la contra al menor- después de todo su relación siempre había sido así- pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía ceder, que había un "algo" que debía suceder antes de todo aquello, que no era lo que seguía en su plan de vida, ahora le parecía estúpido tan absurdo razonamiento pero… no era el momento.

Sin dejarse hundir más en sus pensamientos suspiró profundamente meciendo al pequeño que desde hacía minutos intentaba atrapar entre sus dedos el par de mechones de cabello negro que caían cerca de su cara, una vez más sonrió al ver el gesto concentrado del menor al intentar su objetivo y como buen tío se acercó dejándose hacer escuchando al instante las ligeras pero constantes risas del infante.

Shisui se veía más grande, más despierto, comía con gula y ahora que podía mantener su cabeza medio erguida curioseaba con todo lo que tenía al alcance, sus ojos brillaban intensamente tras perder la nubosidad del nacimiento dejando ver a todos el enorme parecido que tenía con su "madre" aunque sus rasgos dieran más la pinta de Itachi, una perfecta mezcla entre ambos.

Se dispuso entonces a inspeccionarlo, lo tomó cuidadosamente por debajo de las axilas alejándolo un poco para tenerlo frente a él, el menor se vio forzado a soltar su "juguete" pero en lugar de molestarse parecía curioso ante la actitud del mayor, Sasuke miró sus facciones, redondas e inocentes, miró su pequeña ropa ajustada a su regordete cuerpo, miró sus actitudes distraídas ante su análisis, su puño cerrado siendo llenado de saliva dentro de su boca, su atención bailando entre los objetos de la habitación quedándose fija en algo sobre su cabeza, contagiado por la curiosidad del más chico se giró encontrando un gran peluche sobre el mueble de la televisión, aquel zorrito que meses atrás el mismo había ganado en la feria ambulante para el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa nostálgica se acercó hasta tenerlo entre sus manos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero esas acciones infantiles del rubio siempre le habían gustado, aun recordaba esa tarde en la que-prácticamente a rastras- había ido a parar al dichoso parque de diversiones, no era que le disgustaran ese tipo de lugares pero Naruto siempre tenía tanta energía que el terminaba completamente molido y al día siguiente debía cubrir turno en la oficina, igual se habían divertido y habían vuelto a casa llenos de dulces y premios de los juegos de azar, sabía que el peluche era valioso para su compañero así como para él lo era la enorme serpiente afelpada que ocupaba espacio entre sus almohadas, el que el zorro siguiera en su departamento debía ser una buena señal, Naruto regresaría.

Dejaría de pensar un tiempo en ello, sabía que sonaba egoísta y soberbio pero en verdad creía que el rubio volvería por su propio pie, suspiró y volvió al presente sentando al niño en el sofá y colocando al animal junto a él, Shisui no tardo en abalanzarse al juguete y babear todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, sí, los niños eran lindos pero no era el momento.

...

Debía admitir que no era él, desde hacía semanas no era él, sus días pasaban monótonos y aburridos, sus sonrisas se habían apagado casi por completo, su apetito había disminuido notablemente y sus pensamientos...dios, sus pensamientos no dejaban de rebotar en su cabeza mareándolo y dejando en un estado semi-catatónico que dejaba al pobre de su abuelo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Desde muy pequeño se había visto forzado a convivir con sus abuelos, eran su única familia y apoyo más grande, los quería y confiaba plenamente en ellos pero esta situación lo sobrepasaba, no entendía muy bien en que momento había ocurrido esa pequeña y tan significativa ruptura, sabía que él la había dejado en evidencia y aunque se arrepentía gran parte de él sabía que tarde o temprano aquello debía ocurrir.

Años atrás cuando apenas cursaba la secundaria y comprendió lo que realmente sentía por Sasuke solía imaginar cómo sería una vida con él, año tras año cursaban las mismas clases, tomaban las vacaciones juntos, incluso recibían castigos al mismo tiempo así que su deducción siempre había sido una vida acompañada por el moreno, debía admitir que nunca cruzó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que el otro no le correspondiera o que por azares del destino se vieran tomando caminos distintos, de una u otra manera su imaginación de vida futura siempre los colocaba a ambos en algún escenario, era justo por eso que ahora no veía ni razonamiento ni salida para lo que ocurría.

Había madurado -aunque muchos lo negaran- lo suficiente para comprender que era un momento de distanciamiento, de retrospección, de análisis y entendimiento de ellos mismos, quizás nunca habían notado esa diferencia de pensamientos y si, tal vez jamás se tomaron la molestia de platicarlo pero era eso después de todo, tan solo una completamente normal y comprensible diferencia de ideas, ahora bien, apenas cruzó la puerta de su departamento había caminado firmemente hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás, pasaría un tiempo con su familia y cuando las cosas se enfriaran podrían hablar de nueva cuenta, platicarían como los adultos que eran, arreglarían las cosas, formarían una familia y aha! ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, esa parte parecía pegada con goma de mascar, completamente parchada al más probable rumbo que debían- a sus ojos- tomar las cosas.

Naruto suspiró con frustración pasando sus manos por su alborotado cabello llevaba días caminando en círculos, rondando de ida y vuelta el restaurante, apenas lo había visto en la puerta de su casa Jiraiya lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos negándose a recibir ayuda de su parte, según el mayor necesitaba descansar, meditar y el estar atendiendo asuntos del negocio no ayudarían en nada, eso sí, tenía todos los platos de ramen gratis que quisiera y cada tarde después de cerrar, su abuelo llegaba sonriendo con un tazón humeante para cenar, comían juntos, platicaban de sus días y antes de terminar toda conversación como hacía desde que llegó este terminaba preguntando "¿la has encontrado?", honestamente no entendía el cuestionamiento y la sonrisa comprensiva del hombre no dejaba ninguna pista así que se limitaba a negar y seguir con su tortuosa rutina.

Le había dado demasiadas vueltas y de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no cedería, no por capricho si no simplemente por el hecho de que siempre era así, en todo conflicto, en toda pelea él era siempre el que terminaba cediendo, el que se disculpaba, el que lo "olvidaba" y continuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no esperaba que Sasuke lo buscara arrepentido arrastrándose y dándole la razón pero si se consideraba merecedor de que por lo menos esta vez el otro diera pie al diálogo, justo por eso no habían hablado desde hacía semanas, ni siquiera había tenido una conversación medianamente decente de más de tres frases con Itachi o con Deidara y no porque ambos se hubiesen ido del lado del moreno, al contrario constantemente trataban de comunicarse con él era solo que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo lejos de todo aunque honestamente no creía poder soportar mucho lejos de su autoproclamado sobrinito.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volvió encontrando a su abuelo sonriente levantando una bolsa plástica que contenía lo que bien sabia, cerró los ojos aspirando el suave y condimentado aroma a ramen.

-Bienvenido ero-senin, ¿cómo estuvo el día?

-Ya te dije que no me llames así mocoso-reclamo falsamente indignado tomando asiento junto a él y colocando el par de tazones en la mesa de centro de la estancia, suspiró- fue en día pesado, ordenes volando por todas partes

-Te dije que deberías de dejarme acompañarte, no es por nada pero ya no estas para esas andadas- insistió sin claro afán de molestar, en verdad le incomodaba la renuencia del mayor por recibir ayuda

Jiraiya negó suavemente y le miró directamente a los ojos logrando intimidarlo un poco.

-¿La has encontrado?

Naruto bufó con frustración echando la cabeza para atrás y gritando al aire, no, no la tenía, esa era su respuesta, ¿cómo iba a encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía estaba buscando?

-No lo sé, no sé a qué te refieres, no sé qué quieres que encuentre y no sé si sea lo que sea lo necesito

El mayor no cambió su postura, sabía que el rubio era torpe y atolondrado, en numerosas ocasiones él mismo se había encargado de enseñarle varias lecciones de vida y esta no era la excepción, no podía decirle lo que faltaba y aunque no fuera algo que pudiese explicarse precisamente con palabras sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglarían solo era cuestión de tiempo, de esperar a que el par de idiotas se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que tenían juntos y de lo poco que carecían , de la importancia de las cosas y del camino que seguirían por cosa del destino, porque así era, Jiraiya creía fervientemente en el destino y si su nieto debía pasar su vida entera con el amargado del mocoso Uchiha así debía ser, al menos merecía divertirse un poco torturándolo psicológicamente como recompensa, "mira que querer convertirme en bisabuelo...aún no mocoso", pensó.

Y como todo conflicto la realidad era solo una, siempre hay dos partes y no todos iban a estar de su lado, de una u otra manera las cosas tomarían su cauce revelándole la verdad, lástima que la paciencia y el entendimiento no estuvieran de su lado.

-Joven...-suspiró el mayor- aun eres muy joven y estúpido

-Oye!

-No es como si fuese algo de mucho pensar pero supongo que no pudo esperar mucho de ti mocoso

El rubio frunció el ceño inconforme bufando infantilmente, parecía que todos sabían cómo tratar una situación como la suya excepto él y eso comenzaba a cabrearlo, daba igual lo que dijeran ninguno estaba en el centro del problema así que ninguno-fuera de él y el mismo Sasuke- sabría a ciencia cierta el cómo terminaría todo, sí, ellos lo habían comenzado y sí solo ellos podrían resolverlo, si lo pensaba bien podrían quedar algún día, ho mejor! podría pasar casualmente por algún lugar que el moreno frecuentara y casualmente toparse con él, casualmente platicarían y casualmente él lo invitaría a su departamento, casualmente hablarían como hacía semanas y casualmente tendrían un nuevo acercamiento que si bien resultaba terminaría en miradas, caricias, besos y...NO! mierda! ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿tan solo unas semanas y ya anhelaba el contacto el Uchiha? eso sí que no! por más débil que fuera la carne la suya se quedaría en su lugar, lástima que no notaba las múltiples facetas inconscientes que mostraba a su abuelo en ese preciso momento y suerte que él estaba más que acostumbrado a verlo hablar solo y actuar con aparente mímica dándole un rato de entretenimiento.

...

Los días seguían pasando y no podía evitar su preocupación, Iruka había conocido a Sasuke y Naruto hacía bastantes años, habían sido alumnos de Kakashi y él mismo los había apoyado en algunas ocasiones, el peli plata les tenía tanto afecto que él no pudo evitar contagiarse y verlos siempre como hijos postizos.

Desde que llegaron a casa de Itachi había tenido la oportunidad de ver al pequeño par con más frecuencia pero la repentina noticia de su distanciamiento lo había descolocado un poco, su esposo le había dicho que no era nada, que pronto se resolvería pero debía admitir que su instinto maternal no desaparecía para con los dos, Sasuke había limitado sus visitas justificando trabajo y la necesidad de tiempo para pensar- cosa que le pareció razonable pero igualmente desconcertante- mientras que Naruto había simplemente dejado de pasarse por aquella casa, llamaba de vez en cuando para saludar y saber de Shisui y Tobi- del que tenía poco de haberse enterado de su existencia y al que le había tomado igual de cariño que al hijo de sus caseros- pero honestamente extrañaba sus visitas.

Un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios y paso con suavidad su mano sobre la encorvada espalda del bebé sobre su pecho, tenía algunos minutos de haber logrado que su hijo se quedase dormido y aunque la posición era algo incomoda (él recostado en la alfombra de la sala con el pequeño bultito sobre su pecho) le resultaba bastante relajante, Kakashi había salido a comprar algunos ingredientes de la cena, Deidara dormía su siesta completamente desparramado en el colchón de su habitación mientras Itachi daba un baño a su pequeño que había pasado la tarde entera jugueteando en casa de su tío, el ambiente era tranquilo tal cual como le gustaba, le hacía sentirse en su hogar.

No estaba muy enterado del problema entre ambos chicos-no consideraba correcto inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos- y se había limitado a lo que entre platicas salía, por lo que entendía todo se debía a la negativa de Sasuke por tener hijos pero no comprendía a que venía al caso si para el tanto el Uchiha como Naruto eran prácticamente niños, era como pelear por quien se jubilaría primero en sus trabajos, faltaban años luz para eso ¿no? Y si no igual creía que esas cosas solo llegaban y ya tal como le ocurrió a él con Tobi, una sonrisa surcó sus labios, realmente no esperaba un cambio así en su vida y aunque no lo hubiera esperado lo agradecía enormemente, sentía como si aquel hueco dentro de él (que no sabía siquiera que existía) se hubiese llenado completando su existencia.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa irguiéndose descuidadamente hasta quedar sentado, Tobi se removió despertando asustado soltando a llorar ante el repentino movimiento.

-Lo siento! Lo siento amor! No era mi intención- se disculpó apenado el moreno meciendo al pequeño en sus brazos, algunas veces sus descubrimientos" lo exaltaban en demasía.

Y una posible respuesta llegó, no era psicólogo ni nada por el estilo pero a él le había ocurrido así, ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?, Tobi llegó a su vida sin siquiera planearlo, era duró y comprendía aquello que muchos decían, "nadie te enseña a ser padre" pero aún con el esfuerzo, las desveladas, las preocupaciones –y eso que tenía tan solo algunos meses que se había hecho acreedor a dicho calificativo- valía enormemente la pena, entonces pensó: ¿no podría ser igual con Sasuke?, es decir, no es que quisiera obligarlo a nada pero suponía que ese instinto (si es que se le podría llamar así) quizás despertaría si se encontrara en una situación como la de él, si en algún momento sin planearlo hubiese resultado que Naruto fuera el que se encontrara en el lugar de Deidara honestamente dudaba mucho que el moreno lo hubiera rechazado, aunque claro, se estaba basando en meras suposiciones y en "hubieras".

Una sonrisa un tanto "maquiavélica" surcó sus labios, aquella que solo Kakashi conocía –y temía- por mucho que el mundo entero lo tuviese en el concepto del hombre hogareño, sensible, comprensivo, amable y blah, blah, blah, cuando tenía un plan no había ser vivo que pudiese detenerlo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados como el resto, ese par de niños volvería a estar juntos sí ó sí.

**.**

**.**

** . **

**TToTT soy de lo peor! Lo sé, lo sé snif snif, honestamente me ha costado muchísimo continuar el fic y no porque no tenga la idea solo que esta algo revuelta, falta de tiempo, trabajo y mil y una mierdas que pasan porque…. Bueno asi es la vida no? XD con todo y eso esta bien jejeje, la verdad no estoy muy conforme con el capi pero hay algunos puntos que necesitaba tocar para lo que viene, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco u.u, intentare no tardar tanto de nuevo pero la verdad lo veo complicado, estúpidamente me vienen ideas para otros fics XD**

**No olviden comentar!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Se que he tardado los siglos de los siglos amen! Pero el trabajo me tenía vuelta loca! O.O aunque ha valido la pena! Llevo 6 meses en la chamba y ya me gane el 3er lugar de ventas del primer trimestre del año jojojo tratare de no descuidar tanto los fics, incluso subí recientemente lo que en un inicio sería un oneshot de kurorko no basuke pero me he animado a hacer un segundo capi jeje, en fin, perdón por no contestar los reviws por aki como de costumbre pero les agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos.

Shiga! Perdona por la interminable espera! Aqui esta y espero te guste! TTwTT

Sin más, nos vemos al final owo y como siempre gracias a cada uno de ustedes mis estimadísimos lectores nwn

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

-No!p-pero…espera! Iruka-sensei yo no!

-Ya, ya, ya tu tranquilo que no es nada del otro mundo

-Pero sensei, en verdad que no puedo, yo no…es decir…¿Cómo se le ocurre?!

Ho si, escuchar esas suplicas y ver ese rostro aterrorizado era lo mejor que le ocurría al mayor en mucho tiempo, vamos que no podía jactarse de ser un alma gentil y bondadosa con lo que estaba por hacer pero era claro – al menos a su parecer- que no había mejor idea que la suya propia, aun con la fingida sonrisa apenada en sus labios y pasando "apresuradamente" la correa de la pañalera sobre el hombro del joven inocente frente a él se apresuró a usar su arma definitiva, su táctica infalible a cualquier negativa, su expresión cambio radicalmente dejado ver unos ojos llorosos y un pequeño puchero que en rostro de cualquier otro adulto luciría ridículo y soltó su voz, aquel murmullo dolido y falsamente desesperado.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun, te digo que se ha presentado una emergencia en el área de pediatría y no lo puedo dejar con nadie más, anda sé que para ti el cuidar de Obito por unas horas no es nada- el moreno tragó grueso logrando que sonriera más para sus adentros- eres un chico listo y muy responsable, no creo poder encontrar alguien mejor para confiarle a mi bebé…-ojitos de cachorro a medio morir activados!- …confío en ti Sasuke-kun

Y eso era todo, Sasuke no reparó en el momento en que sus brazos sostenían con nerviosismo el cuerpo del pequeño infante ni cuando su ex profesor de preparatoria le sonrió y dio la espalda corriendo a su auto tan rápido como lo vio desaparecer en la esquina, una risita escandalosa y aguda le hizo parpadear confuso y su vista viajó automáticamente al bultito que resguardaba y le miraba sonriente y babeante mientras intentaba tirar de sus largos mechones oscuros; estaba jodido.

…

Era tan…genial, no podía usar otro calificativo para lo que estaba haciendo, debía admitir que en un inicio renegó y se quejó cual niño inmaduro –nada lejos dela realidad- cuando Kakashi apareció sonriente en la puerta de su ahora compartida vivienda con su abuelo, la verdad pensaba que como su costumbre el peli plata estaba ahí para ver al mayor, para platicar de sus "cosas de adultos" y rogarle por algún avance de su nueva novela, porque sí, su abuelo que lo ayudaba en el restaurante era nada más y nada menos que un famoso escritor….de novelas eróticas pero al fin y al cabo famoso escritor, he ahí el que no tuviera que sufrir por economía, si bien tenía su negocio propio su abuelo lo consentía y cuidaba en cuerpo y alma.

Ahora algo en su pequeño y aniñado interior agradecía los esfuerzos de su ex-sensei por sacarlo a rastras de su casa, los gritos, las risas, los juguetes y juegos lo tenían rebosante de alegría, según él conocía aquel hospital de arriba abajo y no podía negar que honestamente no conocía el hala infantil, más específicamente el área recreativa infantil, el espacio para que todos aquellos pequeños pacientes pudiesen salir de la rutina y el agobio de su habitación para divertirse un poco.

Realmente le alegraba el ver que su abuela, como directora y responsable de dicha clínica, destinara un espacio así que aunque sabía debía existir en todo hospital estaba seguro ese era el mejor en toda la ciudad, su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir el peso de uno de los pequeños en su espalda, un niño de no más d años cuya pierna izquierda se adornaba de una sencilla férula.

-Tiempo, tiempo!-pedía entre risas el acalorado rubio siendo consciente de que con ello solo ganaba más peso sobre él.

-Naruto-nii! Otra vez! Súbeme alto!

-Lo haré, lo haré lo prometo pero recuerda que debemos tener cuidado- le contestó tomándolo suavemente bajo las axilas para levantarlo sobre sus hombros- no queremos que te lastimes y tengas que pasar más tiempo aquí ¿verdad Konohamaru?

-Si puedo seguir jugando con Naruto-nii no me importa!

Las risas aumentaron y Naruto no puedo más que correr en círculos con el niño encima y otro montón de críos siguiendo sus pasos sonrientes, era divertido, por un momento se sintió de nuevo un niño, su mirada se topaba de vez en cuando con la de Kakashi que se limitaba a sonreírle y negar ligeramente con un leve movimiento de cuello, en verdad estaba agradecido de estar ahí, para el resultaba una buena actividad para distraerse de los problemas que lo agobiaban y para aquellos niños era un apoyo para que olvidaran un poco el lugar en el que por diferentes circunstancias se encontraban, no supo cuántas horas estuvo ahí pero lo que le siguió en definitiva no lo esperaba.

Sus pasos resonaban al pasar por otro de los corredores, sabía que Tsunade seguía molesta con él por la treta que le había hecho a Sasuke y más aun habiéndola involucrado indirectamente, el coraje se le iba pasando con el correr de los días pero aún no se sentía seguro para verla de frente y el estar en su territorio lo tenía bastante inquieto, ya se había salvado durante varias horas escondido entre niños, los pasos del que caminaba frente a él se detuvieron y algo distraído en sus pensamientos le imitó buscando en su mirada una explicación, después de todo no tenía muy en claro que hacía vagando por el hospital después de tan agotadora actividad.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Kakashi le sonrió bajo el cubre bocas que ocultaba su rostro y aun con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata blanca le señaló la puerta abierta a unos pasos de él, le resultaba bastante extraño ver la mayor con ese atuendo, sabía que era médico y trabajaba en varias áreas, incluso en algunas ocasiones como paramédico de emergencias junto con Iruka pero debía admitir que eran contadas las veces en las que su porte lo impresionaba, hasta parecía no ser ese viejo pervertido que alguna vez tuvo como maestro.

Tratando de no verse ansioso –como se sentía por dentro- se encogió de hombros y caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban del umbral, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su cuerpo enteró se tensó, mas colores y juguetes, la luz entrando por las cortinas abiertas de par en par, los tapetes en forma de rompecabezas y los niños, aquellos angelitos riendo y jugando, sus ojos se aguaron y sintió el peso de la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro.

-El hospital es muy grande y el área infantil esta erróneamente subdividida- su voz sonaba tranquila, hasta cierto punto alegre- este es el único salón en donde caben todos y aunque cada uno necesita sus atenciones…-una palmada más fuerte le hizo reaccionar a sus palabras- es mejor que convivan juntos….

-Kakashi-sensei!

Los gritos de los niños inundaron la sala, algunos corrieron al mayor que se encaminaba sonriente al grupo de pequeños pacientes, no podía negarlo, estaba impactado, niños en sillas de ruedas, pequeños con mangueras conectadas a sus brazos suministrándoles quien sabe que tantos medicamentos, otros tantos con secuelas de quemaduras, fracturas, pequeñas cabecitas carentes de cabello, su corazón se estrujó, todos parecían felices saludando a su doctor, mostrándole dibujos, invitándolo a unirse al juego pero él no, él no podía, era la segunda hala infantil, aquella para niños especiales, con heridas graves y casos probablemente incurables, entonces se preguntó qué clase de mundo era en el que vivía, ¿en qué mundo algo tan puro e inocente como un pequeño niño debía pasar por aquello?, ¿porque debían jugar rodeados de doctores?, ¿Por qué vivir llenos de medicamentos?, ¿Por qué?, sin ser consciente de sus pasos se vio de nueva cuenta en el pasillo, con la respiración agitada y el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-No todo es color de rosa…¿ahora lo entiendes?

Aquella frase le atravesó el pecho con furia, subió su mirada instantáneamente aligerando sus facciones al ver al adulto frente a él, Iruka le sonreía apenado, le vio levantar la mano y limpiar con su pulgar el rastro de lágrimas que enmarcaba sus facciones.

-I-Iruka…sensei?

Por un momento su mente se puso en blanco, sentía molestia, incomodidad, incertidumbre…pena, retrocedió un par de pasos chocando su espalda con el muro tras él y con el mismo desconcierto limpio con rudeza su rostro en un inútil intento de que el mayor no notara su estado.

-Es normal lo que sientes- comentó el moreno acariciando los rubios cabellos en un segundo contacto- son pequeños, pacientes de cáncer, autismo, algunas deficiencias de nacimiento que requieren tratamiento constante- le explico pero el menor negó repetidamente, sonrió- es la realidad Naruto, la mayoría prácticamente viven aquí y el cariño que uno les toma…

-Basta!

El rubio le detuvo posando bruscamente la palma de su mano sobre su boca, su respiración continuaba agitada y el llanto silencioso seguía, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto, no era estúpido y sabía que era algo real, algo que ocurría día con día pero no estaba en su mejor momento, ELLOS sabían que no estaba en su mejor momento, deseaba una familia y venían a burlarse, sintió al mayor tomar su muñeca y sujetarla con firmeza.

-No debes tomarlo así…

-¿Qué?! Disculpa si no brinco de alegría, pero no es justo!-le recriminó furioso- sabes que no es justo!

-Tampoco para Sasuke lo es…

Esas palabras lo desconcertaron ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en todo aquello?

-Te repito Naruto….no todo es color de rosa, quizás tu no lo ves y quizás para ti es muy fácil pintar en tu imaginación una linda familia feliz sin preocupaciones pero ¿has pensado en lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sasuke?

-N-no…entiendo

El mayor suspiró, no era que quisiera mostrarle que su deseo estuviese destinado al fracaso, para nada, pero si quería que viera el otro lado, que entendiera que un padre no solo consiente y juega con un hijo, un hijo se educa, se protege, por un hijo se da la vida de ser necesario.

-Pongámoslo así…¿Qué harías si tu hijo enferma?

-Llevarlo a un doctor- respondió dudoso sin entender de que iba todo aquello

-¿Y si no hay tal?, ¿si estas de vacaciones y el sitio donde están no hay servicio médico cercano?

-Y-yo…

-Qué tal si se accidenta…¿Cómo reaccionarías?-le interrumpió

-Pues…

-¿Y si se extravía en el parque o el centro comercial?

-…Am…

Iruka soltó una ligera risa molestándolo y confundiéndolo más.

-Suena tonto ¿no?...tu siempre has sido muy am…. ¿Cómo decirlo?...activo, desde pequeño has enfrentado peligros por tu inocente imprudencia sin siquiera notarlo- el rubio bufó- pero Sasuke es diferente…sus padres cuidaron de él, Itachi siempre lo procuró, él siempre se ha sentido cobijado y seguro ¿Cómo crees que sienta el pensar en cargar semejante responsabilidad cuando él siempre ha sido el que reciba el cuidado?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás lo había visto así, es decir, el moreno reflejaba seguridad, fuerza, una completa entereza frente a él, pensar que alguna inseguridad no embargara no entraba en su lista de causas a su negativa; él siempre había vivido con sus abuelos, desde que tenía memoria y sí sabía que había sido un dolor de cabeza para ambos en más de una ocasión pero de eso a estar consciente de lo problemas y preocupaciones que seguramente les había ocasionado… justó ahora tenía a ambos angustiados por su relación con el Uchiha.

-No es que no quiera formar una familia contigo- continuó el mayor logrando captar su atención- es que no sabe cómo, y tú- le señaló acusadoramente con falsa molestia- no es que la necesites con urgencia es solo que necesitas saber que él la quiere contigo al igual que tú con él.

Y desapareció, todo el peso que cargaba por el asunto de Sasuke, toda la molestia por la acción de sus dos ex mentores desapareció, se disolvió dándole un poco de claridad y descanso a su atormentada mente, aún quedaba hablarlo con el moreno pero ahora entendía un poco lo apresurado y terco de sus acciones, después de todo ¿Cuándo pensaba antes de hablar?, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Y bien?- Iruka le llamó- ¿vamos a jugar o qué?, estos pequeños también necesitan diversión

La sonrisa volvió a curvar los labios del más chico y el brillo antes resultado de las lágrimas ahora solo reflejaba emoción, se talló con rapidez el rostro intentando borrar todo rastro de tristeza y asintió enérgicamente siguiendo los pasos del moreno cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Iruka-sensei…

-¿Mh..?

-¿En dónde está Obi-chan?

…

Hacía tanto calor, por kami que se estaba quemando!, la habitación le parecía tan pequeña y el aire a su alrededor tan pesado y viciado, las lágrimas en sus ojos velaban por completo su vista y su agitada respiración rebotaba como eco profundo en las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, el juguetón murmullo de los balbuceos de su hijo le llegó de lejos y su cuello se giró en dirección a la puerta cuando una profunda oleada de placer lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

-Y-yaaa~…basta!

Su voz suplicante y sus manos empujando débilmente la mata negra entre sus piernas no lograron más que una ligera risa y un apretón suave pero firme en sus muslos, no podía creerlo, hacía tanto que no se sentía así (o al menos él lo sentía como una eternidad) que el más mínimo rose hacía latir su corazón desbocado y nublaba por completo su razón haciéndolo enloquecer.

Sintió a su esposo juguetear con su miembro provocándolo, incitándolo a terminar lo que el mismo había iniciado, estaban solos, exceptuando al pequeño en la habitación de junto esta vez nadie rondaba en su casa, Deidara sabía que la ausencia de sus inquilinos era premeditada aunque conociendo las intenciones de ambos le sorprendía no se hubiesen llevado a su hijo con ellos, ¿acaso querían pervertir a su niño también?! Itachi no se quedaba atrás ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer….cosas de adultos con el bebé tan cerca?, bueno, estaba al otro lado de la puerta y sí era muy pequeño para entender cualquier cosa que ocurriera pero por kami! Que era extraño hacer "eso" de ese modo.

Una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna lo hizo arquear la espalda con fuerza al tiempo que sentía el placer envolverlo por completo, su cuerpo cayó a peso muerto sobre el colchón y la presión de sus manos perdieron fuerza sobre la cabellera oscura, sentía las sutiles y cariñosas lamidas sobre su sexo como muestra de despedida y el peso del mayor hundiendo el colchó a su paso mientras gateaba hacia a él.

-¿Estas bien?- le escuchó decir para después sentir el peso de su labios repartiendo besos sobre su rostro, su respiración se normalizaba y una sonrisa asomo en sus facciones al descubrir que era cierto, estaba bien, estaba consciente del movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo y aun cuando su columna se dobló con fuerza no sentía rastro alguno de dolor solo un constante hormigueo que según había explicado su médico era normal y prueba de su recuperación.

Aun no podía moverse con total libertad pero al menos el terrible dolor de antes ya no lo aquejaba con tanta frecuencia, se dio cuenta del tiempo que había tardado en responder al abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada preocupada de Itachi así que asintió y jaló levemente los largos mechones negros para juntar sus labios.

-¿Estoy bien?...pero te has pasado-gruño ligeramente molesto- te he dicho que no lo hicieras hasta que Shisui se durmiera.

-Vamos…mi niño está ocupado descubriendo como morder sus piececitos ¿tú crees que le importa lo que hacen sus papis?

-Pues a mí si- balbuceó sonrojado, la verdad es que no había estado nada mal y él mismo le había incitado al invitarlo junto a él en el lecho pidiéndole "intentar" algo, empezó con besos, caricias, su mano pasando disimuladamente sobre el pantalón de su chico, parecía primerizo en trato Uchiha al no prever el cambio brusco de papeles, antes de notarlo era él el que recibía las atenciones cuando de primera mano quería compensar al moreno por tantas semanas sin estas.

-No te enojes-Itachi lo rodeó son sus brazos pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre la desnuda espalda- se lo que tratabas de hacer- el rubio enrojeció- y te lo agradezco

-Pero yo…!- un dedo se posó en sus labios

-Ya habrá tiempo, por hoy está bien así- lo besó- ahora sé que puedes aguantar-declaró con mirada cómplice

-Pervertido…

Una risa infantil a vos de grito los hizo sonreír y el moreno no tardo en ponerse de pie para ir por el pequeño, si tenían el día para ellos lo aprovecharían al máximo.

…

El eco del profundo suspiro que se escapó de entre sus labios rebotó en las paredes de la estancia, estaba agotado, física y psicológicamente, sus brazos dolían, su cabeza estaba a una rayita de estallar y podía jurar que de no ser por su inquebrantable orgullo Uchiha ya se habría soltado a llorar, no sabía si de alegría o de desesperación (aunque claro la alegría era por verse solo al fin).

Ahora el departamento volvía de nuevo al silencio, ya no había infantiles risas ni agudos llantos, seguía oliendo a papilla y popó de bebé pero realmente no era molesto, ya se encargaría de preguntar a Kakashi o a Iruka que rayos daban de comer a Obi-chan; estiró las piernas chocando las puntas de sus pies con la mesita de centro mal puesta dejando escuchar un pequeño rechinido al ser levemente empujada, sus brazos sueltos a cada lado de su cuerpo desparramado en el sillón y su cabeza echada hacia atrás perdida en las innumerables piedritas del tirol en el cielo raso.

Había sido toda una experiencia no lo podía negar y sí hasta cierto punto divertida, cuidar del pequeño crio recientemente proclamado miembro oficial de la familia Hatake- Umino había tenido lo suyo, el niño era muy activo, risueño, hasta cierto punto –dentro de los estándares Uchiha de seriedad- divertido y para su mala suerte exageradamente apegado a sus nuevos padres por lo que no había dejado de llorar desde que el moreno lo dejó en sus brazos en la entrada de su hogar, lo habría podido calificar como abandono pero bien conocía la personalidad del mayor y sabía que algo se traía entre manos, sin mencionar que por muy maldito que fuera no tenía el corazón de no darle las atenciones necesarias al niño, daba igual, hacía días que no tenía nada que hacer con las vacaciones impuestas a la fuerza de su tío, necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar y punto final.

Tras varias horas de dolor y sufrimiento por fin había tranquilizado al pequeño con una estúpida rana de peluche que el rubio había olvidado tras su apresurada mudanza y para su vergüenza tras tener que soltar voces ridículas que llamaron al instante la atención del infante.

Las actividades forzadas habían sido variadas pero sorprendentemente llevaderas, Obito parecía entender su humor e incluso de vez en vez era él quien hacía gestos a su cuidador, había jugado "escondidas" (claro que la edad del niño el "onta bebé" era a lo más que podía aspirar), destruido una ciudad entera de bloques con ayuda de la misma rana como mounstro, decorado la duela con papilla de colores, el pequeño era un artista (prefería verlo así a como un completo desastre en el piso de su cocina), habían tomado una siesta en la tarde, Sasuke estirado en el mismo sofá en el que ahora se encontraba con el morenito sobre su pecho, tras un par de horas lo había cambiado y aseado y para cuando lo había notado su padre volvía para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, honestamente estaba tan agotado que no recordaba más de los "gracias por cuidar de él Sasuke-kun" o los "sabía que podía confiar en ti" y algún perdido "sé que serás su tío favorito", en verdad que a Iruka se le daba bien el chantaje.

Su cansada vista giro a su costado en donde aún reposaban algunos cojines mal acomodados y la rana y el zorro de felpa que le había servido de armas contra su pequeño adversario, una sonrisa nostálgica surcó sus labios y el deseo de tener a su rubio compañero a su lado se hizo latente, con la misma intensa fuerza que los últimos días.

Comenzaba (llevaba días en ello) a extrañarlo, prácticamente no había salido del apartamento y aunque el rubio se había llevado gran cantidad de cosas con el todo parecía recordárselo, desde la vajilla que había quedado incompleta hacia semanas por un descuido suyo hasta el cubre-tapas del inodoro adornado con un estúpido zorro que se había empeñado tanto en poner y que claro no se había tomado la molestia de quitar porque después de todo Naruto no tardaba en volver…. ¿cierto?

Un par de toques suaves en la puerta lo hicieron bufar con cierta molestia, suspiró pensando que si no abría quizás el intruso al otro lado se iría, igual debía ser su hermano para dar su charla semanal o su estúpido tío con intención de molestarlo con cientos de anécdotas –morbosas a su parecer- de los casuales encuentros con su compañero bipolar, no, no estaba de humor para nada de eso pero el mundo parecía conspirar en su contra y el sonido resonó de nueva cuenta con más intensidad.

-Vooooooy~- soltó con pereza alargando la sílaba lo más que su agónico estado le permitió, no pudo evitar tropezarse un par de veces antes de detenerse en el pequeño vestíbulo, tomó el pomo y lo giró con los ojos cerrados preparándose psicológicamente para un muy probable abrazo de oso.

-Hola teme

Aquel saludo lo hizo levantar los parpados con viveza, ahí frente a él Naruto le veía sonriente, abrazándose a sí mismo y con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo entero, ahora que lo veía bien su nariz estaba roja y su cabello ondeaba alegre con el viento del exterior, sus ojos brillaban acuosos y no pudo evitar tragar grueso al pensar en lo estúpido que debía verse frente a él, completamente despeinado, vistiendo tan solo un pantalón piyama y una holgada polera blanca llena de manchas indefinibles, con ojeras tan grandes como las de su hermano.

-Teme, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o esperas que me congele aquí afuera?

Como saliendo de un sueño parpadeo repetidas veces haciéndose instintivamente a un lado y asintiendo perdidamente pensando en lo extraño que resultaba el hecho de que el rubio estuviese ahí cuando tan solo segundos atrás anhelaba su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa teme? Parece que viste un fantasma- se mofó el menor sorbiendo por la nariz mientras tomaba asiento donde anteriormente descansaba el moreno, este sonrió.

-No es nada dobe… ¿quieres un café?... ¿chocolate caliente?

-Café está bien teme -bufó- me estoy congelando

El rubio parecía tranquilo, ni una sombra de lo que fue semanas atrás después de la repentina y momentánea separación, igualmente él se sentía mejor, los días pasados le habían dado tiempo de pensar y aunque sentía cierto recelo por tratar el tema el que Naruto hubiese llegado a pie propio lo tranquilizaba enormemente, solo significaba que ya no estaba molesto.

-Y… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita dobe?- una sonrisa cálida adornaba sus labios mientras sus manos se ocupaban de servir las humeantes tazas con bebida, podía sentir la mirada del su compañero clavada en sus espalda seguro que le había seguido apenas se perdió por el pasillo camino a la cocina.

-Te recuerdo que también es mi hogar… teme egoísta- le escuchó decir a tono de broma mientras arrastraba una silla para tomar asiento en el pequeño antecomedor-teme…

-¿mh?

-Hueles a popó

Sasuke dejó escapar una ligera risa, había extrañado las estupideces del otro, sin responder volvió en sus pasos tomando asiento frente a Naruto y dejando frente a él el humeante traste.

-Muy graciosos dobe…tú no te quedas atrás, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Una fábrica de vómito?

-Naaaa, en realidad pasé todo el día en la clínica con Kakashi-sensei- comentó restándole importancia a lo escuchado, llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió sintiendo el calor del líquido bajando por su garganta, suspiro agradecido, estaba realmente cansado, física y psicológicamente y al salir de la clínica el terrible clima le había calado hasta los huesos, no había dudado en cambiar su camino hacía lo que era su hogar semanas atrás, solo pasaría de visita, después de lo hablado con Iruka necesitaba verlo, y saber que estaba bien- ¿Cuál es tu excusa teme?

El moreno dejó salir un gruñido de fastidio echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su cuerpo resbalar un poco en la silla, resultaba demasiada coincidencia que Naruto hubiese estado en el hospital todo el día justo cuando Iruka salía hacia allá alegando una emergencia que de ser cierta hubiese mantenido a Kakashi igual de ocupado y no sirviendo de niñera del rubio, sabía que los mayores habían planeado todo pero igual no le molestaba en la medida que pensó, pasó un día entretenido y completamente distraído de los problemas que lo aquejaban, ahora hasta sentía que de ser necesario se podría ofrecer a cuidar del pequeño de sus senseis y por motivos que desconocía hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver al Uzumaki por primera vez desde que se separaron en aquella habitación blanca.

-Ninguna valida supongo-bromeó- pero no creo que te importe mucho

-Tienes razón, un tiempo sin mí y ya eres un completo desastre

Una vez más risas, esta vez de ambos, un cómodo silencio se formó entre los dos mientras bebían tranquilamente y cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, aun se podía ver un dejo de temor a dar un primer paso pero la tensión inicial había desaparecido por completo, un inesperado rayó iluminó la estancia dejando escuchar segundo después el estruendoso trueno que les hizo dar un ligero bote en su sitio, la lluvia en grandes cantidades no tardó en soltarse del cielo y la humedad se volvió palpable en el aire.

-Supongo que será mejor que te marches dobe- comentó el mayo poniéndose de pie y caminando un par de pasos para rodear la mesa- no querrás mojarte mucho

-¿Qué?! ¿Planeas dejarme salir con semejante diluvio teme?! Estás loco!

Sasuke posó su mano sobre los rubios cabellos acariciando con suavidad, sonrió inclinándose levemente y poso sus labios en la fría piel de la frente del menor.

-Solo bromeaba dobe, me alegra tenerte aquí

El tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente, el ambiente era tan común, tan familiar, tan cálido a pesar del frio del exterior, Naruto pensó que el tiempo que había pasado sin ver al moreno a los ojos había sido demasiado, tomó su brazo deteniendo todo movimiento, con tanta brusquedad que la taza resbaló de sus dedos cayendo al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿Dobe?

Sasuke abrió los ojos intrigado por la acción y por la mirada fija sobre la suya propia, podía sentir el temblor del frio tacto del rubio y el calor de los restos de café mojando las puntas de sus pies, su extremidad fue jalada con fuerza y sus labios antes posados sobre la pequeña frente ahora degustaban el amargo rastro de cafeína sobre los de su compañero.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon ¿en verdad hacía tanto que no sentía esa sensación?, un montón de mariposas parecieron revolotear con saña en su estómago y sus piernas temblaron haciéndolo enfurecer, se sentía como colegiala enamorada!, Naruto se separó lentamente como temiendo que su repentino acto lo hubiese enfadado pero solo se encontró con las mejillas encendidas del Uchiha y su respiración agitada por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento…yo…

Esta vez el asombro se lo llevó el menor al ver la misma acción realizada por el segundos atrás esta vez llevada a cabo por el moreno silenciando su intento de disculpa, sonrió para sus adentros, le tranquilizaba saber que ese temor que llegó a sentir por el que Sasuke perdiera el interés por su relación tras la diferencia que los había separado no debía existir, llevó sus manos a la nuca del moreno para sujetarse al sentir como el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos para levantarlo de la silla.

El beso era hambriento un tanto desesperado y ansioso sus pies llegaron a tocar el líquido del suelo y con tropiezos lograron alejarse de los restos de cerámica, Naruto se sentía feliz, como si las semanas pasadas tan solo hubiesen sido una pesadilla, una pausa obligada en su rutina diaria, Sasuke caminaba firme empujándolo paso a paso en dirección a la estancia , la tela de sus calcetines rechinando en la duela, la gravedad ganando contra sus pesos, el equilibrio perdiéndose en la intensidad de la caricia, todo oscureciendo.

…

-…be…..dobe…

La sensación fría de algo colándose tras su nuca le hizo estremecer, la negrura bajó sus parpados se difuminó en cientos de manchitas de colores parpadeantes que decrecían paulatinamente.

-Dobe…¿me escuchas?

Sasuke, estaba con él y repentinamente todo estaba oscuro, sintió una mano en su mejilla y una ligera presión en su cabeza, levantó los parpados lentamente notando apenas que estaban cerrados, la imagen borrosa del moreno enfocó lentamente hasta que logró ver una ligera sonrisa de… ¿alivio?

-¿Estas bien?

Naruto arrugó la frente confuso ganando una punzada de dolor que le hizo gruñir.

-jeje espera no te muevas- le escuchó decir y levantó la mano para toparse con la del moreno sujetando un paño húmedo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué…pasó?

-Debimos tener más cuidado- respondió moviendo ligeramente la tela para hurgar entre lar rubias hebras- resbalamos con los restos de café y caí sobre ti- explicó volviendo a aplicar presión- te golpeaste con la esquina de la mesa de centro y te has hecho un buen chichón…

Contrario los reclamos que espero el menor sonrió suspirando tranquilamente.

-No nos pasaba algo así desde la secundaria

Era cierto, Naruto aún tenía la cicatriz causada por aquella reja del área deportiva de la escuela, un arranque igual al que acababa de ocurrir, besos, caricias necesitadas y un descuidado empujón contra la malla rota, ambos sonrieron.

-Será que te está volviendo lo idiota- jugó el mayor

-¿Disculpa? Yo no fui el teme que me empujó, yo creo que…creo que me extrañabas-murmuró conservando la curva en sus labios, Sasuke lo observó-…y mucho

Tenían mucho de qué hablar y ambos lo sabían pero igual había mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar, la lluvia embravecía afuera y el teléfono comenzaba a sonar sin ser atendido, al otro lado de la línea y sabiendo que la bocina no sería levantada Iruka sonreía enredando el cable del teléfono en sus dedos observando a su pareja jugando risueño con su hijo que alegre exigía la atención con su padre que le había sido arrebatada todo el día.

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Bien! Ya vimos que Iruka en una amenaza en potencia jajaja aunque creo ke se quedo corto xD, creo ke me quedaron un tanto melosos Sasu y Naru pero en fin, les advierto ke dentro de poco se viene lo triste, el drama del drama y de ahí le restara poco al fin, no puedo hacer lo ke muchas de ustedes y creo ke si no me llegan ideas (propuestas? :D) a esta historia no le quedan mas de un par de capis jeje, en fin, tratare de no demorar tanto y seguir con los otros fics que tengo colgados, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
